


Of Bright Stars and Burning Hearts

by netsailor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (one-sided hate sex), Alternative Canon, Angst, Canon Universe, Companion fic to Until My Feet Bleed and My Heart Aches, Confessions, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Part 2 of the Rivals series, Pining, Rivals, Single POV, Slow Burn, Social Media, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 35,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netsailor/pseuds/netsailor
Summary: Виктор не помнит, когда встретил Юри Кацуки в первый раз.Однако есть то, что Виктор помнит…Одно небольшое событие меняет жизни Виктора и Юри, бросая их в ожесточенное соперничество, которое охватывает многие лета, и создает мир, в котором они оба рассказывают совсем разные истории.





	1. Пролог (Мосты, что я сжег)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya/gifts).
  * A translation of [Of Bright Stars and Burning Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450500) by [Reiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya/pseuds/Reiya). 



> It's translation in Russia this fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10450500

Виктор не помнит, когда встретил Юри Кацуки в первый раз.

Он старался, снова и снова ломал голову, рылся в расплывчатых воспоминаниях до глубокой ночи, пока голова не начинала раскалываться, и не наступал рассвет. Но там ничего нет. Просто абсолютная пустота там, где должны были быть воспоминания, случившееся забыто, выброшено из головы сразу после того, как произошло.

Юри рассказал ему, конечно. Каждую отвратительную деталь, каждое слово, о каждом выражении лица и жесте. Он теперь знает эту историю лучше, чем даже сам Юри, знает и сожалеет. Но его собственные воспоминания о случившемся до сих пор остаются недостижимыми, как будто их и не было.

Виктор не помнит, когда встретил Юри Кацуки в первый раз.

Но есть то, что Виктор помнит…

________________________________________

Виктору пятнадцать, и он только что вошел в историю.

Это финал юношеского Гран-при, его последний сезон в качестве юниора, и давление сильнее, чем когда-либо. Несмотря на свой возраст, он уже известен и популярен, навыки катания вознесли его над всеми своими конкурентами. Еще до начала серии Гран-при ожидалось, что он будет в финале с золотом.

Виктор любил удивлять публику и не хотел просто соответствовать чьим-то ожиданиям, поэтому он сделал кое-что получше - побил мировой рекорд.

Это было лучшее, что он мог сделать в своем последнем юношеском сезоне, и Виктор был чертовски горд, когда был объявлен его суммарный результат, провозгласивший его лучшим фигуристом за всю историю юношеского турнира. На льду все может казаться легким, но это был результат сотен часов тренировок и боли, преодоления себя, погружения в исполнение, что и позволило ему стать достойным такой высокой чести.

Обе программы, принесшие ему медаль, были поставлены для него. Две противоположные темы и две противоположные программы, одна жесткая и холодная, как лед, другая - полная любви и тепла. Взаимно дополняющие друг друга, но все же разные. Виктор многое знал о льде, которому, в конце концов, отдал свою жизнь, но вторая программа, произвольная, была его любимой. Рассказ о любви, любви, наполненной теплом и светом, способной растопить даже самые суровые зимы и самые холодные сердца. Сам Виктор ничего не знал о любви, но думал, что в один прекрасный день он мог бы полюбить такой любовью.

Яков дал ему практически полную свободу действий в этой программе, и это было одной из причин, почему Виктор так любил ее. Ему еще не позволяли заниматься хореографией самостоятельно - Яков пообещал разрешить в следующем году, хотя Виктор бы сделал это в любом случае, даже без разрешения своего нового тренера - но отдали на откуп эту программу. В этом выступлении он излил сердце и душу, пытаясь заставить зрителей почувствовать то, что он хотел. Катание на коньках было особым языком само по себе, каждое движение рассказывало историю, и Виктор был лучшим рассказчиком из всех.

Костюм Виктор тоже выбирал сам, плотный и черный, с изюминкой: у него была юбка на боку. Почти с женственной грацией он обыгрывал его фигуру, все еще стройную и гибкую, и еще чуть полнил его, поэтому Яков предостерегал его от этого выбора. Некоторые отмечали, что это странный выбор, особенно в сочетании с длинными волосами, которые были фишкой Виктора с тех пор, как он вышел на лед, но ему было все равно. Красота приходила с творчеством, и единственным способом поддержать ее был вызов ожиданиям зрителей, нечто, способное их удивить.

И Виктор откатал программу так, как хотел, в костюме, который выбрал, и вложил душу в каждый шаг, потому что это было тем, что он делал и что любил, и все, в чем он когда-либо нуждался в своей жизни. И за это он был награжден золотой медалью и мировым рекордом, который поставил превыше всего его проделанную работу и боль, и преданность фигурному катанию.

Бывшая жена Якова однажды сказала, что ему придется продать свою душу льду, чтобы победить, и Виктор сделал это без колебаний и ни разу не сожалел. Ему было пятнадцать, он был на вершине мира, жил полной жизнью и парил над скользким льдом с золотой медалью на шее.

После соревнования он отправился в гостиницу через главный вход, чтобы поприветствовать своих поклонников. Огромная толпа собралась перед дверями, и они все начали аплодировать и кричать, как только увидели его, пытаясь привлечь его внимание.

Виктор любил встречаться со своими поклонниками, любил их восторг и поддержку, что они давали ему. Несмотря на протест Якова, он пытался общаться с ними как можно больше, чтобы отплатить, показать свою благодарность. Раздача автографов и фотографирование после соревнований утомляли, но все это было тем, что он любил делать. Что-то, что он уже делал тысячу раз до этого, и будет делать тысячи раз после.

В такие моменты кажется, что в памяти все сливаются друг с другом, сотни лиц увиденных и забытых через несколько минут, так он проходил вдоль линии, подписывая плакаты, фотографируясь и перекидываясь парой слов и улыбкой с каждым болельщиком. Так же, как это было всегда.

Только в этот раз все было иначе. Все было по-другому, потому что что-то произошло в тот день, что-то, отнявшее у него годы понимания, что-то, что он тщетно пытался вспомнить всю оставшуюся жизнь. Один момент, камешек, упавший в пруд, одна маленькая вещь, которая создала рябь, протянувшуюся дальше, чем мог видеть глаз, рябь, которая стала волнами, породившими цунами.

Но в этот момент Виктор просто вел себя как обычно, потому что не видел и не понимал, и не важно, что будет дальше. Виктору было пятнадцать, и он был в блаженном неведении о резком и бесповоротном изменении в его жизни.

________________________________________

Виктору было семнадцать, и он прятался.

Это был его второй сезон в высшей лиге, и Яков снова накричал на него, что-то по поводу изменений в последнюю минуту в короткой программе, хотя Виктор не слушал. Яков был лучшим тренером, который у него когда-либо был, но иногда просто не понимал Виктора с его импульсивной необходимостью делать все, что подсказывали инстинкты, как на льду, так и вне его.

Поэтому вместо того, чтобы слушать полные гнева речи (пусть и с благими намерениями), Виктор сбежал на стадион, придумав какую-то отговорку и воздушно улыбаясь, с глаз долой, как только смог, и позволил сложному лабиринту из коридоров уводить его все дальше и дальше от толпы. Несмотря на любовь к катанию и внимание, что оно приносило ему, иногда было приятно побыть в одиночестве.

Через несколько минут его путь привел его глубоко в недра стадиона, достаточно далеко, чтобы он был уверен, что никто не сможет его найти. Коридоры стадиона были длинными и извилистыми, разветвляющимися на каждом шагу и все более и более безлюдными, пока он заходил все глубже.

Еще через несколько минут бесцельного блуждания Виктор решил повернуть обратно. Размышляя, он не обращал внимания на то, куда шел. Яков точно прибьет его, если он заблудится и пропустит начало короткой программы. Не у кого было спросить дорогу, ни одной живой души не попадалось почти целую минуту, а в залах стояла почти жуткая тишина - та часть стадиона, в которой он обнаружил себя, очевидно, была чем-то вроде мертвой зоны.

И тогда он услышал это.

Приглушенный всхлип, прозвучавший раздражающе громко в тишине пустынного коридора. Звук, полный отчаянного горя, заставивший дрогнуть его чувства и в то же время пробудивший любопытство. Обеспокоенный, он пошел на шум, следующий всхлип раздался почти сразу после первого, пока не стал непрерывным плачем, наполнившим воздух, рыдания изредка нарушались только вдохами и тихим сопением. Звуки, казалось, исходили из одной из комнат, располагавшейся в стороне от коридора, в котором он стоял, дверь была слегка приоткрыта, щель была крошечной.

Подойдя к двери на носочках, Виктор заглянул в комнату, пытаясь разглядеть источник плача. Из того, что он мог видеть, комната представляла собой старую кладовку, с кучей пыльных коробок и мусора, разбросанных по полу и сложенных вдоль стен. Но источник звука все еще был скрыт от Виктора, находился вне поля его зрения.

Дверь негромко скрипнула, когда Виктор толкнул ее, и он слегка поморщился, надеясь, что его не заметили. К счастью, шум, казалось, не был услышан фигуркой, свернувшейся калачиком в углу комнаты, чья голова покоилась на коленях, уткнувшись лицом в ткань костюма для выступления, а тело сотрясалось в рыданиях, пока он плакал.

Голос у фигурки звучал молодо, высоко и несломанно. Он и выглядел молодо, тельце казалось незначительным по сравнению с комнатой. Мягкие, темные волосы на голове были зачесаны назад, но пряди спереди начинали выбиваться из жесткой укладки и падали вперед, закрывая лицо.

Неожиданно фигура шевельнулась, протирая глаза, чтобы убрать слезы, которые все еще текли, и впервые открыла лицо. Большие глаза и невинный вид, все еще немного по-детски округлое тело. Мальчику не могло больше тринадцати или четырнадцати лет, Виктор предположил бы даже, что он еще младше, если бы не костюм фигуриста на нем. Скорее всего, он был юниором. Их короткие программы только что закончились, и не было необычным, что давление и ожидания добрались до некоторых молодых фигуристов. Виктор живо вспомнил, каким ужасным был его дебютный сезон в качестве юниора, даже если он и не позволил этому отразиться на лице.

Необычной ситуацию делало то, что мальчик плакал один, так далеко от остальной части стадиона, без тренера или родителей рядом, которые могли бы утешить его. Это заставило Виктора захотеть протянуть руку, обнять его, позволить мальчику выплакаться, уткнувшись ему в плечо, пока тот не почувствует себя лучше, так, как Маккачин позволял ему самому плакать, уткнувшись в свою шерсть, когда было очень плохо.

Виктор почти протянул руку, но остановился, отпрянув назад прежде, чем успел сделать хоть шаг вперед. Он не умел правильно вести себя с плачущими людьми и понятия не имел, как утешать. Ситуация складывалась неприятная, и вместо того, чтобы подойти поближе, он отступил, закрыв за собой дверь так тихо, как только смог, чтобы не сообщить оккупировавшему комнату о том, что его заметили.

Наверное, так будет лучше, убеждал он себя. Яков много раз говорил ему, что у него есть дурная привычка ляпнуть что-нибудь, не подумав, и Виктор знал, что тот, скорее всего, прав. Если бы он зашел в комнату, это неизбежно ухудшило бы ситуацию, и этот грустный и испуганный мальчик внутри вряд ли был бы благодарен Виктору за вторжение.

Вместо этого он ушел, возвращаясь на главный стадион, чтобы снова найти Якова до того, как начнутся выступления его группы, и попытался выбросить из головы загадочного плачущего мальчика.

Эта решимость продержалась всего лишь до конца короткой программы.

Виктор катался последним, его позиция в верхней части табло определяла его финальным фигуристом. Во время квалификационных он показал самый высокий результат из всех, выиграв оба своих соревнования, хотя, как он знал, некоторых старших фигуристов это возмутило.

Когда, наконец, подошла его очередь, его приветствовали громче всех остальных фигуристов, толпа ясно давала понять, кто волнует ее больше всех. Помахав в знак признательности, он переместился в центр катка, чтобы начать свою программу, занял свою стартовую позицию и позволил знакомому чувству невесомости затопить его, когда он начал блокировать все кроме высеченных в памяти музыки и движений.

Хореографию для этой программы он разрабатывал сам. Темный вальс под соответствующую ему музыку, такую же сильную, как потребность, как вызов. Каждым скольжением коньков Виктор творил историю, рассчитанную на двоих, но откатываемую в одиночку. Программа была танцем с невидимым партнером, невидимым соперником, соответствующим каждому его движению, когда он рассказывал историю о битве, которая была и нежной, и жестокой. Каждый из его шагов был «половинным» и завершался призрачным партнером, существовавшим исключительно в его сознании.

Дизайн и концепция были уникальными, и толпа проглотила программу, выкрикивая свое одобрение, пока он катался, и взорвалась в восторге, когда он довел ее до конца, чувствуя как мышцы снова горят. После финальной паузы на несколько секунд в завершающей позиции он позволил себе расслабиться, впитывая похвалы зрителей, вставших в восхищении со своих мест.

Подняв руку, он помахал толпе перед собой, а затем повернулся, чтобы проделать все то же самое еще раз, с яркой улыбкой на лице.

Именно тогда он увидел его.

Мальчика. Того самого, которого он видел плачущим в пустой комнате недавно. Далеко за катком, наполовину скрытого в тени трибун и окруженного другими зрителями. Но почему-то казалось, что он выделяется даже в хаосе толпы. Стоял совершенно неподвижно и наблюдал за Виктором с нечитаемым выражением на лице, а взгляд его был серьезен и сильно отличался от страдальческого, которым был менее часа назад.

Виктор почувствовал, как его рука слегка дрогнула, когда его глаза расширились в ответ. Это было неожиданно, и удивление вспыхнуло в нем, соединившись с глубоким любопытством.

Прежде чем он смог расшифровать этот взгляд, мальчик отвернулся и скрылся в толпе, но Виктор знал, что это не было просто плодом его воображения. Это был тот самый мальчик, он был в этом уверен.

Виктор знал, что, вероятно, не увидев этого мальчика снова, он бы со временем забыл об инциденте в кладовой. В конце концов, у него была репутация немного забывчивого, немного рассеянного. Но теперь, когда он увидел этого мальчика дважды, в тех местах, где у него не было ни причин, ни оснований присутствовать, он был заинтригован.

В ту ночь в отеле Виктор искал мальчика в Интернете, решив узнать больше. Костюм, в котором тот был, почти гарантировал, что он будет одним из юниоров, и Виктор с относительной легкостью нашел список участвующих в юношеском Гран-при, сужая круг поиска до тех пор, пока, наконец, не столкнулся лицом к лицу с изображением мальчика, чей взгляд поймал днем.

Юри Кацуки. Японец, катающийся в юношеском Гран-при впервые, достаточно хорошо известен в своей родной стране, но все еще никто на международном уровне. Гран-при был для него первым большим соревнованием, и, в соответствии с информацией, которая сопровождала фотографию, он завалил свою короткую программу (ничего необычного для новичка-фигуриста, впервые выступившего на международном уровне). Это, конечно, объясняло истерику, которую видел Виктор. Если результат в статье был правдой, то молодой японский фигурист полностью провалился.

Однако это не объясняло его присутствие на катке после, наполовину скрытым и наблюдавшим за прокатом Виктора. Может быть, он был фанатом? Виктор знал, что многие молодые фигуристы смотрели на него, наблюдали за его выступлениями, чтобы найти вдохновение для своих программ. Мог ли этим же заниматься и Юри Кацуки?

Вне зависимости от причин его пребывания там, Виктор по-прежнему был заинтересован. Его влекло, незримо тянуло к мальчику. Что-то в том, как он выглядел, как пристально смотрел на Виктора, как плакал в одиночестве, только когда никто не мог услышать его. Несмотря на то, что теперь он знал чуть больше, Виктор был по-прежнему заинтригован мальчиком, а его интерес, возникнувший однажды, было очень трудно поколебать.

На следующий день интерес никуда не делся, и его импульсивное любопытство требовало больше информации. Пропустив последние минуты тренировки перед произвольной, он улизнул, пока остальные из высшей лиги разминались, на тот каток, где откатывали произвольные программы юниоры. Яков неизбежно наорет на него за это позже, но Виктор не мог заставить себя беспокоиться по этому поводу.

Когда он подошел к катку, ссутулив плечи, пытаясь стать как можно более незаметным, слиться с толпой, то сразу заметил Юри. Все юниоры были на льду, разогреваясь окончательно перед соревнованием, и он был в самой гуще, скользя вокруг катка в «ласточке» с выражением полной сосредоточенности на лице.

Юри не выглядел нервничающим, как ожидал Виктор, после провала своей короткой накануне. Вместо этого он выглядел решительным, более сосредоточенным, чем все остальные фигуристы, вышедшие на лед.

Пока Виктор размышлял над новой информацией, диктор по громкой связи попросил других фигуристов сойти с катка и оставить мальчика – теперь он знал, что его зовут Юри – одного на льду. Юри быстро подъехал к барьеру, протягивая свою куртку пожилому японцу, который, как предположил Виктор, должно быть, был его тренером, прежде чем поспешить обратно к центру катка, чтобы подготовиться к прокату.

Через несколько секунд тишины мелодия отчетливо зазвучала в тишине стадиона, мягкие ноты фортепиано наполнили воздух, Юри пришел в движение, его глаза были закрыты, когда он скользил спиной вперед, растворяясь в музыке каждой линией тела.

Юри Кацуки, возможно, и испортил свою короткую программу днем раньше, но, наблюдая за его прокатом впервые, Виктор никогда бы не догадался об этом. Глаза Юри были закрыты, пока он кружился по льду с выражением безмятежной благодати на лице, полностью растворившись в музыке. Более того, музыка казалась исходящей от него, как будто он создавал ноты движениями тела, идеально овладев мелодией в танце.

Наблюдать за катанием Юри было увлекательно. Заметив его плачущим накануне, Виктор не был уверен, чего именно ожидал, но уж точно не того, что увидел. Юри снова удивил его грацией и самообладанием, с которыми двигался, эмоциями, казалось, переполнявшими его и лед, своей обнаженной душой. Он был совершенно другим человеком, не тем, кого Виктор впервые увидел, и Виктор обнаружил, что не может отвести взгляд.

С критической точки зрения, Виктор мог видеть крошечные дефекты в программе, в местах, где другой фигурист был недостаточно техничен. Но презентация была настолько увлекательной, что заставила всех смотреть в благоговении, и Виктор не был исключением.

Если Юри заинтересовал Виктором накануне, то сейчас он полностью увлек его. Было что-то в его катании, что-то, затянувшее Виктора в него. Когда программа подошла к концу, Юри удержал финальную позицию в течение нескольких секунд, прежде чем последние ноты музыки растворились, и он, наконец, позволил себе расслабиться. Наклонился и, тяжело дыша от усталости, которую он, наконец, позволил себе показать, поднял лицо вверх, чтобы улыбнуться окружающей его толпе, в которой каждый в восхищении аплодировал ему.

Его улыбка была красивой, освещающей его лицо радостью. Виктор уже почти забыл, что и сам способен чувствовать себя на льду также.

Несмотря на наслаждение, Виктор не задержался, чтобы увидеть объявление результатов. У него была своя произвольная, к которой нужно было подготовиться, и он не мог позволить себе отсутствовать больше, но, даже не видя их, он уже знал, какими они будут. После стольких лет катания он знал толк в качестве, и у него не было никаких сомнений в том, что оценки Юри Кацуки должны быть высокими. 

Мастерство его ног и художественность его исполнения более чем восполнили техническую слабость его прыжков, и Виктор знал, что это будет отражено в оценках.

Была врожденная красота в том, как он катался, открыто, чувственно и искренне. Виктор, возможно, видел только небольшую часть его работы, но уже знал, что Юри Кацуки был особенным фигуристом, завораживающим так, как мало кто смог бы.

Когда он вернулся в Россию после окончания финала, он снова искал Юри Кацуки, тщательно перечитывая информацию, узнавая больше о другом мальчике. Четырнадцать лет, родился в маленьком японском городке под названием Хасетсу. Информация была скудная, а видео катания Юри были немногочисленными и нечастыми, что безмерно расстраивало Виктора. Он хотел увидеть больше, хотел попробовать разобраться, что сделало катание Юри настолько уникальным.

Другой фигурист излил свою душу на лед, и все в зале, включая Виктора, были тронуты глубиной эмоций, которые он показал.

Виктор не мог выкинуть его из головы, даже когда сезон стремительно прошел мимо. Еще одно золото на Чемпионате Европы добавилось в его коллекцию несколько месяцев спустя, и еще одно с мирового сразу после, Яков стоял сбоку, гордо улыбаясь, когда оно висело, сияя, на его шее.

После церемонии он собрал свои вещи и собрался уезжать, встретив Якова в коридоре. Несмотря на то, что сезон был официально закончен, покой им только снился. Виктор был на вершине мира фигурного катания в свои восемнадцать, и должен был работать, если хотел удержаться там.

Пока он разговаривал с тренером, взгляд Виктора зацепился за движение в коридоре, голубые глаза посмотрели прямо в карие, когда он заметил фигуру, которая остановилась в коридоре в нескольких метрах от него и повернулась, чтобы оглянуться на стоявших позади Виктора и Якова.

Это был Юри Кацуки.

Виктор не видел его со времен финала Гран-при, хотя смотрел выступление мальчика на юношеском Чемпионате мира по одному из телевизоров за кулисами, пока готовился к своему прокату. Так же, как и тогда, в финале юношеского Гран-при несколькими месяцами ранее, его катание было увлекательным, эмоциональным и неповторимым. Слабые технические элементы его программы обеспечили ему медаль, висевшую на шее, бронзовую, не золотую, но техническая оценка могла быть улучшена со временем.

Виктор открыл рот, желая позвать другого фигуриста. Но прежде чем какие-либо слова сорвались с его губ, Юри развернулся, таща за собой чемодан, и исчез в толпе людей, которая все еще стояла в коридоре, скрывая его из поля зрения.

Яков кинул на него вопросительный взгляд, когда повернулся, но Виктор пожал плечами, что-то беззаботно сказав. В конце концов, это было оживленное место, и вполне вероятно, что Юри даже не видел его, и Виктору почудились те несколько коротких мгновений столкновения взглядов. Это было неважно. Судя по тому, что Виктор видел в катании Юри, он был уверен, что увидит мальчика на многих соревнованиях в будущем и другая возможность еще представится, в конце концов.

Виктору было восемнадцать, и Юри Кацуки привлек его внимание в первый раз. И, хотя он еще не знает об этом, он больше никогда не отвернется.

________________________________________

Виктору было девятнадцать, и он бежал.

Частью славы, которой он наслаждался, было постоянное присутствие папарацци, которое таких чувств не вызывало. Годы проходили, его слава продолжала расти, и после череды побед к его имени поклонники и пресса уже добавляли такие слова, как «легенда». Виктор гордился тем, чего он достиг, и обычно любил внимание, общаясь со своими поклонниками, давая интервью, улыбаясь на камеры. Но иногда это подавляло, а постоянное ощущение преследования, когда он был на соревнованиях, не было приятным.

После церемонии награждения ему понадобилось много времени, чтобы извлечь себя из толпы прессы и журналистов, поэтому, когда он увидел группу папарацци в коридоре, притаился и стал ждать удобного случая, чтобы сбежать так быстро, как сможет. Уклониться и просочиться сквозь толпу, стараясь оставаться незамеченным. Настоящее достижение из-за его яркой бело-красной формы и уникальных серебряных волос, узнаваемых даже теми, кто имел весьма посредственные знания о фигурном катании. 

Через несколько секунд Виктор увидел небольшой, выглядевший пустым, боковой коридор, и стремительно забежал туда, обнаружив дверь, отмеченную международным символом туалетной комнаты. И с благодарностью нырнул в нее. Отвлекшись на желание избежать прессы, он не заметил кого-то, находившегося прямо перед ним; было слишком поздно, произошло столкновение, и человек отшатнулся от силы удара.

Это был Юри Кацуки. Виктор снова вырос с тех пор, как он видел мальчика в последний раз, прибавив еще несколько сантиметров в высоту, его плечи и грудь раздались, разрушив его баланс таким образом, что первые несколько месяцев катания были удручающими, пока он не вынудил себя привыкнуть к этому. С другой стороны, у Юри, казалось, еще не было его первого скачка роста, он был по-прежнему маленьким и хрупким с округлым, как у ребенка, лицом. Большие карие глаза были на уровне Викторовой груди, и это было даже мило, когда ему пришлось посмотреть вверх, чтобы встретиться со взглядом Виктора, судорожно поправляя очки, которые после столкновения сидели криво. 

\- Простите, я не видел... - начал Юри и затих, когда пригляделся к его лицу, глаза расширились в понимании того, кто стоял перед ним.

Прошел год с тех пор, как Виктор видел Юри лично на прошлом Чемпионате мира, когда их глаза встретились так ненадолго в коридоре. С тех пор Виктор с интересом следил за карьерой Юри, наблюдая за ним на следующем финале юношеского Гран-при и на Чемпионате мира среди юниоров, который только что закончился.

В финале юношеского Гран-при Юри упал, пытаясь выполнить четверной тулуп, что расстроило Виктора – недостаток техники по-прежнему тянул вниз результат фигуриста, который катался с таким артистизмом. Затем на юношеском Чемпионате мира Юри отказался от квадов и, наконец, выиграл золото, которое он справедливо заслуживал.

И теперь он был здесь, в пустынной комнате, и глядел на Виктора в оцепенелом молчании. Виктор застыл на минуту, он был уверен, что на его лице было удивление от неожиданной встречи. Юри Кацуки был неуловим на всех соревнованиях, в которых принимал участие, и Виктор не ожидал, что столкнется с ним здесь. Но он никогда не был тем, кто упускает подвернувшиеся возможности.

\- Ты юниор, выигравший золото, да? Юри Кацуки? - спросил он, надеясь нарушить молчание, которое быстро стало неудобным. Он, конечно, знал, кем был Юри, но казалось немного странным то, что видя друг друга, официально они никогда не говорили раньше.

Легкий румянец появился на щеках Юри, и он быстро моргнул за толстой оправой своих очков, глядя немного испуганно, но все еще не двигаясь, чтобы ответить иначе, чем легким кивком. Тишина затянулась, и Виктору снова стало неловко. 

После того, как он увидел катание Юри, он был заинтригован, хотел поговорить с мальчиком. Но то не было времени, то возможности поймать его. Теперь, когда Юри выиграл золото среди юниоров, Виктор был уверен, что тот скоро перейдет во взрослое катание, и был взволнован. Смотреть на Юри было увлекательно, соревноваться с ним - еще больше. Сейчас, когда они были здесь вместе, он хотел нормально поговорить с мальчиком в первый раз, а не просто наблюдать за ним на экране, но Юри не делал никаких попыток заговорить первым, а Виктор был не совсем уверен в том, что хотел сказать.

Нервным привычным жестом он взъерошил волосы, пытаясь придумать, что еще сказать. Ощущение непривычных даже спустя несколько месяцев после стрижки коротких прядей до сих пор удивляло его. Часть его все-таки скучала по длинным волосам, но другая знала, что пришло время перемен. С каждым годом становилось все труднее и труднее удивлять аудиторию, а волосы были его визитной карточкой так долго, что его появление на публике в начале сезона с короткой стрижкой вызвало настоящий переполох. Перестройка образа была хорошим способом, чтобы удержать людей в тонусе, не давать им скучать, и спасти себя от той же проблемы.

Повернувшись обратно к мальчику, он улыбнулся, пытаясь выглядеть как можно более дружелюбным.

\- Я видел твою произвольную сегодня. Это было хорошее выступление, и выбор темы очень смелый, - Виктор попытался снова. Катание на коньках было хорошим выбором для начала. Катание было безопасным, чем-то знакомым, связывающим их вместе. - Ты выиграл без четверных и это впечатляет, большинство фигуристов уже юниорами включают их в свои программы.

Это было чем-то, что зацепило взгляд Виктора, когда он смотрел на Юри, завоевавшего золото в тот день. Выбор программы, которая целиком и полностью полагалась на мастерство исполнения, а не на такие обычные сейчас втиснутые технические элементы, был очень необычен и рискован. Но все явно окупилось.

Яков всегда пытался вбить в него то, что важность изложения превыше всего, но Виктор никогда не слушал. Никогда не было никаких нареканий на его презентацию, и прыжки были новым и захватывающим, и он по-прежнему мог удивлять аудиторию каждый раз, когда он осваивал новый. Но тогда, когда он был еще юниором, Яков насмехался над его желанием прыгать четверные.

В своем последнем юниорском сезоне он спонтанно добавил четверной флип в программу, которым вызвал гнев Якова, потому что он их ему запретил, пока Виктор не перейдет во взрослое катание. 

\- Хороший фигурист должен cуметь победить, не используя модные прыжки, чтобы отвлечь публику от того, что действительно важно, - когда-то сказал он, но, как обычно, Виктор не удосужился прислушаться к совету. Это был его последний сезон в качестве юниора, и он хотел произвести впечатление, совершить подвиг, что он и сделал.

Но было интересно смотреть, как Юри Кацуки тянет то, что Виктор никогда раньше не пробовал. То, к чему Яков подталкивал его, но он отказался исполнять подобное. Мельком Виктор подумал, что Якову, наверное, хотелось бы, чтобы Юри Кацуки был его учеником.

Его финальная программа поразила Виктора, а его решение соревноваться без четверных и подавно. Но Виктор также вспомнил, что Юри упал, когда попытался прыгнуть четверной тулуп всего лишь несколько месяцев назад. Его представление может быть безупречным, но его все-таки подвел технический аспект его программы, и он не сможет отворачиваться от этого вечно. Выступать и выигрывать без квадов впечатляюще в юниорах, но как только Юри станет кататься в старшей группе, отсутствие прыжков будет серьезным недостатком.

Виктор был очарован Юри Кацуки целый год, тем, как другой мальчик катался. Он хотел видеть, как Юри делает больше, хотел посмотреть, на что он будет похож, когда его потенциал будет раскрыт, и ничто не будет сдерживать его. Скоро они будут соревноваться в одной группе, и это было чем-то, чему Виктор наверняка хотел быть свидетелем. Он был в группе старших фигуристов, славился своей нереальной прыгучестью, и это было тем, с чем он смог бы помочь.

\- Я видел твоё выступление на прошлом Гран-при, - сказал он Юри, который с нечитаемым выражением на лице все еще смотрел на него в молчании, слегка прищурившись за толстой оправой очков. - Ты упал на выезде с четверного тулупа из-за того, что у тебя не было баланса. Попробуй во время вращений определить свой центр тяжести, это необходимо, если ты собираешься выигрывать на взрослых соревнованиях.

И Юри Кацуки, который мог бы прыгать с таким же мастерством, с каким он откатывает дорожки шагов, несомненно, будет силой, с которой нельзя не считаться, и это оживит мир фигурного катания, который так долго был поблекшим.

Но вместо ответа или признания этих слов Юри покосился на Виктора с выражением, которое застало его врасплох, и оттолкнул юношу, выбежав из комнаты и хлопнув дверью. Несколько секунд Виктор просто моргал, глядя в шоке на закрытую дверь, в сознании царила полная неразбериха.

Он мысленно пробежался по разговору, пытаясь понять, что могло вызвать такую реакцию. Вскользь рассмотрел возможность того, что Юри неправильно понял его. Английский для них обоих не был родным, в конце концов, и ошибиться было легко. Но в интервью, которые он смотрел, японец, казалось, очень хорошо владеет языком, даже если его акцент узнавался безошибочно как у неносителя языка. И после стольких лет работы с бесконечным потоком тренеров и преподавателей для того, чтобы соревноваться на международном уровне, слова срывались с губ легко, Виктор знал, что был слишком опытным.

Исключив языковой барьер, Виктор снова прокрутил разговор в уме, пытаясь понять, что могло быть причиной такой сильной реакции. Ничем не примечательные все его намерения и слова даже близко не стремились вызвать гнев.

Он просто хотел поговорить с Юри, поговорить с ним о страсти, которую они оба разделяют, и попробовать помочь подготовить его к тому резкому переходу, что он собирался сделать от юниора в старшую группу фигуристов.

Может быть, это как-то связано со статусом Виктора, как восходящей легенды в мире фигурного катания? Многие молодые фигуристы нервничали, когда разговаривали с ним, хотя никто из них не реагировал так, как Юри ранее. Он знал, что для него было возможным наткнуться на фигуристов младшего его. В частности, один швейцарский мальчик, которого он встретил после Чемпионата Европы в том году. Кристоф Джакометти, дебютировавший на Чемпионате мира, который только что завершился. После их краткой встречи во время Европейского первенства он почти постоянно был при Викторе на Чемпионате мира, и они обнаружили, что им на удивление хорошо вместе.

Когда он планировал поговорить с Юри Кацуки, он всегда полагал, что это будет так же легко. Но он не делал ставку на то, что Юри откажется говорить с ним, за исключением нескольких слов до того, как он узнал Виктора, а потом выбежит из комнаты, казалось бы, ничем не спровоцированный.

Юри Кацуки с каждой встречей становился все более загадочным. Виктор еще хотел поговорить с ним, чтобы узнать его, но разговор был оборван. Даже после повторного обдумывания, он все еще не мог понять, что сделал не так, чтобы Юри так среагировал. Казалось, что каждый раз, когда они встречались, мальчик становился все более и более таинственным.

Виктору девятнадцать, и по каким-то причинам Юри Кацуки, казалось, ненавидел его. И он понятия не имел, почему.

________________________________________

Виктору было двадцать, и он потерял способность удивлять зрителей.

Они до сих пор приходят толпами, чтобы посмотреть его катание, все так же приветствуют, ахают и хлопают неистово всем его программам, он продвигался все дальше и дальше, каждая новая программа кардинально отличалась от прошлой и была уникальной во всех отношениях. Но этот вид спорта был сложен, что только подгоняло его в ранние годы, сейчас же привело к выцветанию, хотя он протянул дольше всех тех, с кем он соревновался, и зрители начали замечать это.

Во время Олимпиады он с гордостью представлял свою страну на льду, но не успел даже сделать и шага на катке, как уже пошли слухи, предрекая ему победу. Виктор любил выигрывать, любил трепет победы, но только тогда, когда это было заслужено. Он гордился золотой медалью, которую выиграл на самых престижных соревнованиях в карьере любого фигуриста, больше, чем говорил об этом, но победа почти не чувствовалась.

Он был исполнителем, и он должен быть в состоянии продолжать удивлять зрителей, если он хотел сохранить вдохновение для выступлений. Вдохновение еще не покинуло его, но он чувствовал, что понемногу, год за годом, оно уходит, и он с ужасом ждал того момента, когда оно исчезнет полностью. Не сейчас, через многие годы, но если все останется без изменений, то так и будет. Он уже продал свою душу льду и не допускал и мысли о жизни без него. Потеря вдохновения была безотказным способом впасть в кризис, от которого многие фигуристы так и не оправились, и Виктор знал, что он не мог позволить этому случиться.

Было похоже на то, что другие фигуристы не разделяли проблему Виктора. Крис быстро поднялся по лестнице в старшей группе, и Виктор уже начал привыкать к его присутствию рядом. Было неплохо иметь кого-то, с кем можно было поговорить на соревнованиях без давления от возмущения, какое было у фигуристов постарше, или от идеализации младшими. Или, по крайней мере, у большинства младших. Крис был заметным исключением. Также как и Юри Кацуки.

С момента их встречи в туалете год назад Виктор сознательно держался на расстоянии, пытаясь разобраться в другом фигуристе. Что-то из того, что он сказал или сделал, заставило убежать мальчишку, и он не мог снова приблизиться к нему, пока не выяснит это, чтобы не совершить одну ошибку дважды. Это расстраивало Виктора, потому что он по-прежнему понятия не имел, что произошло, что стало причиной того, что Юри вылетел прочь, не сказав ни слова.

Несмотря на то, что произошло между ними, Виктор по-прежнему пристально следил за карьерой Юри, что стало делать гораздо легче, потому что они, наконец, соревновались в одной и той же группе. Как и Крис, Юри поднимался вверх. Пятое место на первом финале Гран-при не было тем, на что можно смотреть сверху вниз, и бронза на следующем Чемпионате мира, наконец, впервые поместила их вместе на подиуме.

Стоя на трибуне с Юри и Крисом, Виктор искренне волновался, чего-то подобного он не чувствовал даже во время катания на коньках в тот день. Никто не удивился, когда он выиграл золото, казалось, это уже не имело значения, к великому сожалению Виктора. Но они были приятно удивлены внезапным подъемом по карьерной лестнице прошлогоднего чемпиона мира среди юниоров, японского фигуриста, чей дебют в старшей группе был выдающимся, и кто уже начал делать себе имя в мире фигурного катания. Дебют был не таким выдающимся, как у Виктора, но все равно впечатляющим.

Это ощущение было тем, что Виктор потерял. Стремление, отчаянное желание проявить себя, всегда быть лучшим. Ничего не приходит без труда, победа для него стала простой, такой, какой не должна была быть, и он восхищался Юри все больше, как сильно тот боролся за медали, которые выигрывал. Вызов, безумство, стремление вверх по турнирной таблице от соревнования к соревнованию, от программы к программе. Совсем не скучно, потому что столько всего осталось сделать и доказать, и люди наблюдали за ним, потому что они хотели видеть его, когда это случится. Виктор хотел видеть, когда это случится.

Глядя на Юри, пока они вместе стояли на пьедестале на Чемпионате мира, он размышлял над тем, о чем паренек думал. Несмотря на то, что он сохранял дистанцию, он провел много времени, наблюдая за Юри, но он все еще никак не мог разобраться в другом фигуристе, казалось, не мог решить, что творится за карими глазами, что всегда смотрели на него так внимательно.

После внимательного наблюдения за Юри Виктор знал, что он, как оказалось, был единственным, кто столкнулся с этим конкретным выражением лица. В прессе Юри казался немного застенчивым, немного замкнутым, но искренним и честным во всех своих ответах. Со своими поклонниками он был таким же. После победы на Чемпионате мира среди юниоров число его поклонников начало расти, и Виктор видел, как Юри общался с некоторыми из них накануне, немного запинаясь в словах и краснея в ответ на похвалы, но сумев выкроить время, чтобы поговорить с каждым из них. Это покоряло, и Виктор уважал его все больше.

И вне прессы и болельщиков, Виктор мельком видел того Юри, что должен был существовать только вдали от камер. На соревновании, на котором японец, как всегда, был со своим тренером, вместе с ним присутствовал еще смуглый мальчик на несколько лет моложе и казавшийся по-настоящему идеальным другом для Юри. Виктор видел другого на соревнованиях, не как соперника, хотя смутно помнил, что слышал где-то, что он тоже был фигуристом, только юниором.

Тот Юри, существовавший рядом с тем другим мальчиком, очень отличался от Юри, которого Виктор видел в других случаях. Напряжение другого фигуриста, которого он даже не понял, держалось, пока не исчезло, когда рядом с Юри оказался друг и сказал что-то, и Виктор впервые услышал смех Юри, радостный звук, который, казалось, осветил всю комнату. Тех вороватых взглядов, которые Виктор собрал, было более чем достаточно, чтобы показать ему, что существовал совершенно другой Юри Кацуки, спрятанный под ровным сиянием, и этим он очаровывал его все сильнее.

Юри Кацуки был талантливым фигуристом с потенциалом для великих свершений и горячим стремлением для их воплощения в реальность. Его победы были выстраданы, но оттого были для него слаще всего на свете. Он был застенчив на публике, но покоряюще вежлив и искренен. Рядом с тем мальчиком, который, как Виктор знал, был другом Юри, он был безмятежно счастлив, и его смех мог бы согреть даже в самые холодные зимы.

И все же, когда Виктор посмотрел на него сверху вниз, стоя на пьедестале, Юри уставился на него с прищуром, и в его выражени лица невозможно было ошибиться. Выражение, которое, казалось, было предназначено исключительно Виктору, и было совершенно незаслуженно. Не было ничего, чем Виктор мог заслужить подобное обращение, чтобы быть выделенным подобным образом фигуристом, что становился все более и более очаровательным с каждым прошедшим сезоном.

Там должна быть какая-то причина, какой-то мотив, некая логика, стоящая за этим, но правда об этом по-прежнему оставалась недостижимой. Мысли Юри были скрыты, и не в первый раз Виктор пожелал суметь узнать мысли другого фигуриста.

Виктору было двадцать, и Юри Кацуки был разочаровывавшей, увлекательной, интригующей тайной. Загадкой, которую Виктор собирался решить в один прекрасный день.

________________________________________

Виктору двадцать один, и он, наконец-то, был снова вдохновлен.

Годы проходили мимо, и он начинал чувствовать, как вдохновение иссякало, понемногу, капля за каплей, с каждой неоспоримой победой. Когда он был моложе, он был вихрем из движений, музыки и идей, каждая следующая была более диковинной и оригинальной, чем предыдущая, и приносила ему больше золотых медалей и мировых рекордов, чем у любого другого фигуриста. Но постепенно это стало утомлять, как будто непрекращающиеся волны бились о песчаные берега, и не было ничего, что он мог сделать, чтобы остановить это.

Он по-прежнему завоевывал медали, до сих пор создавал программы, которые ошеломляли мир, но с каждым годом он становился все ближе и ближе к тому дню, когда сюрпризов в нем больше не будет. И однажды он потеряет все, чего только можно лишиться.

Но потом что-то изменилось. Потому что Юри Кацуки, вошедший в его жизнь, не сразу, постепенно, с каждой последующей медалью, которую он выигрывал, становясь все ближе и ближе, пока, наконец, не стоял впервые с Виктором с серебряной медалью, и на его лице была такая гордость, которую Виктор не чувствовал от своего собственного катания уже давно.

Юри Кацуки катался со всем тем, что Виктор когда-то любил и постепенно начал терять. Страсть, решимость, яростное стремление к победе, что почти заглушило все остальное. Из того, что он видел в тренировках Юри, размещенных на аккаунте его друга в социальной сети - Пхичита Чуланонта, юниора, тренирующегося вместе с Юри в Детройте – Юри работал одержимо, зверски усердно, разучивая движения и прыжки и совершенствуя программы, наполняя их жизнью и душой, вызывая трепет у каждого, кто их видел.

На публике он казался сдержанным, спокойным и загадочным, но на льду он обнажал перед всем миром свою душу, и на это было приятно смотреть. Он катался от души, и, казалось, чувствовал себя так глубоко и с такой силой, что Виктора затягивало, заставляя хотеть узнать больше. Он чувствовал себя связанным с другим фигуристом, хотел узнать его, чтобы увидеть красоту его души не только на льду, но и вне его.

Наблюдение за тем, как юноша катается на коньках, напоминало ему о том, что он когда-то так любил, о жизни на льду, и это начало проявляться в его выступлениях. Он уже не просто откатывал движения, но по-настоящему чувствовал музыку и шаги, катаясь с любовью и страстью, что чуть было не потерял.

Люди начали улавливать постепенное изменение, но приписали это неправильной причине. Соперничество, начали говорить они, появился молодой фигурист, который пытается свергнуть легенду и действующего чемпиона, навязывая свою игру и поднимаясь до заоблачных высот, чтобы захватить их. Это была фанатская версия, созданная из дикой спекуляции СМИ и болельщиков, которые, казалось, верили в то, что знали Виктора лучше, чем кто-либо еще. 

Там не было никакого соперничества, по крайней мере, со стороны Виктора, или не такое, как они утверждали. Он любил побеждать и любил все больше сейчас, но это потому, что почувствовал, как он снова заслуживает свои победы. Наконец-то его подтолкнули к тому, чтобы быть лучше, чтобы сохранить свои титулы. Он не обижался на Юри Кацуки, вместо этого он любил его за это.

Правда, Виктор думал, что со стороны другого фигуриста СМИ были гораздо ближе к истине. Постоянные взгляды, кидаемые на него Юри, было трудно пропустить, и даже если Виктор все еще не мог понять, почему он, казалось, так не нравился молодому фигуристу, все было более-менее ясным.

У Юри Кацуки была предельно ясная главная цель, о которой он говорил в каждом интервью и разговоре. На вопрос, который репорты задавали ему: «Какие у вас цели на следующее соревнование, следующий сезон?», он давал один и тот же ответ: «Моя цель выиграть золото».

«И я собираюсь победить Виктора Никифорова, чтобы сделать это». Его глаза всегда говорили своим выражением о презрении. Не было никаких сомнений у тех, кто видел такие взгляды, что он твердо нацелен на место, которое Виктор удерживал так долго, и был готов сделать все, что потребуется, чтобы добиться этого.

Однажды какой-то репортер продолжал давить и давить, надеясь на историю, даже зная, насколько настораживался Юри, когда разговор касался Виктора. Очевидно, тот хотел личной информации, шокирующих новостей, чтобы подпитать слухи о соперничестве, а это был стандартный для Юри ответ.

\- Вы планируете взять золото? - спросил репортер, когда разговор начал подходить к концу. - Планируете сдвинуть Виктора Никифорова с позиции действующего чемпиона мира?

\- Да, - Юри ответил, а в глазах и голосе был огонь, который был там всегда, когда поднималась тема победы.

\- Если вы сделаете это... - репортер продолжил, но Юри прервал, прежде чем тот завершил предложение.

\- Не если, - сказал он. - Когда.

Для Виктора не было странным то, что он был последним препятствием для множества людей, желавших победы и работавших над этим всю жизнь. Даже Крис, теперь близкий друг, часто говорил о своем желании победить Виктора и, наконец, выиграть золото. Но когда об этом говорил Крис, его слова были добродушными, дружелюбными. Он хотел выиграть, чтобы когда-нибудь окончательно сбить Виктора с вершины подиума, но у него в голосе не было никакой злости или обиды, когда они добродушно обсуждали эту тему много раз.

Слова Юри Кацуки, впрочем, никогда не казались дружелюбными. Совсем нет.

Виктор не мог этого понять. Это могла быть ревность, что разжигала злость к другому фигуристу, который всегда стоял на его пути. Но от Криса он знал, что это было возможно - дружить со своими конкурентами, быть рядом, несмотря на соперничество, которое существовало между ними, и он не понимал, почему с Юри не так. Почему Юри, казалось, ненавидел его так сильно и так долго, когда все, чего Виктор хотел, это поговорить с ним. Поговорить и подружиться, а может быть, в один прекрасный день стать друзьями, потому что Юри был восхитительным, и Виктор хотел знать о нем все. Раскрыть секреты души, которую тот обнажал только на льду и держал крепко запертой в любых других ситуациях.

Но пока Виктор сохранял дистанцию и избегал вопросов репортеров, любивших набрасываться на него, после того как что-то пошло не так в последний раз, когда он попытался поговорить с Юри Кацуки. Что-то пошло не так, хотя Виктор даже не знал, что именно, и как это исправить, и он не хотел рисковать, чтобы подобное не произошло снова, пока он не узнает больше. Яков однажды сказал ему проводить больше времени с ногами во рту, чем на коньках, и хотя Виктор обычно игнорировал его советы, в данной ситуации решил поступиться необдуманным и импульсивным сиюминутным инстинктом и помедлить, прежде чем сделать какой-либо шаг.

Виктору двадцать один, и он хотел узнать Юри Кацуки, как бы много времени это ни заняло и чего бы ни стоило.

________________________________________

Виктору было двадцать два, и он завидовал.

Прошел почти год с тех пор, как Юри выиграл свое первое серебро против Виктора на последнем Чемпионате мира, и второе - на следующем финале Гран-при, разрыв между ними постепенно сокращался. Это было волнующе, и Виктор бросился обратно в катание, практикуясь до поздней ночи и постоянно набрасывая новые идеи для программ и музыки с прыжками, готовясь к следующему соревнованию, чтобы снова помериться силами с Юри.

Яков был доволен возросшим стремлением и вдохновением Виктора, но не был бы рад, узнав причину.

«Он опасен, - сказал он Виктору однажды ночью, когда он остался на льду после закрытия катка. - Никогда не следует недооценивать кого-то, кто идеально делает обязательные фигуры в начале каждого разогрева, как он. В мое время он был бы абсолютным чемпионом, и ты бы оставался в пыли. Ты привык быть на вершине мира, Виктор, но если не будешь осторожным, он заберет ее себе».

Виктора мало заботила угроза его титулам, исходившая от Юри. Это была та опасность, что заставляла его сердце биться быстрее, и каждое соревнование становилось интересным, и он подумал, что, возможно, не жалко однажды и проиграть Юри Кацуки. Удивление зрителей всегда было его главной целью, и неожиданно их интерес все время оставался высоким, потому что во время каждого соревнования один и тот же вопрос крутился в мыслях каждого. Сможет ли Виктор Никифоров удержать в этом году свои титулы, или, наконец, у Юри Кацуки появится шанс забрать домой золото. Каждое новое соревнование и каждая новая победа были сюрпризом, чем не являлись так долго.

Виктор знал, что Яков просто беспокоится за него, но он не нуждался в этом. Да, это правда, что Юри был угрозой всему, на что Виктор потратил всю жизнь, но что за жизнь без маленькой проблемы? Также было верно, что присутствие Юри Кацуки в мире фигурного катания стало причиной раскола, не всегда получавшегося в пользу Виктора, но не то чтобы он был особенно озабочен этим.

В течение очень долгого времени он был любимцем мирового фигурного катания, и пока это еще в основном правда, хотя сейчас и существовала значительная часть болельщиков, которые уже начали ненавидеть его, подражая фигуристу, которого они боготворили. Яков негодовал от его имени, и Виктор мог признать, что это было не всегда приятно на соревнованиях, когда у части толпы, которой раньше не существовало, появилось желание увидеть его провалившимся. Но у него по-прежнему было много поклонников, и слова, что он слышал, не слишком беспокоили его. Яков говорил ему много раз, чтобы он избегал пресыщения всем этим, но Виктор мог справиться с неприязнью от небольшой группы поклонников, если такова была плата за то, что Юри Кацуки катается против него.

Единственная вещь, которая его все-таки волновала: каким по-прежнему далеким от него казался другой фигурист, и насколько мало все то, что Виктор знал о нем.

В преддверии соревнований он очень редко видел другого фигуриста, что не было необычно. Юри Кацуки был заведомо недостижим для журналистов, болельщиков и других фигуристов. За исключением Пхичита Чуланонта, его друга, и главного источника информации Виктора о Юри из его аккаунтов в социальных сетях.

Он также был тайским фигуристом, который стал в тот день источником зависти для Виктора, наблюдавшего, как они смеются вместе, пока Юри растягивался, готовясь к своей короткой программе. Он завидовал их дружбе.

Виктор провел много лет, наблюдая за Юри, желая познакомиться с ним, но не мог из-за гнева и негодования, которые, казалось, волнами расходились от другого фигуриста, когда он был рядом. Юри был еще более неуловимым для него, чем для любого другого фигуриста, и он всегда словно исчезал, когда Виктор приближался. И когда он был близок по необходимости, в основном, когда они стояли вместе на пьедестале, он практически излучал враждебность.

Но рядом с другом он был совершенно другим человеком. Веселым, счастливым и открытым, смеявшимся и шутившим так, только, как Виктор видел, когда они были вместе. Смех Юри был красивым, улыбка озаряла все его лицо, и Виктор хотел быть единственным, кто сможет заставить его выглядеть так же однажды. Но это казалось почти несбыточной мечтой, пока Юри все еще так вел себя с ним.

И хотя уже прошло столько времени, Виктор запутался еще больше в источниках враждебности другого фигуриста. Сначала он верил, что, возможно, это была ревность и обида за потери, что вызывали каскад негативных эмоций от Юри всякий раз, когда он был рядом, но с течением времени это казалось все более и более маловероятным.

Юри был вежливым и милым с каждым фигуристом, но не с Виктором, даже с теми, что изредка побеждали его в отборочных соревнованиях или один или два раза на кубке Четырех континентов, где Виктор никогда не катался. Как и всем фигуристам, ему, кажется, не нравилось проигрывать, но это никогда не встречалось с такой же горечью, как это было, когда Виктор стоял выше его на пьедестале. Юри Кацуки не был по природе своей недоброжелательным или злым, Виктор мог видеть это из того, как он относился ко всем, кроме него. Природа его неприязни была личной, направленной исключительно на Виктора.

В течение многих бессонных ночей Виктор прокручивал их единственное короткое общение и пытался понять, что могло произойти, чтобы создать такую сильную неприязнь за такой короткий промежуток времени. Но он никак не мог выяснить это. Там должно было быть нечто большее, чего-то не хватало, но правда ускользала от него. И он был уверен, что Юри никогда не расскажет ему, даже если он попросит, учитывая холодный прием, что он всегда получал от другого фигуриста, когда они были вместе.

Юри красиво катался, бросал вызов Виктору, подтолкнул его, чтобы тот стал лучше, и он был теплым, честным и добрым со всеми, кроме него одного. Виктор был, так же как и всегда, очарован им, и его желание познакомиться с Юри лишь росло. Он хотел, чтобы Юри улыбался, смеялся и говорил с ним, как он говорил со своим другом. Он хотел узнать Юри, потому что Юри вернул что-то в его жизнь, что все стало казаться вдруг ярче, и Виктор хотел поблагодарить его за это.

Виктор проводил много времени, близко наблюдая за Юри как на льду, так и вне его, и он смог благополучно сделать вывод, что у Юри была прекрасная душа. То, что сияло в его катании и то, как он смеялся и каким был внимательным со всеми своим поклонниками и всеми, с кем говорил, и кто не был Виктором.

Виктор продолжал смотреть через весь зал, как Юри и его друг разговаривали и смеялись вместе. Пхичит что-то прокомментировал неслышно в шуме комнаты, в которой они находились, и Юри рассмеялся так, что, Виктор думал, у него слезы выступили на глазах, нос восхитительно сморщился, и его голос был светлым и радостным. Пока он смеялся, то немного изменил позу, и вдруг вся радость сползла с его лица, когда его глаза встретились со взглядом Виктора.

Виктор почувствовал, как его сердце дрогнуло, потому что он ничего не сделал, только смотрел, и все же даже одним своим присутствием, казалось, высасывал счастье из Юри. Это было одной из причин, почему Виктор всегда оставался в стороне - потому что ненавидел то, что он, казалось, был причиной, даже если он до сих пор не знал почему. Сосредоточившись на другом фигуристе, он искал на его лице какой-нибудь знак или подсказку, что могло стать причиной внезапной перемены в эмоциях, но ничего не нашел.

Прежде чем у него был шанс сделать что-то большее, Яков окликнул его через всю комнату, и Виктор был вынужден отвернуться. Он впервые на соревновании катался первым, и подошла его очередь выходить на каток.

Когда Виктор добрался до арены, где тысячи фанатов уже скандировали его имя, то понадеялся, что Юри будет смотреть. Там были телевизионные экраны, установленные по всей той площади, где они оба находились в течение нескольких минут, показывая каток, на который будет выходить каждый фигурист, и Виктор надеялся, что Юри будет смотреть на него так же пристально, как и Виктор за ним. Его программа, в конце концов, была вдохновлена Юри.

Во всех программах, которые он исполнял, Виктор ставил хореографию сам, выбирая музыку и создавая программу, чтобы вызвать эмоции и рассказать историю всем, кто наблюдал за ним. 

Его короткая для этого сезона была особенной для него, потому что он создавал ее с Юри в своей голове, с тем, кто отказался позволить Виктору узнать его, но которого Виктор хотел все же узнать. Образ соперничества, изображенный СМИ, стал еще более распространенным, чем когда-либо, но Виктор знал, что его чувства к Юри были очень далеки от ненависти и обиды, в которые, казалось, верили все. С каждым годом они становились все сильнее, и его желание узнать Юри больше, чем просто конкурента, росло.

Песня, под которую он катался, была дуэтом с текстом, который захватил его внимание в тот самый момент, когда он услышал его, и он катался со всем тем, что было у него в сердце, изливая в программе все, что чувствовал. Он не мог правильно говорить с Юри, не тогда, когда каждый раз, когда он был близко, Юри замыкался в себе и становился жестоким и холодным, как лед, на котором катался, но это не значит, что он не мог говорить вообще. Катание на коньках было само по себе языком, и тем, что они оба изучали всю свою жизнь. Он не был уверен, что Юри смотрел, но надеялся на это.

Слова, возможно, и не достигнут Юри и, кажется, что он никогда не получит шанс узнать Юри не только в качестве соперника, но Виктор все-таки надеялся, что у них еще было время. И он никогда не сдастся.

После того, как он закончил программу, то покинул лед, чтобы узнать результат, прежде чем пройти на трибуны, чтобы посмотреть выступление оставшихся фигуристов. В частности, был один фигурист, кого он жаждал увидеть.

Когда Юри вышел на каток для собственного выступления, он выглядел сосредоточенным, полностью блокируя все, готовясь к катанию. Музыка, что он выбрал, заполнила стадион, мелодия была скорбной, почти нестерпимо грустной, и у Виктора заболело сердце. Тем более что Юри катался с такой душераздирающей печалью, эмоции, струящиеся глубоко в нем, выплескивались наружу с каждым совершенным движением.

У Юри был дар: когда он катался, он мог тронуть сердца всех, кто наблюдал за ним, дать им почувствовать то, что он чувствует, когда танцует. То, что впервые зацепило Виктора, и становилось только мощнее и мощнее, пока он рос, учился и совершенствовался, пока не превратился в то, что стоило увидеть. Ошеломляюще невероятным на льду, таким, что ни один человек не был способен отвернуться от него.

Навыки Юри были не единственным, что изменилось за эти годы. Фигурист на льду прошел очень долгий путь от невинного с виду мальчика, которого Виктор впервые увидел плачущим в одиночестве и таким напуганным. Теперь его фигура была полна самообладания и уверенности в себе, а лицо заметно возмужало за прошедшие годы. 

Скулы заострились, и последняя деталь, придававшая ему ребяческой округлости, исчезла, оставив ему лицо, что вскружило головы многих. Его фигура тоже изменилась, выросла и окрепла по мере того, как годы шли, пока он не стал худощавым и изящным, стройным, но с сокрытой в теле силой, которая поразила мир фигурного катания, с выносливостью, не имеющей себе равных на льду.

Выносливость была тем, что подталкивало его к пределу, когда он катался, добавляя прыжок за прыжком во вторую половину программы, пока Виктор не смог увидеть капли пота, выступившие на его лбу. Но как он катался. Во всем, что он делал, была яростная решимость, и она была одной из тех вещей, что делали его прокаты такими поистине красивыми.

Юри подвел программу к завершению, и публика сошла с ума. Виктор тоже хлопал, потому что его катание не раз удивляло или заставляло трепетать. Когда Юри сошел с катка, он был встречен другом, который схватил его в охапку так, что чуть не сбил с ног своим энтузиазмом. Виктор смотрел на них вместе и снова почувствовал крошечные ростки зависти: как легко Юри улыбнулся своему другу, когда он никогда не смотрел на Виктора иначе, чем с отвращением.

После поздравления от друга, Юри пошел к «уголку Слез и Поцелуев», чтобы узнать результат, и, когда он был объявлен, зал взорвался, осознав поступившую информацию. Имя Юри появлялось в верхней части табло, даже выше Виктора.

\- Похоже, ты, наконец, встретил достойного соперника, - шутил Крис позже ночью.

Они ушли пить после завершения коротких, это не была одна из их диких ночей, которыми они славились, просто более спокойный вид отдыха. Они оба все же катались на следующий день, и с Крисом было весело пить, но Виктор не был настолько безответственным, чтобы напиться в ночь накануне произвольной, кто бы ни был его другом. Крис убедил его выйти проветриться после событий дня, а Виктор легко позволил себя убедить.

Он что-то согласно промычал и слегка улыбнулся, сделав глоток из бокала перед ним. Прошли годы, прежде чем кому-то удалось приблизиться, и это было захватывающе: знать, что ему придется работать усерднее, чем когда-либо на следующий день, удивляя зрителя еще более захватывающими способами для победы.

\- Я всегда надеялся, что это я собью тебя с пьедестала, на котором ты стоишь так долго, - пошутил Крис, игриво толкнув Виктора плечом. - Но, похоже, Кацуки может меня опередить. Однажды я поимею вас обоих, попомни мои слова.

Разговор был дразнящим, и Виктор рассмеялся вместе с ним. Они, может, и были соперниками, но в первую очередь они были друзьями. Он знал, как Крис расстраивался, будучи всегда на втором месте, но об этом они говорили прежде, и он знал, что это чувство не было обидой лично на Виктора.

\- Он был сегодня удивителен, - согласился Виктор, и Крис послал ему изучающий взгляд на этих словах.

\- Был, - подтвердил Крис, но его голос был немного неуверенным. - Но ты, кажется, очень доволен тем, что он тебя открыто ненавидит.

Виктор просто пожал плечами, делая еще один глоток из своего стакана и чувствуя ожог от скользнувшего в горло алкоголя. Он, возможно, не нравился Юри на данный момент, но однажды он хотел выяснить почему и, наконец, сломать обиду, что удерживала его так далеко.

\- Что-то в нем есть, - сказал он Крису вместо того, чтобы выразить свои самые сокровенные мысли. - Я чувствую себя как-то связанным с ним. – Тем, что он не сказал, было «привлеченным им. Очарованным им».

\- Ну, наверняка это одностороннее притяжение, - Крис снова пошутил, но в глазах был намек на серьезность. - Я говорил с ним раньше, и он кажется действительно хорошим человеком, но, похоже, в тебе есть что-то, что он на самом деле ненавидит.

Виктор вздохнул, потому что знал: это было правдой. Неважно, как сильно ему это не нравилось, и как бы мало он в этом не понимал.

\- Знаю, - ответил он, и Крис просто поднял бровь, делая глоток из собственного стакана.

Виктор знал, что Крис не понимал его увлечение Юри Кацуки, но, по крайней мере, он не подталкивал его дальше и не комментировал это во время произвольной на следующий день. Виктор катал раньше Юри, что означало, что у него будет время узнать свои баллы, а затем посмотреть на других фигуристов после завершения своей программы.

Его произвольная отличалась от всего, что он пробовал прежде, что-то новое, чтобы удивить зрителей, ведь у него была страсть и стремление делать это снова и снова, и это чувство было захватывающим. Когда все закончилось, он остался на трибунах с Крисом, чтобы посмотреть танец Юри.

Песня Юри была вальсом, темным и опасным, и через Виктора прошла некая искра, потому что он узнал этот стиль мгновенно.

Программа не была копией, совсем нет. Она была индивидуальной и неповторимой и прекрасно смотрелась, но ядро ее, сердцевина, была чем-то явно похожей на то, что он делал сам годами ранее.

В самый первый раз, когда он заметил Юри, вскоре после того, как он увидел мальчика, плачущего в одиночестве, он откатал вальс, очень похожий на тот, что исполнял Юри. Танец с невидимым партнером, прекрасным вызовом. Каждое движение наполовину, согласовывавшееся существующей фигурой на льду с призраком в воображении.

И теперь Юри был занят тем же самым, программа была совершенно уникальной и принадлежащей ему, но в сходстве не было сомнений. Виктор знал, что Юри видел его в тот день, он заметил другого мальчика, наблюдавшего из тени, перед тем, как он исчез. Это могло быть незапланированным совпадением, вдохновением, подсознательно взятым из программы Виктора, или это мог быть стратегический ход, но в любом случае, смысл оставался тем же.

Юри смотрел программы Виктора, точно так же, как сам Виктор смотрел их у Юри. Того, что он смотрел и наслаждался хотя бы одной составляющей, которую взял в свое катание, было достаточно, чтобы сердце Виктора заколотилось в груди. Потому что если катание Юри черпало вдохновение из работ Виктора, тогда, может быть, Юри вовсе не ненавидел его так сильно, как всем казалось.

Виктор по-прежнему был поглощен своими мыслями, когда Юри закончил свою программу и покинул лед, чтобы узнать оценки, и чуть не пропустил объявление по громкоговорителю. Только тогда, когда шум толпы вокруг него превратился в оглушительный рев, он выплыл из своих мыслей, увидев, что имя Юри снова было ниже его на табло. Их оценки ярко горели на экране, и он мог видеть, как умопомрачительно они были близки, Юри проиграл один-единственный балл.

Это было очень близко, кто-то смог подобраться к нему за так впервые за долгое время, так что он был почти разочарован тем, что усилия Юри не увенчались успехом. Виктор любил побеждать, но программы Юри были потрясающими, и он был горд тем, что превзошел что-то настолько особенное. Он не хотел бы проигрывать, но если бы это случилось, он бы проиграл Юри Кацуки с улыбкой.

Сидя в «уголке Слез и Поцелуев», Юри выглядел опустошенным, и Виктор хотел подойти и утешить его, поздравить его с двумя прекрасно выполненными программами, но он знал, что не мог этого сделать. Последний раз, когда он попытался похвалить Юри, это имело неприятные последствия, и другой фигурист выглядел таким душераздирающе несчастным, что он не хотел сделать все еще хуже.

Позже в ту ночь и на следующий день Виктор вспоминал события соревнования, обдумывая его снова и снова. Юри плохо реагировал на него при одном взгляде, но, как и раньше, он был добрым и дружелюбным ко всем остальным, человеком, Виктор был уверен, действительно светившимся изнутри. Он был потрясающим на льду, когда катался, наполнен эмоциями и допускал Виктора до мельчайших проблесков в своей душе, что тот всегда жаждал. И более того, одна из программ, которую он откатал с такой страстью, была так похожа в своей сути на то, что, он знал, Юри уже видел в его исполнении, когда они впервые увидели друг друга несколько лет назад.

Виктору было двадцать два, и Юри Кацуки был прекрасной энигмой. И Виктор не хотел отводить взгляд.

________________________________________

Виктору было двадцать два, и ему было больно.

Это была ошибка, глупая, глупая ошибка, и она дорого стоила ему. Многие люди предупреждали его в прошлом об опасности этого вида спорта, которому он отдал свою жизнь. 

«Все хорошие фигуристы в какой-то момент получают травмы, - говорили они ему. - Ты просто должен молиться, чтобы это не было концом твоей карьеры, если с тобой это случится».

Но он не слушал, потому что с ним такого никогда не случалось, и никто не мог остановить его, доводящего себя до предела и дальше, на льду. Низкий болевой порог уже начал сказываться на суставах из-за напряжения, в которое он помещал свое тело снова и снова, и ежедневно после занятий он обнаруживал, что его ноги в ушибах или кровоточат из-за изнурительных тренировок, в которых он заставлял себя дойти до конца. Но он всегда оставался до конца и никогда не верил, что он может быть по-настоящему травмирован.

Он был Виктором Никифоровым, он был на вершине мирового фигурного катания и ему, наконец, снова стало это нравиться, и ему все еще столько оставалось сделать. Часть его всегда чувствовала себя непобедимым, и это только сделало все еще болезненнее, когда все рухнуло.

Соревнование, на котором это произошло, было одним из квалификационных. Skate Canada, где Виктор был много раз. В то утро не было ничего особенного, ничего необычного. Первой ласточкой грядущих изменений была разминка перед началом короткой программы.

Виктор скользил по льду, прогоняя программу, и был погружен в свои мысли, когда заметил его, далеко на трибунах, но глаза Виктора не могли ошибиться. Юри Кацуки, одетый не в очередной свой костюм для выступления, в которых Виктор настолько привык видеть его, сидевший рядом с мужчиной - Виктор опознал его тренера - и наблюдавший за фигуристами на катке. Виктор был поражен настолько, что чуть не оступился, но смог избежать ошибки прежде, чем она стала реальностью.

Он быстро огляделся, пытаясь понять, какого черта Юри Кацуки делал на Skate Canada. Несколькими днями ранее Виктор смотрел, как он взял золото на Skate America, но он не ожидал увидеть этого человека вживую вплоть до финала Гран-при. Через пару секунд безумной путаницы еще один фигурист промчался мимо Виктора со светлой улыбкой на лице, махая трибунам, и Виктор вдруг понял.

Пхичит Чуланонт катался на том же конкурсе, что и он, факт, который он упускал из виду до сих пор. Конечно же, Юри приехал, чтобы поддержать своего друга. Они знали друг друга давно, и Виктор видел Пхичита на соревнованиях Юри раньше. Это имело смысл, все могло быть и наоборот.

Все оставшееся время перед короткой Виктор ничего не мог с собой поделать: взгляд его был прикован к тому месту, где высоко над ним сидел Юри. Когда Пхичит танцевал, Виктор наблюдал за радостью и гордостью на лице Юри, а когда таец, наконец, закончил, смотрел, как Юри сграбастал того в сокрушительное объятие, хваля программу, излучая счастье каждой клеткой тела. 

Юри чувствовал такие сильные эмоции и позволил себе показать их так ярко, что было невозможно не почувствовать то же самое, и Виктор нашел себя улыбающимся, смотря на них даже теперь, когда знакомые приступы зависти давали о себе знать. Потому что Юри никогда не смотрел на него так раньше, несмотря на то, насколько он этого хотел.

Когда настало время проката Виктора, он не смог представить необходимое изображение и сопутствующие чувства. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как он впервые увидел Юри Кацуки, смотрящим на его катание, и почувствовал, как что-то шевельнулось внутри, что только усилилось за эти годы, пока не стало почти всепоглощающим. Многое уже прошло с тех пор, как он впервые попытался поговорить с другим мальчиком, наладить отношения, потому что он почему-то что-то чувствовал, и Юри мог быть ему родственной душой, и он хотел узнать его получше.

Но тот разговор закончился плохо, и Виктору никак не удавалось найти или создать хорошую возможность, чтобы попробовать снова. Терпение не было его коньком, ему было трудно оставаться в стороне, и оно, наконец, начало заканчиваться. 

Конечно, было время, чтобы попытаться еще раз поговорить с Юри. Другой фигурист мог быть враждебен, как и всегда, но Виктор надеялся, что с годами это ослабнет, но ничего не происходило, хотя Виктор был уверен, что справитсяс этим, если только сможет узнать причину и, наконец, разгадать тайну, которой был Юри Кацуки.

Мысли о Юри поглощали его, даже когда он пытался полностью сосредоточиться на своей программе. Юри был лучом света в темном царстве, глотком свежего воздуха, принесшим жизнь в мир Виктора, даже не осознававшего, как много он терял, пока все не вернулось.

В самом начале он был очарован Юри. Тем, как он катался, человеком внутри, крупицами его истинного «я», что Виктор видел на льду, когда он был наиболее открыт и уязвим. С годами увлечение только росло, как и сложность тайны, окружавшей Юри, и все, что он делал и чувствовал.

Но чем больше Виктор был очарован Юри Кацуки, тем больше он смотрел на него. У Юри было доброе сердце и красивая улыбка, и он держал себя сдержанно на публике, когда он позволял своим эмоциям свободно течь, выходя на лед, становилось ясно, что он чувствовал глубоко внутри, и Виктор узнавал это, потому сам всегда чувствовал себя так на протяжении всей своей жизни. Юри был трудолюбивым, с преданностью, которой лишь немногие когда-либо достигали, и был полностью посвящен льду, как и Виктор. Он был страстным и интригующим, и Виктор хотел знать о нем все, все, что он скрывал от остального мира.

Он хотел, чтобы Юри улыбался и смеялся до беспамятства. Он хотел часами рассказывать Юри обо всем происходящем под солнцем. Он хотел узнать его и быть узнанным в ответ.

Это произошло тогда, когда он отвлекся на мысли о Юри и тупо не обращал внимания на то, о чем ему надо было думать.

Виктор прыгнул, так, как он делал это бесчисленное множество раз прежде, и это должно было быть превосходным, только в этот раз вдруг не было. Прыжок был тяжелым, четверной лутц, забравший у него сотни болезненных часов на тренировках, освоенный так давно, что он думал, что в нем ошибки не будет больше никогда.

Но он совершил ошибку. Слишком был занят, чтобы уделять должное внимание, слишком уверен в собственных способностях, и, как только его конек коснулся льда, он знал, что все потеряно. Он полностью потерял баланс, и приземление вышло плохим. Боль пронзила его ногу, когда он оказался на твердой поверхности, импульс прыжка толкнул его вперед, он упал на лед и болезненно врезался в перегородку, разделявшую каток и трибуны.

Отдаленно он слышал, что музыка резко оборвалась, но он едва мог заставить себя признать это, потому что нога сгорала в огне боли, и даже холодная поверхность льда, на которой он лежал, не спасала.

Чувствуя унижение за публичный провал, такую глупость, он попытался встать на колени и распрямиться, намереваясь продолжать, но резкий всплеск боли во всем теле остановил его. Он был настолько сильным, что он не смог сдержать ответный пронзительный крик, разодравший глотку.

Гул прошелся по всему стадиону, и Виктор перевернулся так, чтобы смотреть в потолок, а не на лед, предавший его, закрыл глаза и попытался бороться с выступившими от острых вспышек боли слезами, пытавшимися скатиться по щекам.

Вдруг он почувствовал теплое прикосновение чьей-то руки к своему плечу, и снова открыл глаза, чтобы увидеть врача, нагнувшегося над ним, пытающегося унести его со льда на носилках. Рывком Виктор стряхнул его руку, не волнуясь о возможной грубости этого жеста, потому что было слишком много боли, которую он не мог позволить себе показать. Там было слишком много глаз и давления с ожиданием, которые шли рука об руку с его репутацией живой легенды, не дозволяя слабости.

Вместо этого он взял предложенную руку второго врача, который бросился на помощь, решился опереться на них, и снова поморщился, когда оперся на поврежденную ногу, заглушив страдальческий крик.

Так быстро, как отважился, он проделал путь в ту сторону катка, где Яков ждал его, выглядя таким обеспокоенным, каким Виктор еще никогда его не видел. На задворках разума Виктор отметил, что зрители аплодируют, показывая свою поддержку, даже когда он провалился, и он обернулся, чтобы помахать им в знак благодарности, прежде чем позволить Якову и медикам увести его. 

Он не смог заставить себя поднять взгляд на трибуны, туда, где, как он знал, сидел и смотрел Юри Кацуки, но другой фигурист не выходил у него из головы, даже когда его отвезли в больницу и, много позже, когда он, наконец, вернулся в Россию. Маккачин сворачивался рядом и утешительно лизал его руки, пытаясь заставить Виктора почувствовать себя лучше единственным известным ему способом.

Вернувшись в Россию, Виктор надеялся, что все могло быть лучше, но на самом деле все было много хуже. Ущерб от неудачного прыжка был настолько серьезным, что Яков запретил ему даже пытаться кататься до конца сезона. Когда Виктор спросил, когда он сможет, наконец, вернуться на лед, врачи нахмурились и пробормотали что-то про шанс и терапию и вероятное допущение, и Виктор точно знал, что они пытались скрыть с их бессвязными словами.

Травма была плохая. Не катастрофическая, но достаточно плохая, чтобы выставить его минимум на сезон, а может и дольше. Плохой настолько, что если ему сильно не повезет, то его нога может никогда не стать прежней. И он знал, что если это случится, то его жизнь будет кончена.

Давным-давно он продал свою душу льду и никогда не жалел об этом раньше, но как только лед отобрали, он понял, как мало у него осталось. И дом, и его любимый Маккачин, и его друзья из мира фигурного катания, такие как Крис. Но пока все, что он мог вспомнить, все в его жизни было основано на спорте, который он любил, и без него весь мир казался гораздо более пустым и пугающим.

С каждым проходившим днем он старался чем-то заполнить свое время, отвлечься от боли в ноге и в сердце, но ничего не помогало. Иногда он брал Маккачина на прогулку, но даже это было болезненным и длилось совсем недолго, прежде чем он вынужден был останавливаться. Много времени он проводил на катке, не выходя на лед, но ему все же нужно было быть рядом с ним. В конце концов, Яков заразился его хандрой и запретил ему даже это, сказав пойти и пожить своей жизнью, и поправляться, перестав так чувствовать себя проклятым.

Виктор знал, что Яков просто беспокоился о нем, и он мог видеть почему. Он знал, что был жалким, что ему было двадцать два и он понятия не имел, что ему с собой делать за пределами катка, но, в конце концов, это было правдой. Мысль, что ему, возможно, никогда не удастся вернуться, давила на него ежедневно и ежеминутно.

Когда Яков и Георгий отправились в Москву на Кубок Ростелекома, Виктор поехал с ними. Яков пожалел его и решил не ставить под сомнение его решения, и Виктор был благодарен за это. Просмотр Чемпионата Ростелекома даст, по крайней мере, повод снова почувствовать связь с миром фигурного катания, даже если он не мог соревноваться. И часть его, которая была больше, чем он когда-либо мог признать вслух, хотела быть там, соревноваться, потому что Юри Кацуки катался. Юри вдохновил его однажды, когда он начинал чувствовать, что теряет свою цель в жизни, и часть Виктора по-детски надеялась, что другой человек сможет сделать это снова, даже если он не подозревал о таком влиянии на жизнь Виктора.

На конкурсе он прятался, не желая быть замеченным ни болельщиками, ни журналистами, что всегда преследовали каждое его движение, но он все же смотрел. Конкуренция была довольно напряженной, хотя и близко не подошла к тому уровню финала Гран-при, что он знал. Но более всего, то, что выделилось больше, чем все остальное, стало выступление Юри Кацуки.

Он был хорош, как и всегда, но эмоции и страсть, что обычно наполняли его катание, были странно отсутствующими. Виктор смотрел на него достаточно, чтобы знать его обычный стиль, и в том, как Юри двигался, было что-то механическое, как если бы он просто переживал движения, а не изливал сердце и душу в своем катании так, как Виктор привык.

Это мешало смотреть, и Виктор размышлял, что было тем, что покинуло его исполнение.

После соревнований и награждения Виктор ушел, выскользнул незамеченным и возвратился обратно в отель. В течение нескольких часов он пытался отвлечь себя, но все усилия были тщетны, и, в конце концов, он сдался. Вместо этого он отправился в московскую ночь, зная, что ему нужно, даже если разумом он понимал, насколько это было странно на самом деле.

Нахождение рядом со льдом успокаивало, помогало ему думать, потому что он был всем, что он когда-либо знал, и утешал так, как не могло ничто другое. Даже если он не мог выразить свои чувства на льду так, как привык, просто быть рядом с катком лучше, чем ничего.

В частности, вокруг отеля, в котором он остановился, было несколько мест, о которых он знал. Это был каток, который Яков использовал, когда его фигуристы соревновались на Ростелекоме, и Виктор помнил его достаточно хорошо, чтобы дойти туда, и уговорить женщину в пропускном бюро позволить ему побыть там в нерабочее время.

\- Там уже кто-то есть, - сказала она, и Виктор моргнул, немного удивленный, потому что это было необычно: найти коммерческий каток, как этот, используемый в нерабочее время. - Иностранец. Славный, но совершенно не говорит по-русски, - добавила она, и Виктор рассеянно задумался, был ли он одним из фигуристов с чемпионата. 

Вероятно, они были единственными иностранцами, которые предпочли бы кататься на коньках после нескольких часов на тихом катке в Москве, так близко от стадиона, но это было все еще очень необычно. После долгого соревновательного дня большинство просто хотело есть или спать, и лишь для очень немногих, таких, как Виктор, в чью кровь катание было вплетено красными нитями, коньки были самым лучшим способом расслабления и успокоения ума.

Надеясь, что другой фигурист не будет против поделиться катком на некоторое время, особенно если учесть, что Виктор не способен кататься на коньках, он пробрался к двойной двери, ведущей на каток, толкая и открывая ее тихо, чтобы не спугнуть того, кто уже был внутри.

Виктор вошел, и первое, что бросилось ему в глаза, была темнота. Основные светильники над головой были выключены на ночь, и всего лишь несколько тускло горящих ламп, разбросанных по стенам, купали каток в желтоватом свечении, как будто создавая старую фотографию. Следующее, что он заметил, это почти полная тишина, нарушаемая только ритмичным черканием коньками льда. Наконец, он увидел фигуриста. 

Лицо его было скрыто в длинных тенях зала, но Виктор мог бы узнать этот стиль катания в любом месте. На катке был только Юри Кацуки, скользящий с изяществом и мастерством, что отличали его от многих других, и эмоциями, наполняющими каждое движение, почти полностью отсутствовавшими во время соревнований днем. На лицо Юри попал луч света, и Виктор увидел, что его глаза закрыты, он был слишком захвачен собственной программой, чтобы обращать внимание на все, что происходит вокруг него.

Все еще с закрытыми глазами Юри запустил себя во вращение, и у Виктора перехватило дыхание - он был так прекрасен, когда катался вне соревнований. Когда Виктор впервые увидел катание Юри, то понял, что он прекрасно воплощает то, что заставило Виктора влюбиться в фигурное катание, и, в первую очередь, в лед. И Юри уже пробуждал эту любовь, даже не подозревая об этом. И теперь он снова был на коньках, и Виктор едва мог дышать, потому что Юри Кацуки всегда удивлял и вдохновлял его, и этот раз не стал исключением.

Спустя несколько мгновений что-то дернулось у Виктора внутри, что-то знакомое потребовало, чтобы его заметили. Когда Юри катался, то создавал музыку своим телом, мелодия, слышимая в тишине, казалась странно знакомой Виктору. Еще несколько секунд он смотрел, завороженный, а затем Юри приступил к прыжку, пониженному тройному флипу, и Виктор вдруг понял, почему ему было знакомо то, что он видел.

Это была его программа, откатываемая Юри. Привет из далекого прошлого, в котором он был просто ребенком и чувствовал себя на вершине мира, как будто ничто не могло когда-нибудь сбросить его вниз. Программа о любви, которую он исполнил, и исполнил хорошо, потому что любовь была прекрасной идеей, и он надеялся, что в один прекрасный день сможет узнать ее по-настоящему.

Но Юри не играл так, как он тогда. Любовь была вплетена в каждую часть, пока он катался, в каждый шаг, в каждый поворот. Любовь, и забота, и самоотверженность, что были реальными и настоящими, и намного больше, чем Виктор мог себе представить или ожидать.

Программа была идеальной, копией, которая впечатляла даже более, чем оригинал, и Виктор не мог оторвать взгляд. Юри взял и продублировал ее с точностью, которая могла прийти только с бесчисленными часами практики и наблюдения, а потом наполнил любовью, чистой и искренней, и более ценной, чем любой трофей или медаль.

Виктор понятия не имел, почему Юри Кацуки катал одну из его старых программ, но он хотел знать это больше всего на свете. Другой фигурист, настроенный враждебно по отношению к нему, но выучивший и продублировавший его финальную произвольную программу с юношеского Гран-при с таким совершенством. Что-то должно было быть спрятано под фасадом ненависти, то, что Виктор никогда раньше не видел. Такая любовь, воплощенная в каждом движении, не могла родиться в тех негативных эмоциях, что он так четко показывал, когда Виктор был рядом. Это было нечто большее. Виктор не знал, что именно, но был полон решимости это выяснить.

Юри явно не любил его, его недвусмысленная неприязнь была более чем очевидна. Но он должен был чувствовать что-то к Виктору, то, что держалось в секрете черт знает сколько лет. Что-то, заставившее его выучить одну из лучших и самых эмоциональных программ, когда-либо откатанных Виктором, и исполнить ее тогда, когда он был в полном одиночестве, и никто не мог его видеть. Что-то, что привело Юри к включению еще одной программы Виктора в одно из лучших конкурсных выступлений, сознательно или нет.

Что-то привело его к вдохновению катанием Виктора, как и Виктор черпал вдохновение в Юри. Он никогда раньше сознательно не замечал этого, оно было очень хорошо скрыто, но как только понял, как смотреть, то смог увидеть частицы себя в стольких движениях, исполняемых Юри. Это было в мелких деталях: как он готовился к прыжкам, как исполнял некоторые виды вращений. Виктор уже видел поклонников, что копировали его стиль, но Юри отличался от них, потому что брал элементы и делал их своими, органично вписывая в те части себя, что делали его катание таким особенным и уникальным.

Юри Кацуки был еще более таинственным, чем когда-либо, но Виктор точно знал одно. Что-то было в нем, какая-то часть, которая всегда была скрыта от мира и показывалась только в такие моменты, когда он думал, что был один, что не ненавидела Виктора за все.

Программа стала подходить к концу, Юри пронесся в красиво исполненной либеле, глаза его были по-прежнему закрыты, и Виктор попятился, не желая быть замеченным. Он хотел поговорить с Юри, чтобы раскрыть секреты его души, но невольно вторгся в личный момент, не самое лучшее время для этого. По крайней мере пока.

Позже, вернувшись в Петербург, он снова бросился в тренировки так, что удивил даже Якова. После нескольких недель хандры и жалости к себе, Виктор понял, что изменения должны быть кардинальными, но не мог объяснить этого никому, кроме себя самого. То, чему он стал свидетелем, было слишком личным, чтобы говорить об этом, и поэтому он просто пожал плечами, когда Яков спросил, и тренер сказал, что ему было скучно и нужно было начинать тренироваться раньше, прежде чем это свело его с ума.

Из-за ноги ему по-прежнему был запрещен лед, но физиотерапия была хорошим первым шагом. Это было болезненнее и неприятнее, чем Виктор ожидал, но он знал, что ему придется напрячь все силы, если он когда-либо хотел вернуться на лед.

Снова Юри Кацуки привнес что-то особенное в его жизнь, вдохновившее Виктора продолжать, быть лучше, делать больше, потому что по другому он не будет кататься на одном льду с Юри Кацуки снова, и для него это было совершенно невозможным.

Его собственная программа, исполненная Юри с красотой и чистотой глубокого чувства, напомнила Виктору о том, что он любил кататься на коньках и снова хотел участвовать в соревнованиях. Она вдохновила его, и он провел много бессонных ночей с листом бумаги, придумывая новую программу на следующий сезон. Потому что пока были некоторые опасения, что травма может выбросить его из спорта навсегда, но сейчас он отказывался позволить этому случиться.

И, самое главное, ему открылась та сторона Юри, что он никогда не видел прежде, и это было красиво. Он хотел видеть и знать больше, и теперь он знал больше, чем когда-либо, гораздо больше того, что другие знали или ожидали от Юри Кацуки. И он хотел быть единственным, обнаружившим все это. Хотел доверия человека, который оказал такое глубокое влияние на его жизнь, хотел быть рядом с Юри, потому что не мог придумать ничего более желанного для себя.

Во время первых дней реабилитации Яков отказался сообщить прессе, что Виктор вернется в следующем сезоне. Там было еще слишком много сомнений по поводу возможности или скорости его восстановления, и тренер не хотел рисковать, из-за этого они часто спорили. Слухи летали по всему миру фигурного катания, что Виктор будет отсутствовать в течение многих лет, что он будет вынужден уйти в отставку навсегда. Но был один человек, который, казалось, не признавал само существование этой возможности.

Виктор смотрел, как Юри Кацуки впервые выиграл финал Гран-при, и удивлялся, насколько потрясающим он был, наблюдая за его победой, и насколько тот это заслужил. Смотрел, как выиграл Чемпионат четырех континентов и Чемпионат мира, проявив дивный талант, что все, включая Виктора, сидели в нетерпении по краям своих мест. После соревнований репортер загнал его в угол и начал задавать вопросы, вопросы, которые неизбежно возвращались к Виктору, как и всегда.

\- Как вы относитесь к слухам, что ваш соперник, Виктор Никифоров, может уйти на пенсию? - спросил репортер, игнорируя, как некомфортно стало Юри, когда он притиснулся ближе. - Каковы ваши мысли о следующем сезоне?

\- Я с нетерпением жду столкновения с Никифоровым снова в следующем сезоне, - ответил Юри, полностью проигнорировав предположение о том, что Виктор может не вернуться.

Виктор вынудил Якова объявить о его возвращении на следующий день и стал работать усерднее, чем когда-либо. Казалось, что он подведет Юри, если не вернется как можно скорее, и после всего, что тот сделал для него, просто не мог этого допустить.

Виктор знал, что Юри особенный с того, самого первого, момента, как увидел его. Но только сейчас начал понимать насколько.

Он был очарован Юри годами и восхищался почти всем в нем. Постепенно он чувствовал, что чувства росли и изменялись, и происходило это незаметно, с каждым новым кусочком Юри, который он обнаруживал. Его решительность и самоотверженность. То, как красиво катался, как творил музыку своим телом. Как улыбался и как смеялся. Ожесточенная жгучая страсть в нем, что заставляла его пробовать снова и снова, даже когда он был сбит с ног, пока, наконец, не оказался ближе к Виктору, чем кто-либо. То, как он подтолкнул Виктора, чтобы стать лучше, просто будучи собой, и то, как он снова и снова возвращал Виктору смысл жизни.

Виктору уже давно было известно, к чему в итоге приведет путь, по которому он шел, но влюблялся он медленно. А потом увидел, как Юри катает его программу, и вдруг это случилось, неожиданно и внезапно, и он ничего не мог сделать, чтобы изменить это. И не то чтобы он когда-либо хотел.

Виктору Никифорову было двадцать три. И он был по уши влюблен в Юри Кацуки.


	2. Сгорю с тобой сегодня ночью

[Кацуки Юри - Золотая Медаль Произвольной Программы]  
1,074,127 просмотров

 

Комментарии • 2294

 

Лучшие комментарии 

 

Linneakou [13 дней назад]

Эта программа такая красивая, он точно заслуживает золота!

посмотреть все 69 ответов

mmeishi [1 час назад]

Я согласна со всеми комментариями выше. Программа была хороша, но он откатал ее на порядок лучше, чем на Skate America. И даже если Никифоров бы был там, я не думаю, что он смог бы взять золото вообще

totally-am-not-a-witch [10 минут назад]

^^^ соглашусь

 

cmdrrockhard [4 дня назад]

Удивительно, насколько Кацуки вырос как фигурист за все эти годы! Я так сильно его люблю

посмотреть все 34 ответа

mywanderlustqueen [2 часа назад]

И не только его катание улучшилось с годами( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Я бы могла порезаться об эти скулы

deadlychildartemis [1 час назад]

Согласна с тобой! Он был милым ребенком, если посмотреть на старые видео, но, черт, он вырос таким хорошеньким

 

sageandginger [7 дней назад]

Да да да, Кацуки хорош, но я не могу дождаться возвращения настоящего Короля фигурного катания. Прошлый сезон был таким скучным без Виктора!

посмотреть все 28 ответов

i-love-her-anyway [6 часов назад]

Виктор возвращается в этом сезоне, и я не могу дождаться, когда увижу, как он надерет Кацуки задницу!

randompasser [2 часа назад]

Он снова легко собьет Кацуки вниз в этом сезоне, ни при каких обстоятельствах он не сможет победить Виктора. Это просто невозможно!

 

посмотреть больше комментариев

________________________________________ 

На протяжении лета Виктор тренировался усерднее, чем делал это годами. Физиотерапия помогла укрепить ногу до такой степени, чтобы он мог снова вернуться на лед, но все еще требовалось время, чтобы вернуть его катание в состояние, каким оно было до того неудачного прыжка, выбившего его из соревнований на целый сезон.

Коллеги начали странно коситься на него, когда видели его на катке - он приходил первым и уходил последним - но Виктора это не волновало. Ничто не было важнее возвращения себя в форму к началу серии Гран-при. Того, что будет, когда он снова будет соревноваться с Юри, и эта мысль наполняла его трепетом, которого он не чувствовал годами.

Когда он не был на льду, то фанатично следил за карьерой Юри, и не прекращал делать это все то время между Чемпионатом мира, где он наблюдал за Юри, взявшим золото, и стремительно приближающейся серией Гран-при. Юри мог не соревноваться в течение летних месяцев, но существовало еще много доступных записей с ним.

К большому разочарованию Виктора, Юри был почти не активен в социальных сетях и его аккаунты были почти полностью пусты. Но, похоже, удача улыбнулась Виктору: друг Юри, Пхичит, был почти так же зависим от соцсетей, как и сам Виктор. Таец был активен постоянно, и на многих его фотографиях и видео присутствовал Юри.

Виктор с восторгом смотрел, как Юри катал его старую программу в приглушенном свете старого московского катка, восхищался эмоциями, рождающимися в его теле, и красотой его исполнения и с тех пор отчаянно хотел увидеть больше. Хотя он уже посмотрел каждую его соревновательную программу, он пересмотрел их снова, всматриваясь в старые видео плохого качества на экране своего телефона, созерцая человека, который умудрился неосознанно заманить его сердце в ловушку. Когда у него закончились программы, он пролистал множество аккаунтов Пхичита Чуланонта ради того, чтобы мельком увидеть темные волосы и глаза, которые он так хорошо знал.

Юри всегда выглядел по-другому вне льда, не так напряженно, в улыбке и глазах была легкость, терявшаяся, когда он полностью сосредотачивался на своей программе, выходя на каток. Удивительно было видеть его застывшим во времени на фотографиях со своим другом, улыбающимся и смеющимся, с распущенными и спутанными волосами и очками на носу, отличающимся от человека, который привлекал внимание всего мира на льду, но не менее красивым.

У друга Юри на разных профилях были не только фотографии. Было и множество видеороликов, и, хотя Виктор никогда бы не признался в этом, он посмотрел их все, особенно сосредоточиваясь на тренировках Юри. Он тренировался, как и Виктор, долгими часами и с непреклонной решимостью и самоотдачей, которые не позволяли ему сойти с катка, пока движения не станут совершенными. Одного мимолетного взгляда на них было достаточно, чтобы разжечь теплоту любви, что расцвела в груди Виктора и счастливо пылала каждый раз, когда он видел Юри.

Но Виктор чувствовал не только любовь. В один из тех дней, когда он просматривал новые видеоролики тренировок Юри для предстоящей серии Гран-при, он наткнулся на одну короткую запись: Юри стоял рядом с другом на катке, похоже, после тяжелого тренировочного дня, вспотевший и смеющийся. Его глаза блестели и горели весельем, волосы прилипали ко лбу, капли пота катились по шее. Когда он засмеялся и потянулся, чтобы откинуть влажные волосы с глаз, Виктор почувствовал, как у него перехватило дыхание, когда знакомое чувство жара пронзило его.

Он был не чужд привлекательности и объективно знал, что Юри был очень привлекательным человеком. Но в течение многих лет Виктор больше внимания уделял красоте катания Юри и красоте его души, чем тому, как он улыбался, смеялся и был добр ко всем, кто не был Виктором. В тот момент он просто наблюдал, как внезапно его полностью захватило осознание другой красоты, которой обладал Юри, и он захотел.

Он захотел провести пальцами по волосам Юри и поцеловать его улыбающиеся губы, пока они не повлажнеют и не покраснеют, пока Юри не задышит тяжело по совершенно другой причине. Это не было неожиданным откровением, но все равно ему удалось застать Виктора врасплох. Но он знал, что это было естественно. Желание узнать Юри и быть с ним в конечном итоге принесет с собой и другие желания. Виктору было двадцать три года, у него был опыт во всем на свете, и это всего лишь стало еще одним пунктом, добавившимся к нескончаемому списку вещей, которые привлекли его в Юри, и поддерживали пламя, горящее у него в груди и вспыхивающее ярче каждый раз, когда он думал о другом мужчине.

Он постепенно годами влюблялся в Юри Кацуки, а затем внезапно и полностью осознал все несколько месяцев назад, в ту ночь, память о которой стала его сокровищем. И теперь любовь смешалась со страстью, и оба чувства день от дня росли.

К удивлению Виктора, оказалось, что он был не единственным немного одержимым просмотром программ Юри Кацуки. Многие фигуристы на катке в Санкт-Петербурге смотрели видеоролики его выступлений, чтобы попытаться найти вдохновение для своих собственных программ, также как раньше искали его в самом Викторе.

Был один маленький фигурист, которого Виктор много раз видел хмуро сдвинувшим брови и глядевшим в свой мобильный телефон у катка, смотревшим на экран, где скользил Юри. Мальчик был молод, он еще не был юниором, но приближался к тому возрасту, когда скоро станет одним из них. Яков упоминал его пару раз, что-то о природном таланте и потенциале, но Виктор не слушал.

Он видел, как мальчик наблюдает за программой Юри, вызвавшей интерес Виктора, и однажды после того, как класс начинающих закончил, он подошел к тому месту, где блондин снова стоял у катка, нахмурившись и глядя на экран, наблюдая за одной из дорожек Юри снова и снова. Виктор признал в ней дорожку из победной программы Юри, принесшей ему золотую медаль на только что прошедшем Чемпионата мира, которую Яков использовал в качестве демонстрации для начинающих фигуристов в тот день, говоря о важности представления программы и работе ног.

Пока Виктор работал над своей программой в дальнем конце катка, он наблюдал, как светловолосый мальчишка перебирал упрощенные версии движений спустя долгое время после того, как его сверстники сдались, хмурясь каждый раз, когда допускал ошибку, и начиная все сначала.

\- Он очень хорош, не так ли? - небрежно прокомментировал он, когда остановился рядом с мальчиком, заставив его вздрогнуть и чуть не уронить свой телефон на лед. Тот смерил его неопределенным взглядом и внезапно пренебрежительно фыркнул.

\- Наверное, - проворчал он, не глядя Виктору в глаза. - Его прыжки ужасны. Когда-нибудь я смогу лучше.

\- Уверен, что сможешь, - Виктор, улыбнувшись, рассмеялся. Высокомерная уверенность ребенка покоряла, и возмущенная ответная реакция мальчика была гораздо менее яростной, чем он счел по его намерениям. Мальчик был молод, и Виктор догадывался, что ему было лет одиннадцать-двенадцать, и не было причин не думать, что однажды он может оказаться в старшей лиге одновременно с Юри. Может быть, даже с Виктором, если тот продолжит кататься дольше, чем большинство.

\- Несмотря на это, тебе нравится наблюдать за его программами, - слегка поддразнил его Виктор, наблюдая, как мальчишка краснеет и хмурится. - Я видел, как ты делал это уже несколько раз.

\- Ну не все же смотрят только на тебя! - мальчик с негодованием огрызнулся через несколько секунд яростного бормотания, прежде чем развернуться и покатиться так быстро, как мог, оборачиваясь на Виктора через плечо.

Виктор ухмыльнулся. Это было мило, и, хотя Яков, вероятно, продолжит заниматься им позже, он не смог удержаться, когда увидел, как мальчик с таким вниманием наблюдает и практикует дорожки шагов Юри.

Он рассеянно размышлял, сможет ли светловолосый ребенок забраться так далеко, чтобы по-настоящему соревноваться с Юри. Может быть, когда-нибудь в будущем, но сейчас очередь Виктора. И он собирался заниматься этим абсолютно большую часть своего времени.

________________________________________

Когда серия Гран-при, наконец, началась, Виктор был готов. За год отсутствия он полностью восстановил свои навыки, а созданные им программы были отработаны в бесчисленных часах тренировок. Его короткая программа была мягкой и нежной, чем-то, что он начал создавать на следующий день после того, как увидел Юри в Москве, но из двух его программ именно произвольная привлекала большую часть внимания, и Виктор знал почему.

Это была программа, которую он создавал дольше остальных, после того, как к его желанию узнать Юри присоединилось желание совсем иного рода. Он мог свободно признать, что любит Юри, но теперь он хотел его разум, душу и тело так сильно, как никогда и никого раньше. Он увидел, как Юри катался на коньках, и все поменялось, и Виктор знал, что проклял себя в процессе.

Может быть, та часть Юри, скрытая часть, которую Виктор увидел в ту ночь после Ростелекома, не ненавидела Виктора. Но лицо, которое он надевал, когда Виктор был рядом, было очень неприязненным, и одно это заставляло Виктора держаться на расстоянии в течение многих лет.

И все же Виктор все равно влюбился в него, несмотря ни на что, и теперь он не смог бы отвести взгляд, не смог бы отвернуться от Юри, потому что Юри был прекрасен во всех смыслах этого слова, и даже если он страстно ненавидел Виктора, это не могло соперничать с любовью Виктора, никак не могло изменить ее. И не могло поколебать то, что чувствовал Виктор.

Виктор был влюблен в человека, ненавидящего его по причине, которой он даже не понимал, и его все равно тянуло к Юри.

После Кубка Ростелекома он обнаружил, что сидит с Крисом после объявления результатов, поместивших его на первое место, а швейцарского фигуриста - на приемлемое третье. Они оба сидели на скамейках у катка, наполовину спрятанные, их голоса заглушали люди, окружившие их шумной толпой. На экране над ними крутили видео всех фигуристов, которые дошли до финала, и Виктор наблюдал, как он сам вращался по экрану с горевшими от страсти глазами, как он легко превзошел всех остальных и отправил себя на вершину турнирной таблицы.

\- Ты вообще ни разу не осторожен, ты знаешь? - прокомментировал Крис, наблюдая за движениями Виктора на экране, пока музыка из произвольной Виктора звучала из динамиков, глубокая и мелодичная. – «А кто свой взгляд бы от цыганки той отвёл б, рискуя даже оценить позорный столб?» Правда что ли, Виктор?

Виктор просто рассеянно пожал плечами, наблюдая, как на экране начался видеоролик с выступлением самого Криса. Швейцарец мог легко понять текст песни, которую использовал Виктор в своей произвольной, и после многих лет знакомства он сразу разобрался и в смысле. Строчка была подходящей, Виктор не мог отвести взгляд от Юри. Никто не мог. В нем было что-то такое: в том, как он катался, как двигался, как танцевал, притягивая и удерживая все взгляды.

\- Это было прелестно, когда ты просто был невинно влюблен в него, - продолжил Крис, отводя взгляд от экрана и поворачиваясь к Виктору. - Но что-то изменилось и все зашло слишком далеко, не так ли?

Виктор никому не рассказывал о той ночи на катке, где он наблюдал, как Юри катает его старую программу, и как полностью влюбился в другого фигуриста, и осознание этого подтолкнуло его к тем высотам, которые он раньше считал недостижимыми. Но Крис был проницательным, и он был прав, Виктор не был осторожным вообще.

\- Можно ли меня винить, Крис? - сказал он вместо того, чтобы ответить прямо. - Ты тоже с ним знаком. В него очень легко влюбиться.

\- Да, Виктор, он очень хорошенький, когда катается, - Крис вздохнул и стал выглядеть немного раздраженным. - У него приятное лицо и симпатичная задница, и он кажется хорошим человеком. Но он ненавидит тебя. Пожалуй, это небольшая проблема даже для тебя. 

Виктор действительно видел эту проблему, и именно она беспокоила его уже много лет. Но он все равно легко отмахнулся от слов Криса. Увидев, как Юри катает его собственную программу, он знал, что Юри более чем далек от ненависти к нему, даже от простой зависти или горечи, и, как только он узнает, в чем корень происходящего, то сможет все исправить. Все, что ему было нужно - просто поговорить с Юри, устранить недопонимание между ними, а затем, он надеялся, они смогут сдвинуться в лучшую сторону.

Виктор не был настолько самоуверен, чтобы думать, что Юри мгновенно влюбится в него, но он был романтиком в глубине души, и знал кое-что о Юри, то, что взывало к нему, часть другого человека, которого Виктор признал на внутреннем уровне, и что связало их обоих. Все, что ему нужно было выяснить - как устранить барьер ненависти и враждебности, удерживающий их по разные стороны, и тогда он мог надеяться, что Юри сможет увидеть то же самое в нем, и что, может быть, они смогут начать строить что-то новое.

\- Должна быть причина, - сказал он Крису, и Крис осторожно кивнул в знак согласия. - Все, что мне нужно, это выяснить, какая, и исправить это.

Экран над ними снова изменился, продемонстрировав других фигуристов, которые вышли в финал, но не катались на «Ростелекоме». Виктор почувствовал, как у него перехватило дыхание, когда Юри скользил по экрану, линии его тела были изящными и уравновешенными, а лицо с острыми скулами выражало жгучую решимость. Виктор услышал, как Крис, сидящий рядом с ним, низко присвистнул.

\- «Belle», - прокомментировал он, повернувшись к Виктору и приподняв бровь. - Насколько бы это ни было для тебя сложно, Виктор, я не могу отрицать, что у тебя хороший вкус.

Юри был ошеломляющим на экране, ему было двадцать, и он был красивее, чем когда-либо прежде. Все - от того, как он катался, до темной напряженности во взгляде - пленяло, и Виктор ощутил знакомое тепло в груди, наблюдая за ним.

\- Ну, если тебе когда-нибудь удастся понять, как заставить его перестать ненавидеть тебя за то, что ты дышишь, и прыгнуть в свою постель, просто помни, я был бы очень рад присоединиться к вам обоим, - сказал Крис, шутливо подмигнув.  
Виктор рассмеялся и слегка ударил своего друга по плечу. Он знал, что Крис, скорее всего, не был серьезен, у них не было таких отношений, а даже если и были б, то он знал, что Виктор не собирается делиться с ним, если он каким-то образом справится с Юри. И более того, он не просто хотел, чтобы Юри был в его постели. Он хотел, чтобы он вошел и в его жизнь, хотел каждую его часть, и это было тем, что когда-нибудь (в ближайшее время) он надеялся претворить в реальность.

\- Итак, теперь тебе просто нужно выяснить, почему твой величайший соперник так тебя ненавидит, убедить его влюбиться в тебя и жить долго и счастливо, - сказал Крис, все еще смотря на Виктора. Его голос был легким и дразнящим, но с нотками беспокойства. 

\- Серьезно, неужели это так сложно?

________________________________________

Когда Виктор, наконец, добрался до финала Гран-при, он был взбудоражен. Это было первое катание против Юри за целый год, и это был так волнующе, как никогда еще не было. Юри был непреклонен перед журналистами, когда у Виктора была травма, ожидая увидеть Виктора в финале снова в следующем сезоне, и Виктор гордился собой за то, что сделал это. Особенно после травмы, которая, как говорили некоторые, помешает ему кататься снова.

Это все благодаря Юри. Мысль о другом человеке заставляла Виктора отбрасывать боль и изнеможение, пока он снова не вернулся на вершину, Юри стал вдохновением, которое привело его к созданию двух самых успешных программ в карьере.

Виктор проводил большую часть времени между соревнованиями, пытаясь понять, как приблизиться к Юри. В течение многих лет он избегал этого, потому что одного его присутствия было достаточно, чтобы выкачать все счастье из Юри и заставить его помрачнеть, портя черты его лица, что заставляло Виктора чувствовать почти отвращение к себе. 

Виктор понятия не имел, что он делает неправильно, но должно же быть хоть что-то. Много лет назад, когда он разговаривал с Юри в туалете на Чемпионате мира, что-то из того, что он сказал, заставило Юри сбежать, даже если Виктор никогда не собирался его злить. На протяжении многих лет ему всегда казалось, что он ходит по невидимым яичным скорлупкам вокруг Юри, не зная, куда идти, но осознавая, что один неверный ход может испортить все.

Он не мог рисковать тем, что происходит здесь и сейчас, не теперь, когда он полностью влюблен в другого фигуриста и хочет разобраться в происходящем. Ему нужно было быть осторожным, ему нужно было найти подходящее время и подходящее начало разговора, чтобы его намерения были ясны.

Юри был заведомо неуловим на соревнованиях, но в первый же день он прошел мимо Виктора по коридору и коротко кивнул ему с задумчивым взглядом. Секундный жест, брошенный Виктору, и он почувствовал, как глаза расширились в ответ, когда он повернул голову, чтобы проследить за уходящей фигурой, и, когда Юри прошел, окаменел. Юри никогда не признавал его пристальных взглядов, и, несмотря на то, что жест был далек от дружеского, это было гораздо больше, чем Виктор когда-либо получал.

Впервые Юри начал контактировать с ним. Очень лаконично, но не враждебно, и это заставило сердце Виктора выпрыгнуть из груди. Может быть, то, что заставило Юри откатать его старую программу той ночью более года назад, изменило что-то в Юри, и, наконец, он смог посмотреть на Виктора без ставшей привычной неприязни, всегда горевшей в его взгляде. Виктор все еще не знал, что переменилось той ночью, но он не смог удержать огонек надежды, возникшей при этой мысли.

Эта надежда вела его на протяжении короткой программы и на следующий день в произвольной. Юри катался первым, и Виктор постарался заполучить хорошее место у катка, чтобы посмотреть его исполнение.

Когда Юри выскользнул на лед, в каждом его движении была целеустремленность, а в глазах сосредоточенность, превосходящая все, что когда-либо видел Виктор. Юри всегда был изящен, когда катался, но на этот раз каждое движение было преисполнено предназначения и решимости, и это действительно стоило видеть. На протяжении всей программы выступление Юри было безупречным, он выполнил все свои прыжки, переставив многие из них во вторую половину из-за выносливости, которой он так славился. Виктор видел, как усталость в корпусе утяжеляет его, крайняя техническая сложность программы подрывала силы Юри, но он продолжал кататься, не теряя ритма.

Толпа безумствовала, подбадривала и свистела каждый раз, когда Юри успешно приземлял очередной прыжок, и Виктор с бьющимся в горле сердцем тоже смотрел. Программа вошла во вторую половину, Юри подготовился к новому прыжку, и Виктор напрягся, не совсем веря в то, что видит. Это походило на...

Он едва успел закончить эту мысль, прежде чем Юри запустил свое тело в четверной флип, прыжок настолько знакомый Виктору, что, казалось, он с ним родился. После того, как он впервые приземлил его в своем последнем финале юношеского Гран-при, он начал включать его везде, где только мог, до такой степени, что многие теперь считали этот прыжок его коронным. Были и другие квады, которые он мог спокойно выполнять, но четверной флип был для него особенным.

Четверной флип был для него особенным, и Юри Кацуки только что прыгнул его на виду у всего мира. Усталость от остальной программы явно была слишком сильной, и он упал на площадку, врезался в лед и мгновенно вскочил, но Виктору это было безразлично. Юри, возможно, не приземлил прыжок, но он его сделал.

Так же, как и кивок в коридоре ранее, это был контакт. Трудноуловимый и недолговечный, но все же. Существовали и другие прыжки, которые Юри мог выбрать, если бы хотел расширить свой репертуар четверных. Риттбергер или лутц. Прыжки, которые не имели такой тесной связи с Виктором в сознании каждого фигуриста и поклонника фигурного катания. Но он не прыгнул ни один из них. Он прыгнул четверной флип, и это было похоже на призыв для Виктора, призыв смотреть и наблюдать.

Виктор провел годы вдали от Юри, но, наконец, у него был знак, что пришло время попробовать еще раз.

Юри, наконец, закончил программу, тяжело дыша, со стекавшим по лбу потом, и удержал свою последнюю позицию только на секунду, прежде чем практически рухнуть на лед. С тревогой наблюдая за этим, Виктор понадеялся, что Юри не слишком сильно изнурил себя. Для фигуристов было обычным прыгать выше головы, и тогда боль становилась невыносимой, а о последствиях этих страданий Виктор знал слишком хорошо.

К счастью, Юри встал относительно быстро и ушел в «уголок Слез и Поцелуев», когда Виктор направился ко льду.

Они шли друг на друга, и Виктор не мог не смотреть на Юри, когда он приближался. Не было времени остановиться и поговорить, Юри нужно было узнать оценки, а Виктору готовиться к выступлению, но это не помешало Виктору впитать образ проходившего мимо Юри.

Напряжение от программы ясно читалась на лице Юри. Танец был полон красоты, изящества и дикой неукротимой страсти, он принял все, что Юри ему отдал. Приливший к щекам румянец, дыхание с заминкой, пот, выступивший на лбу и скатывающийся по прядям волос, выбившимся из прически. Виктор знал, что это естественный результат катания такой технически сложной программы, которая заставила Юри выглядеть так, но когда Юри пронзил его острым взглядом, проходя мимо, его мысли свернули в другое направление.

Юри смотрел на него еще несколько секунд, прежде чем перевести взгляд и продолжить путь к «уголку Слез и Поцелуев». Виктор глядел ему вслед, ему неожиданно стало жарко, и на секунду он почти забыл, что должен был приготовиться к прокату. Только его имя, прозвучавшее по громкоговорителю, вытряхнуло его из транса и заставило снова двигаться, выйти на лед под крики окружавшей его толпы.

Но Виктор почти не обращал на них внимания, скользнув в центр катка. Вид Юри после катания вернул все желания, что были столь отличны от невинной любви и привязанности, которые Виктор чувствовал и показывал в своей короткой программе. Он любил Юри, но он также и хотел Юри, плотское желание, которое никогда прежде не ощущалось так сильно.

Прозвучали первые ноты музыки, и Виктор поехал, сохраняя образ Юри в сознании и начиная свой прокат. Песня о похоти, страсти и желании. О том, чтобы быть очарованным красотой и быть проклятым ею же.

Виктор был очарован Юри с самого первого момента, как увидел, но теперь он чувствовал себя поглощенным им, и он ничего не мог сделать, чтобы изменить это. В течение многих лет он хотел узнать Юри, заставить его смеяться и улыбаться, и быть рядом с ним, и это никуда не делось. Но теперь была и другая часть его эмоций, которые росли и расцветали, когда он смотрел на другого мужчину, и теперь он хотел узнать Юри по-другому. Хотелось прикоснуться к нему, разобрать по частям, пока он не будет задыхаться, краснеть и кричать имя Виктора, и это почти испугало его, потому что, хотя он не был чужд страсти, ничто и никто не заставляло его чувствовать ее так сильно раньше.

Юри был единственным в своем роде, он был под кожей Виктора и в его душе, и Виктор хотел его всем, чем только можно было хотеть. И все же Юри все еще ненавидел его, все еще был совершенно неприкасаем, и это был худший вид ада.

Наполняя каждое движение эмоциями, которые горели в нем, Виктор прыгал и вращался по всему катку, не сводя глаз с аудитории и надеясь увидеть человека, который никогда не покидал его. Программа была быстрой, но Виктору показалось, что он увидел знакомые темные волосы на трибунах, пока искал.

Оторвав глаза от трибун, Виктор бросился в еще одну серию вращений, чувствуя, как воздух проносится мимо него, а сердце колотится в груди. Все в его жизни было перевернуто с ног на голову в ту минуту, когда Юри вошел в нее, и эти чувства проникли во все его движения, когда он позволил своим эмоциям освободиться.

Когда программа, наконец, подошла к концу, Виктор почувствовал, чего она ему стоила. Он чувствовал себя истощенным, измученным, но все равно взволнованным. Несколько лет назад Юри вернул ему чувство радости от катания, но теперь он принес нечто большее. Он не мог себе представить, каким был раньше, скучавшим и терявшим вдохновение, и таким пустым. Юри спас его от этого, даже если он этого не знал.

В уголке «Слез и поцелуев» Яков сидел рядом с ним, и Виктор чувствовал его сверлящий затылок взгляд. Давным-давно Яков отказался от попыток контролировать программы Виктора, но он знал, что удивил его своим выбором в этом году, и это удивление быстро перешло в подозрение. Яков не мог знать о чувствах Виктора по отношению к определенному японскому фигуристу, но он был очень проницательным и был в состоянии видеть, как что-то изменилось в катании подопечного.

Откуда-то сверху были объявлены оценки Виктора, и толпа сошла с ума, выкрикивая свое одобрение. Гордость расцвела в груди Виктора, когда он увидел счет, а когда он повернулся, то увидел слабую улыбку на лице Якова, когда тот смотрел на табло. Оценки были высокими, выше, чем когда-либо прежде. Во время программы Виктор был слишком поглощен катанием и мыслями о человеке, ради которого он катался, чтобы заботиться о чем-то еще, но когда он увидел оценки, смотрящие на него с экрана, счастье расцвело у него внутри.

Программа была идеальной, что оценки и отражали. Виктор и раньше бил мировой рекорд в произвольной, но он только что сделал это снова, значительно повысив свой собственный рекорд. Взволнованный, он оставил «уголок Слез и Поцелуев», как только смог, ища глазами в толпе знакомые темные волосы. Но не важно, как он вглядывался, он нигде не мог их разглядеть. В конце концов, он заметил тренера Юри, сидящего на трибунах с вежливой, но напряженной улыбкой на лице, хлопавшего с остальной аудиторией, но нигде не было и следа его ученика.

Виктору ничего не оставалось, кроме как приглушить свое разочарование. Он думал о Юри, когда катался на коньках, когда побил мировой рекорд, все это было только благодаря тем эмоциям, которые дал ему Юри, и решимости, которой Юри так давно вдохновил его. Он катал программу о Юри, для Юри.

Он побил мировой рекорд. Но Юри не было там, чтобы увидеть это. 

________________________________________

После завершения соревнований Виктор нигде не мог найти Юри.

Кивка и четверного флипа было достаточно, чтобы решиться снова попробовать, наконец, поговорить с Юри. Он никогда не был терпеливым человеком, был далек от этого, и только явно негативная реакция Юри на его присутствие держала его на расстоянии так долго. Теперь, когда у него имелись веские доказательства того, что Юри может быть готов говорить с ним снова, без сплошной стены враждебности, удерживающей их на расстоянии, он твердо решил больше не ждать.

На церемонии награждения Юри появился ненадолго, чтобы, стоя ниже Виктора, принять свою серебряную медаль и почти сразу по окончании исчезнуть, прежде чем Виктор успел даже моргнуть. Не смущаясь, Виктор последовал за ним, как только сумел извлечь себя из массы репортеров и поклонников, требующих его внимания.

Он действительно не думал о том, что собирается сказать Юри, когда он, наконец, получит шанс, но был уверен, что что-нибудь придумает по ходу дела. Разумом Виктор понимал, что не существовало ни одного способа рассказать, насколько глубоки его чувства к Юри, сбежавшему после их первого разговора, но хватило бы и нескольких слов, слов без ненависти, чтобы наладить мосты через пропасть между ними, и он смог бы двигаться дальше.

После поисков за кулисами Виктор двинулся в хаос общественных коридоров в надежде поймать другого фигуриста. Толпа окружила его, шум был оглушительный, но через несколько минут он заметил знакомую темноволосую голову в нескольких метрах от себя. Он уходил вместе с тренером, неся в руке чемодан.

Его волосы полностью растрепались, прическа, с которой он катался, исчезла, он снова надел очки, но Виктор узнал бы Юри в любом виде.

\- Юри, - позвал он, его голос пронесся сквозь оглушительный гомон толпы, пока Юри уходил все дальше от него, исчезая вдали. На секунду Юри остановился, и на миг Виктору показалось, что он собирается повернуться, чтобы увидеть Виктора, стоящего так далеко и зовущего его. Озадаченно Юри повернулся к своему тренеру, который говорил по телефону, а затем слегка пожал плечами, продолжая удаляться от того места, где стоял Виктор, даже не взглянув вокруг.

При виде этого в груди у Виктора поселилось разочарование. Из-за плотной толпы вокруг него он не смог догнать Юри, прежде чем тот покинул стадион, из-за нее же Юри не услышал его зова.

Отвернувшись, Виктор отступил назад, в частную зону, отведенную для фигуристов, стараясь не чувствовать себя слишком удрученным. Он, возможно, не успел поймать Юри на этот раз, но еще будут возможности. Скоро будут Олимпийские игры и Чемпионат мира, Юри будет на обоих соревнованиях. Даже если у них не получилось поговорить в этот раз, Виктор знал, что вскоре создаст эту возможность.

Он и не ожидал, что каким-то чудом ему удастся решить все, что было между ними, за один разговор, но был уверен, что, если у него появится шанс, то он хотя бы начнет. И надеялся, что если судьба будет благосклонна, он сможет, в конечном итоге, стать близким Юри, как друг, а не соперник. И, возможно (если ему очень повезет), Юри в один прекрасный день полюбит его, точно так же, как Виктор, влюбленный в него уже так долго. 

________________________________________

sebuckwheat @ sebuckwheat 34 мин.

Было таааааак приятно сидеть здесь и смотреть, как Кацуки упал на четверном флипе. Он просто любитель, не могу поверить, что он на самом деле нравится людям!

 

evermoredeath @ evermoredeath 31 мин.

Почему грубые фаны Никифорова всегда пытаются задеть Юри без уважительной причины??? Он был очень, очень хорош, и падения бывают у всех. Но вы никогда не увидите, как фанаты нападают на них за это, только Никифоровы, которые любят посмеяться над Юри без хорошей на то причины

 

simplekitty @ simplekitty 26 мин.

@sebuckwheat Юри невероятен а Виктор - отвратительный неудачник который повредил ногу делая простой прыжок так почему бы тебе не закрыть рот

 

dianastar @ dianastar 23 мин.

@simplekitty Вот почему все ненавидят фанов Кацуки. Вы все грубые и сумасшедшие, и не можете распознать хорошего фигуриста, когда видите его.

 

dianastar @ dianastar 23 мин.

@simplekitty Плюс Виктор прыгал четверной лутц, когда получил травму, что уже намного больше, с чем Кацуки когда-либо сможет справиться

 

books-are-way-better-than-movies @ books-are-way-better-than-movies 17 мин.

Кацуки - дешевая подделка под Виктора, и он, пытаясь сделать этот четверной флип, только что доказал это. И что тогда делать людям, которым он нравится в любом случае?

 

maracate @maracate 11 мин.

books-are-way-better-than-movies @ books-are-way-better-than-movies В буквальном смысле только соперничество может заставить любить такого, как он. Он никого не заботит, а других причин любить его - нет. 

 

shiftyshar @shiftyshar 9 мин.

@maracate Разве вам не нравится, как Юри просто [сжимает кулак] ненавидит Виктора?

 

pvtdoughnuthole @pvtdoughnuthole 6 мин.

@maracate Эй, есть много других причин любить Юри! Он очень добр ко всем своим поклонникам, занимается благотворительностью и такой милый в интервью

 

flyingsuits @ flyingsuits-blog-blog 5 мин.

@pvtdoughnuthole Да, но Виктор тоже это делает. Плюс он может приземлить четверной флип, а Кацуки просто пытается его скопировать

 

dyingseas @dyingseas • 2 мин.

@flyingsuits-blog-blog Ну и какой смысл даже пытаться его сделать? Это просто сделало его еще более дешевой подделкой Виктора. Не понимаю, почему он беспокоится

 

goldenwinterlight @ goldenwinterlight • 1 мин.

Нужно мнение эксперта. Эй, @V-nikiforov, ты ненавидишь Кацуки, да? Может, придешь и скажешь заткнуться его идиотам-фанатам на этот раз?

 

queenflorence @ queenflorence • 1 мин.

Хаха, как будто Виктор ответит! Он даже не увидит этого, учитывая все те сотни ежедневных твитов. Плюс он никогда не говорит о Кацуки даже в интервью, он не ответит тебе

________________________________________

В преддверии Олимпийских игр Виктор ощущал нарастающее волнение. Четыре года назад, на предыдущих Играх, было что-то подобное по ощущениям, но в этот раз все было раз в десять сильнее.

Тогда Виктору было двадцать, и он только начинал чувствовать, что его способность удивлять публику начала исчезать. Все ожидали, что завоеванная им золотая медаль станет поворотной точкой, началом упадка (от которого в конечном итоге его спас Юри). Тогда он все еще наслаждался острыми ощущениями самих Игр, но само катание начало терять свое очарование.

В этом году волнение вернулось вместе со страстью, за что можно было бы поблагодарить одного конкретного человека. И более того, он знал, что Юри будет участвовать, и надеялся, что, в конце концов, им удастся хоть как-то поговорить.

Однако большинство его усилий по поиску другого фигуриста оказались бесплодными. Было общеизвестно, что Юри в преддверии соревнований становился неуловимым, но в этот раз все было еще хуже, чем обычно. На большинстве официальных мероприятий и неофициальных вечеров, на которых присутствовал Виктор, он не успевал даже взглянуть на другого фигуриста. Некую часть его интересовало, чем же занимается Юри, если не общается с массами других атлетов, которые съехались в Россию, чтобы выступить на одном из самых престижных соревнований их жизни.

Юри был хорошо известен и любим, несмотря на его неуловимую природу, и было загадкой, почему он не наслаждался вниманием и диким стилем Олимпийских игр, как это делали большинство молодых спортсменов. Виктор живо вспомнил свои прошлые Олимпийские игры и то, как волнение и престиж заставляли его наслаждаться, может даже, с лихвой, несмотря на разочарование от фактической конкуренции.

В молодости можно быть немного безумными, и Виктор определенно не упустил возможность, когда та представилась. Смутные воспоминания о слишком частых танцах и праздниках с выпивкой, о горячих ощущениях близких друг другу тел и волнении от того, что он просто находится на Олимпийских играх, всплывали в сознании о том времени четыре года назад.

В этом году Виктор был гораздо сдержаннее. Хотя в двадцать четыре года он не был таким уж древним, но все же достаточно взрослым, чтобы постоянные речи Якова о лежащей на его плечах ответственности уже начали ослабевать. И даже более того, у него не было желания облегчить воспоминания о его последних переживаниях на Играх. Возможностей было немало, но его никто и ничто не интересовало. Никто, кроме одного-единственного человека.

У Виктора не было никакого желания принимать тонкие и не очень предложения совместного ночного времяпрепровождения, потому что каким-то образом Юри превратился в единственного, о ком он мог думать, единственного, кого он хотел. Хотя он и задавался вопросом, не пользовался ли Юри той же возможностью для легкого времяпрепровождения, что Игры предоставляли когда-то Виктору. Юри было двадцать, столько же, сколько и ему на тех соревнованиях. Японец был молод и красив, и его неуловимость не обязательно означала, что он не наслаждается уединением в компании. Множество людей, которых Виктор знал, было бы более чем счастливо провести с ним ночь. И Виктор вряд ли смог бы обвинить Юри, если бы тот воспользовался предлагаемыми возможностями, особенно учитывая, что Виктор сделал то же самое несколько лет назад.

Его ничего не связывало с Юри, и ожиданий не было тоже, они ведь так долго не разговаривали. Юри ему не принадлежал, и хотя каждый раз Виктор испытывал легкую вспышку ревности, когда думал о ком-то другом, которому позволялось дотрагиваться до Юри так, как отчаянно хотел он сам, он быстро справлялся с этим чувством. Сначала нужно поговорить с Юри, узнать его, и, может быть, наладить отношения, если тот позволит.

Он увидел Юри только во время самого катания. Из аккаунтов Пхичита Чуланонта и пресс-релизов его тренера Виктор знал, что Юри полностью поменял свою произвольную с финала Гран-при, и воздух стадиона был полон волнения, когда он вышел на каток.

Сам Виктор откатал свою программу буквально за несколько минут до, и поэтому, как только объявили его результаты, стал бродить около катка, чтобы посмотреть, как Юри выйдет на лед. Программа Виктора была хорошо оценена, не так высоко, как в финале Гран-при, но все же баллы были высокими. Несмотря на это, страсть, которую он испытывал к Юри, с тех пор не уменьшилась, а стала только сильнее. Выросшая вместе с желанием быть ближе к Юри сначала ради дружбы, а затем и любви со всеми ее прекрасными проявлениями, о которых он только слышал, но никогда не испытывал.

В прошлом были люди, к которым он испытывал нежность, и отношения, которыми наслаждался. Им было хорошо вместе, но все эти отношения, в конечном итоге, приходили к естественному завершению. Давным-давно Виктору было сказано, что он должен продать свою душу льду ради победы, и в результате полная преданность катанию всегда приводила к неизбежному отдалению. Либо так, либо привязанность, которую они испытывали друг к другу, просто не была достаточно сильной, чтобы выдержать испытание временем. Виктор нормально общался с большинством своих бывших, а с несколькими людьми и вовсе говорил регулярно, но романы ни с одним из них не длились долго. Раньше он не был влюблен. А потом увидел Юри. И это изменило все.

Когда Юри оказался в центре катка, его внимание было полностью сосредоточено внутри него самого. Он ни разу даже не взглянул на подбадривающую его толпу или пристально наблюдающих судей. Полная концентрация на каком-то образе, который никто, кроме него, не мог видеть. В воздухе разлилось электричество, прошлось дрожью по спине Виктора, и рев толпы резко стих.

Несколько секунд Юри просто стоял неподвижно с закрытыми глазами, и тут первые звуки музыки разнеслись над стадионом, он двинулся с ними, легко заскользив по льду, и у Виктора перехватило дыхание.

Юри всегда был ошеломляющим, когда катался, но на этот раз он был полностью уверен в себе и идеально контролировал каждое движение, наполненное калейдоскопом эмоций, освещавших его и заставлявших казаться почти светящимся на катке, на котором он танцевал.

Виктор был в таком восторге от выступления, что едва заметил, что музыка достигла финального крещендо, а Юри вошел в последнюю серию вращений, таких быстрых, что его силуэт стал размытым.

В груди Виктора вспыхнуло разочарование, когда программа, наконец, подошла к завершению, Юри замер, и толпа зашлась в неистовых криках и аплодисментах. Иррациональная часть Виктора хотела, чтобы танец не заканчивался никогда, хотела продолжать смотреть на Юри на коньках всегда. Юри все еще был на катке, глаза начинали блестеть от слез, когда он принимал похвалу зрителей, и эмоции переполняли его, необузданные, открытые, честные и такие потрясающие красивые.

Пошатываясь, Юри в конце концов добрался до «уголка Слез и Поцелуев», чтобы дождаться оценок, и Виктор так отвлекся на наблюдение за ним, что умудрился прослушать объявление, которое привело толпу в дикое безумие. Взглянув на доску, он обратил внимание на имя Юри, расположившееся на верхней строчке табло, даже выше его собственного.

Юри, наконец, сделал это.

Юри выиграл.

________________________________________

\- Ты выглядишь значительно менее разочарованным, чем я думал, - прокомментировал Крис, когда они оба отправились на церемонию награждения. 

В ответ Виктор молча пожал плечами, все еще немного улыбаясь воспоминанию о лице Юри, когда тот понял, чего смог достичь. Правда, он был разочарован тем, что потерял олимпийский титул, но видеть, что Юри, наконец, катается на пике, было для него важнее, чем любая золотая медаль. Было большой честью стать свидетелем этой программы и того, как Юри исполнил ее, заслужив каждое слово похвалы в свой адрес и золотую медаль, которая вскоре была накинута ему на шею. Виктор проиграл, но ради Юри он мог проиграть с достоинством.

\- Ух ты, у тебя действительно все плохо, - сказал ему Крис, и на его лице было веселье пополам с легким ужасом, а Виктор даже не отрицал этого. Крис закатил глаза, но решил воздержаться от дальнейших комментариев, пока они шли на арену для награждения.

Сами церемонии были чем-то, через что Виктор уже проходил и будет проходить еще много раз, и он почти отключился от них, вместо этого предпочитая украдкой смотреть на Юри краем глаза, когда мог. Этот человек не переставал улыбаться ни на минуту, взгляд горел гордостью и радостью. Золото его медали сверкало под огнями стадиона и подчеркивало крошечные золотистые искры в глазах.

Через некоторое время Виктор повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Юри полностью, желая должным образом увидеть, как он сиял под похвалой и обожанием, которые он совершенно справедливо заслужил. Камеры были направлены на них всех, но Крис тоже смотрел на Юри, и он был уверен, что ни вспыхивающие вокруг них камеры, ни тысячи наблюдающих за ними людей не заметят ничего подозрительного.

\- Наслаждаешься видом?

Звук голоса Юри испугал его, на что другой фигурист смотрел, приподняв бровь, и с танцующей на губах усмешкой, глядя на Виктора со своего места на вершине пьедестала. Виктор не смог не расширить глаза в ответ на эти слова или остановить появление легкого румянца на щеках, когда его поймали на столь откровенном разглядывании.

Он действительно безмерно наслаждался видом, и Юри, конечно, это заметил. Другой фигурист не выглядел сердитым и раздраженным из-за того, что Виктор столь очевидно его рассматривал, вместо этого он выглядел позабавленным и все еще смотрел на Виктора с приподнятой бровью, как будто ждал ответа.

Виктор слышал, как с другой стороны от Юри смеется Крис с нижней части пьедестала, очевидно, с изумлением заметив, что Виктора не только поймали за разглядыванием, но и что Юри так неожиданно заигрывал в ответ, лукавя и поддразнивая.

И это, несомненно, было флиртом. По-другому взглянуть на все не получалось, и эта мысль заставила Виктора покраснеть еще сильнее. Он явно и публично восхищался тем, как Юри выглядел, стоя над ним, и Юри позвал его с усмешкой на губах и взглядом, требующим соответствующей реакции. Это было совершенно неожиданно, но не неприятно, и Виктор сглотнул, внезапно лишившись дара речи.

Быстро он взглянул туда, в направленные на них троих камеры, пытаясь решить, как лучше ответить. Флирт в ответ был инстинктивной реакцией, но до этого момента, Юри мало что сделал, чтобы развеять идею о ненависти, и Виктор не был уверен, какой ответ японец ожидал получить. И вдобавок ко всему, каждый раз, когда Виктор пытался поговорить с Юри ранее, он каким-то образом все только запутывал и усугублял положение, и рисковать, нечаянно повторив это снова на пьедестале перед тысячами людей и сотнями камер, он не хотел.

Виктор совсем не был уверен: благодарить или проклинать то, что главный фотограф попросил их сойти с пьедестала, чтобы сделать несколько групповых снимков. Это было заурядно, но не помешало сердцу Виктора пуститься вскачь, когда его расположили рядом с Юри, одна рука как бы невзначай легла поверх плеча другого. Поза должна была быть расслабленной, но внутри Виктор полностью осознавал каждую мельчайшую деталь, каждое незначительное движение тела Юри под его прикосновением.

Тело у Юри было гибким, а плечи мускулистыми и стройными, прекрасно умещавшимися под рукой Виктора. Они горело под прикосновением, и Виктор знал, что стоит чуть ближе, чем необходимо, сжимает немного сильнее, чем нужно, но не мог ничего поделать с собой. После стольких лет, вынужденный держаться от него как можно дальше, он находился рядом с Юри, был в состоянии прикоснуться к нему. Виктор не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось, особенно после того, что произошло.

Оператор сделал серию фотографий, в конце концов, посчитав их достаточно хорошими, и позволил трем призерам расслабиться. Как только фотосессия закончилась, Юри резко отстранился, и Виктора накрыло острое чувство внезапной пустоты. Они все еще стояли посреди забитого людьми стадиона, но официальная церемония награждения, наконец, завершилась, и основное внимание покинуло их, нависающие камеры, наконец, опустились.

Все еще глядя на Юри, Виктор нахмурился, пытаясь разобраться в ситуации. Юри Кацуки всегда был для него загадкой, но теперь особенно. Более года назад он танцевал старую программу Виктора на пустынном катке и наполнял ее любовью, сильно отличавшейся от ненависти, которую обычно проявлял всякий раз, когда Виктор был рядом. И в этом сезоне он добавил четверной флип в одну из своих программ, прыжок, прочно связанный с самим Виктором. Раньше Виктор тянулся к Юри через свое катание, и теперь существовал шанс, что Юри делает то же самое.

И всего несколько минут назад Юри смотрел на Виктора, любующегося им на трибуне, и флиртовал с вызовом в глазах и ухмылкой на губах, и все это, казалось, складывалось в совершенно другую картину Юри, отличную от того, что публика знает уже много лет. Но все же, когда фотосессия закончилась, Юри разорвал объятие, как будто прикосновение Виктора вызывало отвращение, и теперь повернулся, чтобы снова взглянуть на Виктора с той же явной неприязнью. Все было очень запутанно, и Виктор понятия не имел, что с этим делать, или чего хотел Юри.

Пока Виктор смотрел, Юри очень демонстративно опустил глаза на золотую медаль на шее, а затем снова посмотрел на Виктора, приподняв бровь и искривляя губы в совсем не мягкой улыбке. Значение этого взгляда стало более чем понятно, когда глаза Юри переместились на серебряную медаль, обвивающую собственную шею Виктора.

Виктор почти хотел чувствовать себя оскорбленным, но удивление неожиданным жестом заглушало все остальное. После того, как Юри так непринужденно флиртовал с ним, Виктор не ожидал быть осмеянным за второе место человеком, которому он даже не прочь был проиграть. Прежде чем он успел что-либо сказать, между ними возник Крис, закрыв обзор Виктору, пока поздравлял Юри с победой.

Это дало Виктору достаточно времени для размышлений, и как только его обмен взглядами с Юри прервался, он смог увидеть Якова, стоящего сбоку от катка и зовущего его к себе. Один из давних спонсоров стоял рядом с ним и выглядел очень несчастным, и Виктор мог сказать, что если не доберется туда за следующие десять секунд, то Яков посадит его на кол еще до конца этого дня.

Оглянувшись туда, где Юри еще был занят с Крисом, Виктор помчался через весь каток к своему тренеру. Он все еще хотел поговорить с Юри, но произошедшее сбивало с толку, и ему нужно было хоть чуть-чуть подумать, прежде чем он сделает что-нибудь еще. Было широко известно, что Юри ненавидел его, а его насмешка над Виктором всего несколько секунд назад казалась почти злой, но все это не соответствовало фактам, которые начали выстраиваться более года назад. Юри Кацуки стал еще более непонятным, чем когда-либо, и, несмотря на все свои чувства, Виктор почувствовал, как в нем поднимает свою голову разочарование. Все, чего он хотел - это понять Юри и узнать его, но даже это казалось невозможным каждый раз, когда они взаимодействовали друг с другом.

Яков встретил его на другой стороне катка, и Виктор расстрелял сердитого спонсора своей самой наградной улыбкой. Проигрыш Юри не мог быть чем-то, о чем Виктор слишком бы много думал, но люди, которые обеспечивали его основным источником дохода, определенно становились озабоченными, когда их золотого мальчика сбивали с первого места. И он знал, что ему придется хорошенько проконтролировать, чтобы все они были счастливы и платили.

Поэтому на данный момент он выкинул Юри Кацуки из головы и поклялся заняться этим позже, когда у него будет больше времени подумать, и выяснить, какого черта этот человек от него хочет.

________________________________________

Спустя несколько часов Виктор был совершенно вымотан. Встречи и телефонные разговоры со спонсорами продолжались гораздо дольше, чем он ожидал, и хотя он сумел очаровать их всех сладкими речами, убедив их не беспокоиться слишком сильно об утрате олимпийского золота, это был тяжелый день, и ему не хотелось ничего другого, кроме как упасть на кровать и заснуть. Официальная часть вечеринки, скорее всего, уже закончилась, и он не был обязан ехать на неофициальную, которая, как он был уверен, продолжит первую. Крис, по-видимому, все еще был там, он никогда не упускал возможности отпраздновать, но Виктор был не в настроении.

Медленно он возвращался в свою комнату, зевая и стягивая галстук, который был вынужден носить на встречах со спонсорами. Он почти добрался до двери, когда телефон мягко зазвонил, оповещая о принятом текстовом сообщении.

Крис Дж  
Приходи на вечеринку Виктор!

Улыбнувшись, Виктор быстро набрал: «извини, я устал хх» и отослал ответ другу. Вечеринки с Крисом всегда были веселыми, но день был долгим, и он действительно просто хотел спать. Через секунду телефон снова звякнул, и Виктор глянул на экран, быстро прочитывая слова.

Крис Дж  
Тащи свою задницу сюда прямо сейчас Никифоров. Поверь мне, здесь есть то, что ты не захочешь пропустить...

Нахмурившись, Виктор начал набирать ответ, затем быстро удалил его и заблокировал экран. Хотя Крис действительно имел тенденцию немного преувеличивать, его намерения не имели под собой негативного подтекста, и он был королем всех сплетен фигурного катания. Если что-то происходило на афтепати, и он думал, что Виктор захочет это увидеть, то почти наверняка был прав.

Быстро проскользнув в свою комнату, Виктор бросил на кровать галстук, который держал в руках, и скинул пиджак, засучивая рукава рубашки, чтобы попытаться выглядеть несколько более непринужденно и уместно для вечеринки, на которую он собирался пойти. Он хоть и планировал идти туда, но намеревался только увидеть то, что Крис хотел ему показать, и уйти.

С этой мыслью он спустился по длинным лестничным пролетам, уже слыша ритмичный музыкальный стук, исходящий из одного из больших открытых залов на другой стороне здания. Пока он приближался, музыка становилась громче и громче, и он услышал шум праздника, кричащий и ликующий; атлеты, наконец, отрывались после напряженных соревновательных дней.

Шум достиг своего пика, когда он, наконец, приблизился к большим двойным дверям, ведущим в залу, и тихо проскользнул туда, надеясь, что не будет замечен. Быстро оглядевшись, он попытался найти Криса среди толпы, но вместо того, чтобы увидеть друга, его глаза мгновенно прикипели к центру комнаты, где ... где ...

Виктор почувствовал, как его рот открылся, а по телу прокатился жар, и был уверен, что его щеки мгновенно стали пунцовыми, а на лице застыло абсолютное неверие. Внезапно у него пересохло во рту, и он торопливо сглотнул, пытаясь немного успокоиться, прежде чем кто-либо заметил, как он смотрит на то, что, по-видимому, являлось главной достопримечательностью в центре зала.

Юри Кацуки висел на шесте посреди танцпола, сжимая его только бедрами, выгнувшись назад в идеальной арке, демонстрируя каждую линию подтянутых мышц, которые дала ему карьера фигуриста. Он почему-то сбросил большую часть одежды, оставив только очень плотные черные боксеры, расстегнутую и висящую на плечах рубашку и галстук, криво натянутый и наполовину обернутый вокруг шеи. Теплые желтые огни зала заставляли светиться все его тело, и Виктор видел тонкий блеск пота, выступившего от напряженного танца, на его коже.

Люди, толпившиеся в зале, много танцевали и пили под все еще громко играющую музыку, но многие смотрели на Юри, воздух наполнился свистом, когда он схватил шест одной рукой и играючи поднял себя из прогиба. В комнате было жарко от чрезмерно яркого света и огромного скопления тел, и Виктор был уверен, что почувствовал, как пот начал стекать по лбу, пока он стоял, все еще замерев у двери.

\- Я же говорил, что ты захочешь это увидеть, - рядом с ним раздался самодовольный голос, и Виктор вздрогнул, выдернутый из своего задумчивого состояния. Крис появился рядом с ним, менее одетый, чем даже Юри, в одном только нижнем белье, весьма скромно прикрывавшем его. И не то чтобы Крису этого было много для начала. На его лице отразилась самодовольная усмешка, когда он увидел пылающие щеки Виктора и то, как его глаза вглядывались туда, где Юри все еще устраивал впечатляющее шоу под подбадривающие крики толпы.

Виктор не был уверен, стоит ли ему благодарить Криса на коленях или проклинать за то, что он пригласил Виктора на вечеринку. Увидеть Юри, почти обнаженного и изгибающегося в невозможных позах на шесте, было подарком, посланным с небес, но и худшей из пыток, потому что Виктор любил его и хотел его, и все еще ни на йоту не приблизился к претворению ни одного из этих двух мечтаний в реальность. Юри был запретным плодом, совершенным и соблазнительным, но все еще недосягаемым.

\- Не говори, что я не достаточно хорош для тебя, Виктор, - пошутил Крис, обнимая Виктора за плечо и смеясь над выражением шокированного трепета, которое, как знал Виктор, все еще было у него на лице. - Ты можешь быть идиотом, потому что запал на человека, которого никогда не получишь, но кто я такой, чтобы отказать тебе в таком захватывающем зрелище? Он устроил неплохое шоу, не так ли?

Не было ни малейшего шанса, что Виктор когда-нибудь соберется отрицать это утверждение. Юри, которого он любил издалека, был добрым и честным, немного застенчивым и сдержанным. Но в Юри, оказавшимся перед ним, не было ничего подобного, и Виктор бы соврал, если бы сказал, что еще не полностью влюбился в эту новую сторону Юри, которую только что обнаружил. Переполненный уверенностью и сексуальностью, полностью довольный своей способностью привлечь внимание каждого человека в зале. Виктор почти чувствовал желание тех, кто наблюдал за Юри, похоть в смотрящих на него темных взглядах. Каждая новая часть Юри, которую он видел, заставляла его еще больше влюбляться в другого человека. А этот особый аспект также подпитал и другую сторону любви, бывшую далеко не безобидной.

В центре комнаты Юри снова развернулся вперед, крепко сжал шест между бедрами и одной из свободных рук, вытянув вторую вперед. Быстрая смена позиции заставила его впервые взглянуть в дверной проем, и Виктор на секунду почувствовал, что их глаза встретились через весь зал, а в воздухе затанцевало электричество, заставившее каждый волосок на теле встать дыбом.

Лицо Юри мгновенно исказилось, глаза сузились, а рот чуть не зарычал, когда он произнес что-то резкое и жесткое на незнакомом языке через всю комнату, все еще смотря прямо на Виктора. Несмотря на то, что он не понимал ни одного сказанного Юри слова, по тону и по обвиняюще поднятому указательному пальцу Виктор был вполне уверен, что слова будут переведены во что-то очень похожее на версию «ты», которая была бы очень далека от вежливости. Инстинктивно он обернулся, проверяя, есть ли кто-нибудь позади него, на кого мог бы указывать Юри, но он встретился только со сплошным деревом закрытой двери.

Рядом с ним Крис начал хихикать, а Виктор нерешительно повернулся, пытаясь сохранить как можно более нейтральное лицо. Каждый в зале одновременно посмотрел в его сторону, и он снова сглотнул, молясь, чтобы они все отвернулись, потому что это был не тот разговор, который хотелось бы начинать на публике.

\- Привет, Юри, - сказал он смиренно, и глаза Юри опасно вспыхнули, когда он впился взглядом в Виктора, все еще балансируя на шесте с зачесанными назад волосами и темными глазами, протягивая руку, указывающую прямо на Виктора. Помимо нескольких слов с вершины пьедестала, они фактически не разговаривали в течение многих лет, и по тому, как Юри смотрел на него, он сразу понял, что начало было не хорошим.

Не обращая внимания на его неуверенные слова приветствия, Юри выдал еще одну очередь слов на том же иностранном языке, что и в первый раз. На японском, предположил Виктор. Благодаря тяжелой работе и природному таланту Виктор в свое время быстро овладел несколькими языками, но японский не был одним из них. Было несколько фраз, которые он узнал, простые вопросы и ответы, а также несколько комплиментов, но всего этого было недостаточно, чтобы понять быстрые горячечные слова, что швырнул ему Юри.

Если бы у него было время, он бы потратил несколько минут, чтобы восхититься, как звучат текущие с уст другого человека слова, но все глаза в зале все еще были прикованы к нему и кричащему на него человеку, все еще висящему почти полностью обнаженным на шесте, и этого времени не было.

Не получив от Виктора ответа, Юри выкрикнул что-то еще, подозрительно напоминавшее звучанием ряд оскорблений, и размышления Виктора, как именно ответить, были внезапно прерваны, когда Крис схватил его за рубашку на спине и толкнул вперед, посылая ошеломительно близко к центру зала, где Юри все еще балансировал на шесте.

Озираясь немного беспомощно, он послал Крису умоляющий взгляд, но тот был слишком занят, смеясь над ним, чтобы хоть как-то помочь. Несмотря на это, Виктор был вполне уверен, что швейцарец не говорит по-японски, и по смущенным взглядам всех в зале, остальные, похоже, тоже. После беглого осмотра оказалось, что ни один из японских товарищей по команде Юри не присутствовал на вечеринке, и некому было выступить в роли переводчика, чтобы помочь ему разобраться в том, что Юри все еще кричал на него, резко и сердито.

\- Э-э... извини? – попытался он извиниться, все еще не уверенный в том, что именно говорил Юри, но надеясь, что это успокоит сердитого человека. Вместо этого слова, казалось, возымели обратный эффект, и Юри внезапно двинулся вперед, наполовину перевернувшись и наполовину сползая с пилона, чтобы неуверенно приземлиться на пол перед Виктором. Только когда он сделал это, Виктор заметил затуманенный взгляд Юри и то, как он качался, как будто пол под ним двигался.

Юри был пьян. Пьян до такой степени, что, казалось, даже встать было непростой задачей. И у Виктора осталась только секунда, чтобы поразиться тому, как мастерски он несколько минут назад отрывался в танцах на пилоне с тем уровнем содержания алкоголя в крови, который привел его в такое состояние, прежде чем Юри внезапно покачнулся, споткнулся и влетел прямо в объятия Виктора.

Инстинктивно Виктор поймал его и хмыкнул от так неожиданно врезавшегося в него веса, пытаясь удержать Юри в вертикальном состоянии, чьи ноги вдруг подкосились, и который улегся у него в объятиях. Откуда-то сзади Виктор услышал щелчок камеры, и обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Криса, который просто подмигнул ему и поднял большие пальцы вверх, меняя ракурс съемки для следующей фотографии.

Решив сейчас не обращать внимания на Криса, Виктор повернулся к Юри, который все еще лежал у него на руках, смотрел на Виктора, что-то бормотал по-японски и резко тыкал Виктора в грудь, его слова были все еще непонятны для ушей Виктора.

Шум в зале снова начал усиливаться, вечеринка была в самом разгаре, но все еще слишком многие смотрели на них, ожидая драмы, будучи уверенными, что вот-вот что-то произойдет. Пьяный в стельку Юри Кацуки, вопящий на своего заклятого врага, был отличной историей, чтобы наблюдать за развитием событий, даже если никто из наблюдателей не мог понять произнесенные слова.

\- Юри, я не могу понять, что ты говоришь, - Виктор сказал мужчине у него в руках, пытаясь помочь Юри встать вертикально, что получилось сделать только частично. После некоторых маневров ему удалось вернуть Юри снова на ноги, но тот вцепился в его плечо, наполовину оперся о Виктора и продолжал пьяно разглагольствовать перед человеком, на котором почти растекся из-за слишком неустойчивых ног.

\- Английский? - Виктор попросил снова, отчаянно пытаясь сосредоточиться на том, что говорил Юри, а не ощущать его горячую кожу, прижатую к Виктору. Жар, казалось, прожигал тонкую ткань рубашки, и он чувствовал, как румянец снова расползается по щекам, а руки легонько трясутся, пока он пытался понять, куда их положить, чтобы Юри стоял вертикально, и не пересечь границы, которые он определенно не должен пересекать.

Юри пробормотал что-то еще, определенно не по-английски, и, наконец, перестав разглагольствовать, положил голову на плечо Виктора и зевнул, начав говорить гораздо менее сердито, чем за несколько секунд до этого. Виктор бросил взгляд в небо и проклял всех богов, которые могли бы прислушаться к ситуации, потому что он удерживал в объятьях человека, которого любил, при самых худших возможных обстоятельствах.

\- Может, тебе стоит отвести его в номер? - предложил Крис, вставая рядом с Виктором и оценивающе глядя на человека, осевшего у него в руках. Осмотрев зал, Виктор увидел множество людей, расстреливавших их обоих весьма нетонкими взглядами, все еще надеясь на какую-нибудь эффектную борьбу или спор, и мгновенно согласился. В какой-то момент своих пьяных речей Юри, наконец, добрался до переломного момента, превратившись из дикого пьяницы в сонного человека. Он снова зевнул, покачиваясь, притулился к плечу Виктора и позволил держать его. Время от времени он кидал еще пару-тройку слов, но они звучали куда менее кусаче, чем предыдущие.

\- Постарайся не слишком веселиться, пока будешь у него, - сухо прокомментировал Крис, когда Виктор прошел мимо него, наполовину направляя и наполовину неся Юри. В ответ Виктор бросил на него неодобрительный взгляд и поклялся заставить его заплатить за это позже. Крис не мог не понимать, что происходит с Виктором, держащим почти обнаженного и потного Юри, но к которому ни при каких обстоятельствах не позволялось прикасаться так, как он отчаянно хотел. Юри был слишком пьян для всего, что говорил или делал, чтобы все считалось каким-либо согласием, словесным или иным, и Виктор удостоверился, что рука, которую он использовал для поддержки Юри, лежала поверх его рубашки на спине, удерживая его прямо и ничего больше.

\- Вот, возьми их, - добавил Крис, протягивая очки и карточку для одного из гостиничных номеров. - Он отбросил их раньше ночью, и я подумал, что он, вероятно, хочет, чтобы с ними все было в порядке, когда он проснется утром.

Кивнув с благодарностью, Виктор взял предложенные вещи рукой, которая не была обернута вокруг талии Юри, и осторожно вывел другого мужчину из залы, притормозив, когда Юри споткнулся о свои ноги, все еще позволяя Виктору почти держать себя. Пока они шли, Юри становился все более и более податливым, позволяя Виктору взять на себя инициативу с гораздо меньшим протестом, чем он ожидал.

После нескольких минут крика, независимо от того, понимал он слова или нет, Виктор был совершенно уверен, что худшее из того, что вызвало у Юри враждебность по отношению к нему, вероятно, не умерло, как он начал думать. Независимо от того, что ему сказал Юри на пьедестале, его действия после и на вечеринке показали, что его неприязнь к Виктору была такой же сильной, как и всегда, и Виктору захотелось мысленно разочарованно вздохнуть.

Каждый раз, когда он думал, что у него появился шанс добиться прогресса с Юри, этот человек делал что-то еще, запутанное и противоречивое, и Виктор не знал, что с этим делать. Все, чего он хотел, это спросить Юри об этом, чтобы, наконец, понять, почему этот человек так сильно ненавидит его, продолжая посылать такие сбивающие с толку сигналы. Но Юри был пьян и не в том состоянии, чтобы отвечать на вопросы, поэтому Виктор смирился с тем, что еще некоторое время поживет в смятении.

Вместе они прошли по коридорам здания и оказались в лифте. Виктор проверил номер на гостиничной ключ-карте Юри и нажал кнопку верного этажа. Рядом с ним Юри ослабел и, казалось, отказался от крика на Виктора в пользу того, чтобы позволить вернуть себя в свою комнату в тишине.

Когда лифт остановился, он споткнулся, несмотря на подсказку Виктора, но едва успел пройти несколько шагов по коридору, прежде чем его ноги снова подкосились, и Виктору срочно пришлось его ловить, чтобы не допустить полного соскальзывания Юри на пол. Юри определенно был невероятно пьян, и Виктор осторожно осмотрел коридор, осознавая, как далеко находится его номер, и не был уверен, сможет ли другой фигурист добраться до него даже при поддержке Виктора.

\- Юри, ты можешь стоять? - спросил он, глядя вниз на Юри, почти обмякшего у него в объятиях. Посмотрев на Виктора, Юри моргнул, и Виктор отчаянно пытался не замечать, какими красивыми выглядят его глаза, большие и сверкающие под светом ламп в коридоре. Через секунду Юри снова попытался встать, и прежде, чем он, покачнувшись, свалился снова, рука Виктора остановила его.

Издав обиженный звук, Юри раздраженно фыркнул и сморщил нос, глядя на свои ноги, как будто они предали его лично, и Виктор не смог удержаться от улыбки, вспыхнувшей на его лице, потому что это выражение лица выглядело невероятно прелестно. Он изо всех сил пытался держаться строго профессионально, просто один фигурист помогает другому, но Юри делал это весьма затруднительным.

Понимая, что в ближайшее время Юри стоять не сможет, он тщательно обдумывал варианты дальнейших своих действий. Юри казался не очень-то радостным, когда увидел его, пришедшим на вечеринку, ситуация была неидеальной. Но, видимо, он, по крайней мере, перестал протестовать против присутствия Виктора, и, в действительности, было только одно, что должно было сработать, если он хотел, чтобы Юри безопасно вернулся в номер и не потерял сознание в коридоре.

\- Юри, я думаю, мне придется тебя отнести, - сказал он в тишине коридора, надеясь, что Юри согласится или сможет найти в себе силы снова встать на ноги. Когда не произошло ни то, ни другое, он посмотрел в глаза Юри, ища в них согласие или протест. Вместо этого он не обнаружил ничего, зрение Юри снова расфокусировалось, глаза смотрели куда угодно, но не на Виктора.

Не колеблясь, Виктор просунул свободную руку под ноги Юри, подождав пару секунд, чтобы посмотреть, не протестует ли Юри, прежде чем поднять его, крепко прижав к груди. Это создало дополнительную нагрузку на руки, Юри хоть и был меньше его, но все еще силен и хорошо сложен, но Виктор легко оторвал его от пола, приподняв Юри немного выше, чтобы лучше ухватить и прижать к себе. Последней вещью, что он хотел сделать, это, ко всему прочему, уронить Юри.

Несмотря на свою враждебность по отношению к Виктору, Юри, похоже, не слишком переживал из-за внезапного изменения положения. Вместо этого он просто обнял Виктора за шею и уткнулся лицом в плечо, бормоча что-то еще, чего Виктор не мог расслышать.

Виктор решил в тот момент, что вся вселенная явно что-то имеет против него. Вероятно, кто-то там смеялся над ним, развлекаясь, делая его жизнь бесконечно тяжелее, чем она была.

Он так долго хотел дотронуться до Юри, оказаться рядом с ним и, наконец, он обнимал его. Кожа Юри была гладкой, а теплое тело свернулось калачиком у груди Виктора. На плече Виктор ощущал горячее дыхание Юри, его волосы были мягкими и щекотали шею. Это было похоже на один из снов Виктора, только это был не сон, а кошмар. Потому что Юри ненавидел его и, вероятно, все равно будет ненавидеть его, когда придет утро, и крошечный глоток того, на что похоже существование с Юри, пропадет, когда наступит новый день.

Обдумывая, как несправедлив этот новый поворот судьбы с его уже отчаянно бьющимся сердцем, Виктор нес Юри по коридору, отсчитывая номера комнат, пока не столкнулся с цифрами, которые были на ключ-карте, которую Крис сунул ему в руки несколько минут назад. Ослабив хватку на Юри, он освободил одну из рук и сунул тонкий пластик в замок, наблюдая, как свет сменился на зеленый. Той же рукой он толкнул дверь в номер и переступил порог, по-прежнему удерживая Юри в объятиях.

Виктор едва успел зайти в комнату, почти такую же, как его собственная, прежде чем резкий рывок и вспышка боли прервала мысли, заставила встряхнуть головой и недостойно вскрикнуть, после чего с недоверием посмотреть на Юри, когда он так сделал.

\- Ты только что… дернул меня за волосы?- спросил он недоверчиво, глядя вниз на Юри, действительно державшего серебряную прядь между пальцами и рассеянно игравшего с ней. По выражению его лица не было похоже, что Юри сделал это специально, чтобы причинить вред, но он все еще неуклюже игрался с локоном Виктора, как будто это было самой захватывающей вещью в мире.

\- Приятно, - пробормотал Юри, и Виктор чуть не уронил его. Отчасти потому, что в этот вечер Юри впервые заговорил по-английски, а отчасти потому, что это заявление было настолько неожиданным, что Виктор почти мог поверить в то, что ему почудилось. Юри снова натянул прядь волос, на этот раз мягче, любуясь тем, как лунный свет, льющийся в окно, заставляет его слегка сиять в темноте.

\- Тебе... нравятся мои волосы? - недоверчиво спросил Виктор, желая проверить, что он правильно понял это утверждение. Получение комплимента от в стельку пьяного Юри Кацуки не было тем, что он ожидал в конце вечера, но, конечно, он не жаловался.

Юри мягко утвердительно хмыкнул, но его лицо быстро нахмурилось, когда он провел рукой по волосам сбоку, выглядя недовольным, когда пряди выскользнули из его хватки менее чем через секунду.

\- Коротко, - сказал он приглушенно, и Виктор ничего не мог сделать, кроме как кивнуть слегка беспомощно, все еще совершенно не понимая, что происходит.

\- Мне нравилось... - Юри нахмурился немного на этих словах и, казалось, боролся с тем, что пытался сказать. - Раньше у тебя были... длинные волосы. Мне нравилось... - он снова замолчал, похоже, потеряв ход мыслей и возвращаясь к игре с локоном волос, все еще зажатым между его пальцами.

Виктор не смог удержаться от приятного возбуждения, охватившего его при этих словах. Это был не совсем комплимент, но это, наверное, была самая приятная вещь, которую Юри когда-либо говорил ему, и он не мог не получить удовольствие от странной похвалы.

Заметив, что напряжение скапливается в руках, пока он так долго удерживал вес Юри, он направился к кровати в центре комнаты, пытаясь не реагировать на то, как пальцы Юри прекратили играть с волосами и легко пробежались по его шее. Даже тогда он не мог слегка не воспользоваться неожиданно представленной ему возможностью.

\- Есть ли что-то еще, что тебе нравится во мне, Юри? - пошутил он, осторожно опустив Юри на кровать, разматывая руки другого человека со своей шеи и пытаясь убедиться, что Юри не собирается свалиться прямо в тот момент, когда он отпустит его. Как только его руки освободились, Юри поднял их снова, но на этот раз не обернул их вокруг шеи Виктора, а только прижал к щекам, провел пальцами по коже и уставился на Виктора, пристально вглядываясь.

\- Твои глаза, - сказал он невнятно, но все же отчетливо, - у тебя... красивые глаза,- Виктор чуть не споткнулся о кровать, но Юри, казалось, не заметил. - Мне всегда нравились твои глаза...

Виктор тяжело сглотнул, стараясь не дать эмоциям, внезапно затопившим его, показаться на лице. Оставив Юри на кровати, он нагнулся над ним: одно колено покоилось на матраце, а вторая нога стояла на полу, и только тогда его мозг решил зарегистрировать то, насколько компрометирующей была эта позиция, с Юри, лежащим под ним, с руками, тепло лежащими на лице Виктора.

Он уже собирался подняться и осторожно оторвать от себя руки Юри, когда пальцы Юри сдвинулись, одна рука скользнула вниз по щеке Виктора, слегка коснувшись его губ и оттянув их. Глаза Юри следовали за пальцами, он пристально смотрел на рот Виктора, а затем на долю секунды они пересеклись взглядами, прежде чем Юри снова вернулся к его губам. Этот взгляд был очень хорошо знаком Виктору, и ему не хотелось ничего другого, лишь потянуться вниз и прикоснуться к губам Юри, погладить их пальцами, а затем впиться в них своим ртом, почувствовать, как Юри задыхается и тает при прикосновении.

Но он не мог. Вместо этого он поспешно отстранился, разорвав прикосновение и позволив рукам Юри упасть на кровать, встал и сделал шаг в сторону, дыша слегка взволновано. Юри был пьян, очень, очень пьян и не был в состоянии принимать какие-либо рациональные решения, и Виктор скорее умрет, чем воспользуется этим.

Юри слегка недовольно зашумел от потери контакта, нахмурившись на внезапное расстояние между ними. Виктор вздохнул, провел рукой по лицу, чтобы прочистить голову и сделать несколько глубоких вдохов, удивляясь, что его жизнь как-то закончилась на этом.

Через несколько секунд он снова оглянулся на Юри, все еще лежавшего на кровати и уставившегося на него глазами, которые казались слишком невинными для того, что он только что сделал. Вернувшись к кровати снова, Виктор оставил на прикроватном столике очки и ключ-карту Юри, где бы они были в пределах досягаемости, прежде чем дотянуться до Юри снова, чтобы полностью накрыть его одеялом. Воздух был немного холодным, и он не хотел, чтобы Юри замерз за ночь. На секунду он подумал, что, может быть, должен помочь Юри с криво сидящим галстуком и расстегнутой рубашкой, но не решился на это. По тому, как вел себя Юри, Виктор был уверен, что у него останется мало воспоминаний о ночи, когда наступит утро, и пробуждение только в нижнем белье может его испугать.

Юри довольно мурлыкнул и закопался в теплую кровать, похоже, он снова не был способен на членораздельную речь. Виктор позволил себе несколько секунд полюбоваться этим зрелищем, потом повернулся и быстро проскользнул в смежную ванную комнату, чтобы наполнить один из бокалов водой, и вернулся в комнату, поставив его рядом с Юри. Вероятно, ничто не могло помешать Юри получить ужасное похмелье утром, но вода бы, по крайней мере, помогла.

Наконец, он повернулся и посмотрел на Юри в последний раз. Он все еще смотрел на Виктора, но веки его начали закрываться, потому что день был напряженным, а алкоголя чрезмерно много. Если бы Виктор собирался делать ставки, то догадался бы, что через несколько минут Юри будет полностью без сознания, и он использовал время, чтобы сбежать, тихо закрыв за собой дверь и сделав несколько глубоких успокаивающих вдохов, прежде чем пройти обратно по коридору.

Конечно же, он не ожидал, что вечер закончится так.

После стольких лет сохранения дистанции, неожиданно вынужденный переносить напившийся в стельку и до сих пор не разделявший его чувств объект желаний обратно в его комнату. Это не совсем соответствовало тому, как он представлял их первое реальное взаимодействие с того рокового дня в туалете. Пьяный и очень привлекательный объект его привязанности, который, правда, после нескольких минут крика и общей враждебности ранее свернулся в объятиях Виктора и играл его волосами, хвалил его глаза и выглядел так, как будто собирается поцеловать Виктора, пока тот не отстранился.

Пока он, будучи немного ошарашенным, возвращался на вечеринку, то прокручивал мысли в голове, пытаясь их понять. Во-первых, Юри, предположительно, много лет и до сей поры сильно ненавидел Виктора по какой-то непонятной ему причине. Не любил до такой степени, что даже просто присутствие Виктора рядом заставляло его недовольно напрягаться. И все же, когда Виктор отсутствовал в течение сезона, он совсем не был этим доволен. Напротив, почти злился на то, что Виктор покинул соревнование, и стойко отказывался верить, что тот может не вернуться.

И когда он вернулся, Юри неожиданно кивнул ему, когда они прошли рядом друг с другом, и прыгнул четверной флип, и Виктор подумал, что, возможно, он наконец-то потянулся к нему. И на пьедестале Юри видел, как Виктор восхищался им, и ответил на это. Но затем поглумился над Виктором, когда камеры отвернулись, прокричал слова, которые звучали совсем неприятно, как только он пришел на вечеринку. И затем диаметрально противоположные события, считанные минуты спустя: он пьяно хвалил Виктора и, казалось, был не против находиться в его объятиях и, наконец, провел пальцами по его губам, смотря черными, как сама тьма, глазами. И все это было похоже на то, что он хотел притянуть Виктора к себе и целовать до полной остановки дыхания.

Юри Кацуки был полон противоречий, и Виктор не мог его понять, как ни старался.

Все еще погруженный в собственные мысли, он почти не обращал внимания на то, куда шел, и для него стало легкой неожиданностью, что он вернулся туда, где вечеринка шла полным ходом, спортсмены пили, танцевали, смеялись и наполняли весь зал шумом и движением.

Заметив Криса в нескольких метрах от себя, Виктор пошел к нему, пытаясь выбросить из головы все воспоминания. Он приблизился к швейцарцу, чья яркая улыбка сразу же сменилась оценивающим взглядом, когда он взглянул на выражение лица Виктора.

\- Что случилось? - спросил он немедленно, чуть прищурившись, и Виктор пожал плечами, пытаясь привести свое лицо в обычный беззаботный вид, чтобы избежать подозрений друга. То, что только что произошло с Юри, не было чем-то, чем он хотел бы поделиться. Хотя он доверял Крису больше, чем кому-либо другому, но Юри был пьян и не способен рассуждать здраво, и было бы несправедливо делиться чем-то, от чего он, скорее всего, придет в ужас с наступлением утра. При условии, что он вообще вспомнит об этом, потому что вероятность обратного была очень высока.

\- Ничего, - сказал он вместо этого, заставив напряжение покинуть его лицо, и, многозначительно приподняв бровь, посмотрел на телефон у Криса в руке. - Тебе лучше удалить те фотографии сейчас, Крис.

Хотя, может, и не о Крисе ему стоило беспокоиться. На вечеринке было много людей, и он был уверен, что некоторые из них, вероятно, попытались бы выложить фотографии. Из того, что он знал, Юри очень ценил личное пространство, и Виктор не мог себе представить, что он был бы доволен, если бы какие-нибудь фотографии его пьяных выходок просочились в сеть или прессу. Наверное, хуже было бы только, если фотографии, на которых Юри был запечатлен покачивающимся в объятиях своего давнего соперника, тоже оказались доступны широкой публике.

Как бы читая его мысли, Крис просто отмахнулся.

\- Не волнуйся, я убедился, что все доказательства были удалены, как только он ушел. Люди здесь знают, что я, наверное, гораздо хуже всех них, ничего о скрытых талантах твоего мальчика не покинет этот зал, это я могу тебе обещать.

Крис был известен в мире фигурного катания и в мире спорта вообще тем, что он был центром сплетен и имел компромат практически на всех, спортсменов и не только. Никто не посмел бы опубликовать какие-либо фотографии Юри, если бы он угрожал сделать хуже в ответ, и Виктор был очень благодарен Крису за его поддержку.

\- Но у меня фотографии все еще есть, - продолжил Крис с намеком, вращая телефон в руке и подмигивая Виктору. - Если захочешь посмотреть, не стесняйся.

Предложение было очень соблазнительным, но Виктор затолкал свое любопытство подальше и заставил себя покачать головой в ответ. После того, что только что произошло, ему нужно было время, чтобы прочистить голову, и рассматривание фотографий раздетого Юри на шесте определенно не помогло бы это сделать.

Вечеринка все еще была в разгаре, утренний свет еще не пробивался сквозь большие окна в зал, но Виктор быстро извинился и вернулся к себе, как только смог, будучи не в настроении наслаждаться оставшимся временем. Ему нужно было подумать.

Он любил Юри. Он также желал его, что со всей яркостью проявилось на сегодняшнем вечере. Оба этих факта были неопровержимыми и тем, что он давно принял. Но чувства Юри для него всегда были загадкой.

На публике он ненавидел Виктора. Они были соперниками, и его неприязнь была понятна всем. Но год назад Виктор наблюдал, как Юри танцевал его старую программу на пустынном российском ледовом катке, видел любовь, текущую в каждом движении, и понял, что существовала некая часть Юри, неважно насколько глубоко она была похоронена, которая не испытывала ненависти вообще. И теперь он знал что-то большее, еще один маленький кусок добавился к загадке, которая была Юри Кацуки.

Юри хотел его. Желал его, и это было ясно Виктору также, как ненависть Юри была очевидна для всего остального мира. Он мог бы скрывать это на людях, но после употребления столь значительного количества алкоголя его намерения были отчетливо понятны, и Виктор знал, что, так же как была часть Юри, которая его не ненавидела, была часть Юри, которая его хотела. Может быть, почти так же, как в ответ хотел его Виктор.

По крайней мере, со стороны Юри это определенно была не любовь. Еще нет. Но во всяком случае, это было хоть что-то.

________________________________________

ariksay

4,767 лайков

ariksay: Кацуки Юри на Олимпийском пьедестале #Олимпийскиеигры #золотаямедаль

Посмотреть все 2,012 комментариев

pelkatoffel Черт, да!!!

lovelytitania Я так им горжусь. Я сейчас расплачусь!

loveprez Я фанат Виктора, но должен признать, что программа Кацуки была реально красивой!

________________________________________

То, что Виктор так неожиданно узнал на Олимпиаде, преследовало его все последующие недели, ни на минуту не давая ему покоя, и продолжало успешно это делать вплоть до Чемпионата мира, когда он, наконец, получил возможность снова увидеть Юри.

Часть его надеялась, что другой человек будет искать его после Олимпийских игр, но после довольно впечатляющего необузданного дебюта, которым большинство атлетов насладилось на Играх, Юри, казалось, снова растворился. Виктор не был уверен, целенаправленно ли из-за смущения или чего-то подобного или просто в силу своей натуры, остававшейся загадкой для всех в спортивном мире.

Несмотря на то, что Виктор никак не мог поймать Юри во время оставшихся мероприятий, он вернулся в Петербург, наполненный новой надеждой. Возможно, по-прежнему будет некая явная враждебность по отношению к нему со стороны Юри, но теперь он знал, что в чувствах Юри к нему есть нечто большее. После финала Гран-при в том сезоне Виктор решил, наконец, найти выход из того тупика, в котором они с Юри топтались так долго, и сблизиться с ним. И хотя получилось не совсем так, как он ожидал или надеялся, но он знал, что на Чемпионате мира он, в конце концов, получит шанс.

В течение всего соревнования он наблюдал за Юри, пытаясь вычислить, когда будет лучший момент. Казалось, что золото Олимпиады коренным образом изменило что-то в Юри, он ходил и катался с уверенностью, которую Виктор никогда еще у него не видел. Уверенностью в себе и собственных силах, что играючи вела его в течение всего катания.

Когда он победил, Виктор не удивился. Его собственная программа была хорошей, фантастической даже, но танец Юри был по-настоящему чем-то другим, и Виктор был слишком увлечен им, чтобы действительно сконцентрироваться на собственном прокате. Это было все, чего он так долго ждал: увидеть, наконец, как Юри катается на пике своих технических и презентационных способностей с уверенностью, позволяющей справиться с обеими составляющими безупречно. И вдобавок к этому, он, в конце концов, получил серию сигналов, в которых нуждался, хотя они и были смешаны, говоривших, что пришло время попытаться снова поговорить с Юри.

В отличие от Виктора Яков не отвлекался, критически оценивал его катание, указывая на каждый крошечный недостаток, и ругался на потерю еще одного золота. Виктор мог понять его волнение, хорошо скрываемое под гневом. Он был известен и очень любим, но двойной проигрыш золота одному и тому же человеку отрицательно сказывался на его имидже. Предполагаемое соперничество между ним и Юри могло раз в десять увеличить их популярность и известность, но оно также несло в себе ожидания, и его поклонники и спонсоры не были счастливы тем, что он, казалось, потерял преимущество.

Виктору было все равно. Было только возбуждение от проигрыша, наконец, у него был конкурент, который смог по-настоящему бросить ему вызов, и он знал, что это подтолкнет его к работе, заставит быть лучшим в следующем сезоне. Якову не нужно было волноваться, он не впадал в уныние. В следующем сезоне ему нужно было быть еще лучше, чтобы ответить на вызов Юри, мотивируя его. Слова Якова исходили из добрых намерений, но Виктор легко от них отмахнулся, не хотел слишком много думать о катании.

После того, как соревнование закончилось, он оставил Якова на время банкета в одиночестве вести светские беседы со спонсорами и чиновниками, кружившими по залу, и ускользнул, выискивая взглядом лицо, которое так хорошо знал.

В конце концов, он заметил Юри около стола с напитками, отвернувшегося от остальной части зала и пьющего маленькими глотками из бокала шампанское. Вокруг него никого не было, и Виктор знал, что лучшей возможности, чем представившаяся только что, у него не будет.

Вдруг, занервничав, он попытался придумать, как лучше подойти к Юри, что сказать, чтобы начать разговор, которого он так долго ждал. Ему по-прежнему казалось, что вокруг Юри минное поле, мелочи, которые Виктор не мог даже увидеть, казалось, отталкивали его и мгновенно окунали во враждебность.

На заднем плане играла классическая музыка, простой вальс, побудивший многие пары в банкетном зале стечься на танцпол. Музыка звучала смутно знакомо, и у Виктора неожиданно возникла идея.

Много лет назад он танцевал на льду вальс с невидимым партнером, невидимым соперником, двигавшимся с ним в унисон. Спустя годы Юри сделал то же самое, танцуя похожий темный вальс, его движения отражались кем-то, кого мог видеть только он, идеально совпадая с Виктором.

Они оба были танцорами, оба могли видеть красоту и изящество в движениях, их стили великолепно дополняли друг друга, не совпадали, но находились в гармонии. Приглашение на танец было, похоже, лучшим способом приблизиться к другому мужчине, что-то простое, то, что они оба могли бы делать на нейтральной территории, пока Виктор смог бы придумать, что сказать, чтобы убедить Юри окончательно разрушить стены между ними. Виктор знал, что известен своей легкой спонтанностью, но это казалось хорошим планом, ничем не хуже остальных.

Немного нервно облизнув губы, Виктор пробрался через переполненный зал туда, где стоял Юри, уклоняясь от толпящихся людей, и остановился за Юри.

\- Не хочешь потанцевать? - спросил он, поморщившись, когда слова получились немного торопливыми и слегка запнувшимися. Юри резко развернул голову, и его глаза расширились, когда он увидел перед собой Виктора.

\- М-м-м… Прости? – запнувшись, удивленно переспросил Юри, и Виктор понадеялся, что это не было неправильным вопросом. Чуть раньше это казалось хорошей идеей, но, увидев изумленное выражение чужого лица, он внезапно перестал быть в этом уверен.

Но он не просто так был живой легендой фигурного катания и не собирался отступать только потому, что при осуществлении его не слишком продуманного плана возникла загвоздка. Настойчивость была одной из наиболее его употребительных черт или ослиное упрямство, как говаривал Яков, которого Виктор изредка доставал, и поэтому он попытался снова, надеясь, что сделал свое предложение достаточно ясным.

\- Не хочешь потанцевать? - спросил он снова, а затем быстро пояснил, откашлявшись (слова прозвучали неестественно и нескладно). - Со мной. Не хотел бы ты потанцевать со мной?

Фраза была не совсем гладкой, но что-то в Юри заставило слова застрять в горле, снова почувствовать себя заикающимся подростком.

\- Потанцевать. С тобой? – недоверчиво спросил Юри, и Виктор почувствовал, как замерло сердце. Он надеялся, что Юри примет его предложение, но эти слова прозвучали так, как будто танец с Виктором - это последнее, чего он хотел.

Удрученный, но не смущенный, он протянул Юри руку, и, к его удивлению, тот принял ее, пальцы грели ладонь Виктора. Хотя он надеялся на этот конкретный результат, но из-за реакции Юри был уверен, что японец собирается отказаться. Но вместо этого тот охотно пошел с Виктором, позволяя вытащить себя на танцпол, туда, где фоном кружились пары.

Виктор секунду полюбовался тем, как Юри выглядел: ладно скроенный костюм подчеркивал линии тела, даже несмотря на отвратительный галстук, портящий общий вид. В отличие от того, когда он катался, его волосы свободно падали на лицо, и у Виктора внезапно возникло желание пробежаться по ним руками, ощутить мягкие пряди под пальцами.

Вместо этого он сдержался, а Юри положил свободную руку на плечо Виктора, заставив его вопросительно взглянуть на партнера, прежде чем приобнять. Это была традиционная поза для танца, который они собирались исполнять, но это не помешало слабой волнительной дрожи пробежаться по Виктору, когда он ощутил под своим прикосновением тело Юри.

С новым музыкальным тактом, Юри шагнул вперёд, а Виктор инстинктивно тут же сделал шаг назад, они начали танцевать, идеально укладываясь в шаги. Юри двигался с той же уверенностью, что и на льду, хотя Виктор видел, как его взгляд скользнул к окружавшим их парам, в движениях присутствовала легкая нерешительность, как будто танец был ему незнаком. Подсознательно Виктор взял инициативу на себя, направляя его движения. Бальный танец был одним из тех стилей, которым его обучали в детстве в рамках тренировок, и он хорошо знал последовательность движений.

Как Виктор и предсказывал, они хорошо танцевали вместе, каждый шаг был гармоничен. Это имело смысл: Виктор уже много лет катался для Юри, а в катании Юри присутствовали элементы катания Виктора. Переводить это на танцпол было так же просто, как дышать, и они почти без усилий кружили по залу - Виктор вел, а Юри следовал, не сбиваясь с ритма.

В течение многих лет Виктор мечтал о том моменте, когда они с Юри окончательно будут вместе, без какой-либо враждебности между ними, и теперь это, наконец, стало реальностью, и эта мысль заставила его улыбнуться под блеском огней, пока они танцевали. Им еще во многом надо было разобраться, но танец был хорошим первым шагом, гораздо лучше короткого разговора в туалете, сбивающих с толку нескольких минут после катания на Олимпиаде или того хмельного мгновения. Он почти открыл рот, чтобы сделать Юри комплимент о том, как тот танцует, надеясь, что лесть даст ему возможность поговорить на более серьезные темы, но Юри ему помешал.

\- Ты отлично выступил сегодня, - сказал он Виктору, смотря на него из-под ресниц, с легкой ухмылкой на лице, и Виктор так увлекся, пытаясь успокоить свое застучавшее на комплименте сердце, что почти пропустил вторую половину предложения. - Достойное второе место.

Слова были похожи на ледяную воду, бесцеремонно вылившуюся на его голову, и Виктор почувствовал, что споткнулся, впервые сбившись с ритма, оскорбление, замаскированное под комплимент, все еще звучало в ушах.

Юри принял приглашение на танец, смотрел на него глазами, наполненными определенными намерениями, и Виктор думал, что они, по крайней мере, начали двигаться в правильном направлении, прежде чем Юри снова перевернул все с ног на голову, и все те слова, которые Виктор собирался сказать, просто вылетели из головы.

Сглотнув свое разочарование, он попытался сохранить нейтральное лицо, когда ответил.

\- Спасибо. Твое выступление было потрясающим, и золото - тебе есть чем гордиться.

Это были не те слова, которые он хотел сказать, но они были единственными, которые он смог придумать, единственными, что не покажутся обидными ни одному из них.

Он не мог понять Юри. Не мог понять, хотя хотел. Виктору вообще много чего хотелось. Он хотел, чтобы Юри не ненавидел его или, по крайней мере, объяснил Виктору, почему так не любил его, чтобы он сумел это исправить. Он хотел поцеловать Юри, заставить смеяться. Чтобы Юри улыбнулся ему так, как он улыбался всем, кто не был Виктором.

Юри был прекрасен, добр и у него было все то, что заставило Виктора влюбиться в него за эти годы, но у него были также острый язык и еще более острая улыбка, которые, казалось, предназначались исключительно Виктору. И все это заставляло Виктора хотеть побиться головой о стену, потому что он знал: читать людей он так и не научился, но Юри подавал ему сигналы настолько противоречивые, что в них бы сам черт ногу сломал.

\- Я и горжусь, - ответил Юри, прищурившись и пристально посмотрев на Виктора.

Они все еще танцевали, все еще изящно кружились по залу, и после еще одного вращения оказались под сверкающей люстрой, преломленный свет заплясал на лице Юри и подсветил румянец, внезапно появившийся на его щеках. Легкий румянец хорошо дополнил его лицо, и Виктор уставился на него, мгновенно забыв оскорбление. Он не был уверен в том, что заставило Юри покраснеть так неожиданно, но это, конечно, не было неприятно.

Под пристальным взглядом Виктора глаза Юри потемнели, заметались по его лицу и опустились снова, зрачки расширились. Виктор знал это выражение, много раз получал подобные взгляды и, несмотря на то, что Юри только что сознательно оскорбил его, он был уверен, что мог догадаться, в какую сторону потекли мысли другого фигуриста. Это не означало, что он понял причину подобного переключения, но желание, заполнившее взгляд Юри, было гораздо приятнее, чем насмешка за несколько секунд до этого.

Чувствуя нарастающую враждебность Юри, Виктор решил, что ему нужно говорить сейчас, или он рисковал еще больше запутаться.

\- Юри, - начал он, решив наконец спросить. Ему нужно было знать, почему Юри вел себя так, почему то опалял жаром, то морозил холодом, и что Виктор мог сделать, чтобы он стал счастливым и не ненавидел его больше. – Почему ты?..

И в этот момент в них врезалась другая пара из-за того, что они застыли посреди танцпола, разрушив застывшее между ними равновесие и заставив Юри резко отбросить руку Виктора. Мгновенно глаза Юри закрылись, и он вырвался из объятий Виктора, отметая все слова, прежде чем Виктор успел сказать что-то снова.

\- Мне нужно что-нибудь выпить, - пробормотал он, уходя, чуть сгорбившись, глаза насторожились, снова стали нечитаемыми и неприступными. Разочарованно прикрыв глаза, Виктор последовал за ним, зная, что опять что-то из сказанного им заставило Юри полностью закрыться. Казалось, что независимо от того, насколько Виктор захочет поговорить о таинственном корне враждебности, которую Юри так долго испытывал к нему, он точно не сможет этого сделать.

Легко проскользнув сквозь толпу, Юри снова направился к столику с напитками, вслед за ним последовал и Виктор. Когда они дошли до него, Виктор взял бокал для себя, а Юри только отмахнулся, когда свободной рукой он предложил второй. Вместо этого он просто выхватил стакан воды из стоящей рядом со спиртными напитками нетронутой линии, прежде чем быстро отвернуться и начать пробираться к дверям, которые вели из зала в коридор.

На секунду Виктор подумал, что Юри собирается просто уйти, но тот вместо этого обернулся, оглядываясь на него с приподнятой бровью и вызовом во взгляде, приказывая Виктору следовать за ним. Глаза Юри были полны намеков и обещаний, и он выглядел несправедливо красивым в золотом сиянии теплых огней, рассеянных по всей комнате, а Виктор никогда не мог ему сопротивляться.

Он поспешно выпил бокал шампанского, поставил его обратно на стол и последовал за Юри. Японец мог бы свернуть разговор, но его взгляд, брошенный на Виктора, означал, что еще не все потеряно, и Виктор был беззащитен перед ним и повиновался.

Он хотел поговорить с Юри, разобраться во всем том, что между ними было. Но он также хотел Юри, хотел очень долго, и с каждым днем все становилось все хуже и хуже, пока желание провести руками по коже Юри, впиться в его губы и прижаться друг к другу, и никогда не отпускать не заглушило все остальное.

Два противоположных желания разрывали его, когда он последовал за Юри к выходу из зала, прохладный воздух коридора накинулся на него, как только он вышел за двери и отошел от разгоряченной давящей атмосферы банкета. Юри явно не хотелось говорить, но то, как он смотрел на Виктора, как вывел в уединенный безлюдный коридор, было определенно тем, чего он все еще хотел, как желал его и Виктор, он тоже его хотел.

В коридоре Юри стоял, прислонившись спиной к стене, его голова откинулась назад, пока он пил воду из стакана. Движение выделило длинную гладкую линию шеи, и Виктор смог ощутить искру, которая загоралась внутри него всякий раз, когда у Юри был такой более чем горячий вид. Юри все еще мог его не любить, он это ясно высказал всего несколько минут назад, но к его неприязни добавились смущение и таинственность, и властвовавшая над ними всеми страсть, что мелькнула у него в глазах, когда он посмотрел на Виктора, соблазн, на который Виктор не мог не обратить внимания.

Неловко стоя в дверях, Виктор чувствовал беспорядок своих мыслей, рациональное знание того, что ему нужно поговорить с Юри столкнулось с необходимостью просто прикоснуться к Юри, сделать все, что захочет другой человек, и, наконец, уступить желанию, которое горело в нем почти целую вечность.

Заметив, что Виктор стоит у двери, Юри повернулся к нему, по его лицу гуляла знакомая ухмылка, когда он поднял бокал в насмешливом тосте. Это был вызов, а Виктор никогда не отступал перед трудностями.

Юри не хотел говорить. Он искал что-то гораздо более простое, осмеливался бросать вызов глазами и действиями, и Виктор ощутил, что решение принимается его собственным сознанием почти мгновенно, бездумно.

Они могли поговорить позже. А пока Юри смотрел на него с горящими обещаниями глазами, и это могло бы быть импульсивным, но Виктору было плевать, потому что он был импульсивным всю свою жизнь, и, в конце концов, все всегда было хорошо. Юри хотел от него чего-то очень простого, и не позволял ему рассказать, что он чувствует, но он мог бы показать это. Действия были проще, такими, какими никогда не были слова.

Искра в груди мгновенно превратилась в пламя, он инстинктивно сделал несколько шагов вперед, протянул руки и схватил Юри за плечи, подтолкнув его к стене, прежде чем, наконец, накрыть рот Юри собственным и потеряться в этом ощущении.

Действие получилось гораздо грубее, чем он предполагал, его разочарование от неспособности полностью разобраться в Юри смешалось с отчаянной страстью, сдерживаемой слишком долго, и выплеснулось в поцелуе - горячем, грубом и отчаянном. Одновременно и настойчивом, и нуждающемся, ничего общего с тем, что он предполагал, и всем, чего он хотел.

Отдаленно он заметил, что стакан, который Юри держал, покатился по полу, когда его выбили из рук, но мысль сразу же вылетела из головы - Юри ответил на поцелуй, идеально совпадая с безрассудством Виктора и разжигая еще сильнее огонь, горевший у него в груди, пока не пришло чувство, пожирающее его изнутри.

Упиваясь ощущением долгожданного прикосновения к Юри, так, как он отчаянно хотел, Виктор скользнул одной рукой по всему его телу, остановившись на бедре, и почувствовал, как Юри выдыхает ему в рот и расслабляется под прикосновениями, возвращая поцелуи с той же свирепостью, с какой обычно выходил на лед и заставлял весь мир преклониться перед его волей.

Юри не реагировал на попытки Виктора поговорить, в течение многих лет закрываясь от любых шагов в его сторону, но определенно отвечал на поцелуй Виктора, и это было лучше, чем он мог себе представить. Все возведенные ранее барьеры лопнули и сгорели в один момент, и то, что было у Виктора внутри, породило волну, неудержимую и сносящую все, кроме его желания.

Несколько секунд они так и стояли в глубоком поцелуе с Юри, прижатым к стене руками Виктора. Но внезапно Виктор почувствовал, как Юри сдвинулся под ним, и прежде чем он смог что-нибудь подумать, его перевернули и впечатали в стену, удар смягчился тем, что губы Юри быстро вернулись к его, почти мгновенно. Заставляя Виктора вздохнуть от радости и облегчения, что, после долгих лет отчаянного желания, он, наконец, получил что-то взамен. Не все, не ту близость, о которой мечтал, но первую небольшую часть, надеясь, что в конечном итоге оставшиеся последуют за ней.

Все еще слегка трепеща от ощущения прижатого к нему тела Юри, от того, что ему, наконец, разрешили прикоснуться к нему, после столь долгих отказов, Виктор позволил своей руке соскользнуть с бедра Юри, чтобы погладить обнаженную кожу под его рубашкой, оставляя каждым прикосновением слегка горящие следы. Юри ахнул от удовольствия и прижался ближе, целуя сильнее, и Виктор хотел оставаться таким навечно, потерянным в прикосновениях Юри, в его вкусе и ощущении того, что Юри целиком и полностью принадлежит ему.

Но он хотел большего, и он знал, что Юри тоже, и теперь ничто не могло остановить их. Используя руку, которая все еще ласкала обнаженную кожу Юри, он слегка оттолкнул его, прервав поцелуй, упёршись лбом в лоб, чтобы глубоко вглядеться в глаза Юри и увидеть запутанную смесь похоти и некой другой эмоции, сияющей в них.

\- Моя комната. Наверху,- выдохнул он, зная, что значение этого будет ясно, как дважды два. Если бы Юри отказался, он не разочаровался бы, просто поцелуи были совершенно потрясающи, и Виктор отдавал себе отчет в том, что они продвигаются гораздо быстрее, чем было бы мудро и гораздо меньше говорят, чем было бы безопасно. Но уловив момент, он не мог заставить себя позаботиться об этом.

Он раньше хотел людей, раньше целовал людей, раньше спал с людьми, но ничто не могло даже близко сравниться с тем, что он чувствовал, когда смотрел на Юри. Никто и ничто.

На секунду показалось, что Юри может отказаться, и Виктор почти отмахнулся от своего предыдущего предложения и втянул Юри в поцелуй, согласный довольствоваться тем, что хотел Юри. Но Юри коротко кивнул и отстранился, утаскивая за собой Виктора от стены, у которой они стояли, по пустому коридору. Одной рукой он крепко удерживал запястье Виктора, и Виктор использовал это, чтобы уже самому тянуть за собой Юри, когда они шли через холл к сверкающим металлическим дверям в самом конце.

Он поспешно нажал кнопку, и к его облегчению двери мгновенно открылись, показав стильный интерьер лифта. Чувствуя, что внутри него начинает расти нетерпение, он втащил Юри и позволил дверям закрыться, быстро нажав кнопку его этажа, прежде чем снова повернуться к нему. Виктору едва хватило времени сделать вдох, прежде чем руки Юри сжали его лицо в жесткой хватке, а губы снова оказались на его губах, причиняя боль, но все же блаженно прекрасные.

Юри целовал крепко и быстро, губами, зубами, языком, немного неуклюже, но Виктора это вообще не заботило. Достаточно было просто дотронуться до Юри, пробежаться руками по его коже и лизнуть рот, чтобы ответные тихие стоны заставляли его дрожать от удовольствия. Виктор углубил поцелуй, пытаясь вытянуть больше звуков, и Юри ответил инстинктивно, охнув и задохнувшись, ухватился за рубашку Виктора на спине, впился ногтями в кожу, оставляя на ней царапины.

Казалось, что не прошло и секунды, когда двери, наконец, снова открылись, Виктор слишком увлекся, целуя Юри, чтобы заметить что-либо еще. Поскольку Юри стоял спиной к разъехавшимся дверям, он вышел первым, вытащив за собой Виктора. Виктор пошел охотно, его руки снова нашли бедра Юри, и он втянул его в еще один глубокий поцелуй.

Номер, в котором он остановился, находился всего в нескольких метрах, но он едва ли мог удерживать руки от Юри достаточно долго, чтобы добраться туда. В конце концов, они наткнулись на дверной проем, и Виктор неуклюже отпер и распахнул дверь, затащил Юри в комнату и захлопнул за собой.

Ощущение кожи Юри на своей было слишком опьяняющим.Он нащупал пуговицы рубашки Юри, пока тот скидывал с себя пиджак, решив обнажить больше кожи для его нетерпеливых прикосновений. Юри крепко поцеловал его, так как он это делал раньше, и Виктор не смог удержаться от собственного довольного вздоха, наслаждаясь этим чувством.

Водя одной рукой по боку Юри, Виктор продолжал второй расстегивать пуговицы его рубашки, успешно расправившись с несколькими после больших усилий, но даже близко не достаточно для своего вкуса и отчаянного, жгучего желания.

Проворные руки зарылись в волосы Виктора, пока он трудился над пуговицами, пальцы сжали пряди и потянули почти до боли. Отдаленно он отметил Юри, сбрасывавшего ботинки, и быстро сделал то же самое, почти споткнувшись, когда Юри схватил его за ворот рубашки и развернул так, что спина ударилась о стену позади него.

Движение вызвало легкую дрожь удовольствия, прошившую Виктора насквозь. Он был готов следовать любым желаниям Юри, и если он хочет немного погрубее, то Виктор с радостью подчинится.

Виктор чуть не заплакал, чувствуя, как руки выскользнули из его волос, пока они не стали быстро расстегивать его рубашку, пальцы Юри были намного проворнее и действовали более грамотно, чем его собственные при выполнении этого же задания. Через несколько секунд он полностью расстегнул рубашку Виктора, и прервал поцелуй, чтобы провести рукой по обнажившейся коже, действие, заставившее Виктора дрожать и задыхаться под прикосновением.

Все было так быстро в вихре жара и острого ощущения прижавшихся друг к другу тел, и Виктор отчаянно захотел прикасаться, чувствовать и делать больше. Ощущение пальцев Юри на собственной коже что-то отперло в нем, и его руки мгновенно нашли бедра Юри, отталкивая его от себя к кровати в центре комнаты и роняя его на матрац, прежде чем залезть туда самому.

Юри лежал, растянувшись на кровати, волосы растрепались, рубашка свисала полурасстегнутая, а губы раскраснелись от поцелуев. Он был красив, так же красив, каким всегда был на льду. Даже больше, потому что там он привлекал внимание тысяч, но здесь этот вид принадлежал только Виктору.

Вспомнив, как Юри касался его той ночью после Олимпиады, за много недель до этого, Виктор поднял руку и провел по щеке Юри, прикоснулся пальцем к зацелованным губам. Тогда он не мог поцеловать Юри, но теперь он был здесь с ясной головой, и хотел этого так же сильно, как и Виктор, и это чувство было почти таким же опьяняющим, как и вид Юри под ним.

Склонившись над Юри для очередного поцелуя, Виктор вернулся к попыткам расстегнуть пуговицы на его рубашке, и, когда они не поддались, внутри вскипело разочарование. Он никогда не умел ждать, и хотел Юри сейчас. С досадой, направленной на раздражавший предмет одежды, он отказался от попыток полностью расстегнуть пуговицы, вместо этого он просто разорвал рубашку, отправив пуговицы в полет. Часть его почувствовала себя немного виноватой в том, что разодрала выглядящую совершенно приемлемо, хотя и немного дешево, рубашку, но утром он уступит Юри свою. В его гардеробе было много рубашек, и он охотно позволил бы Юри выбрать замену. Он отдал бы Юри весь гардероб, если бы тот попросил об этом.

Желая избавиться от одежды, которая все еще скрывала от него большую часть кожи Юри, Виктор скользнул рукой по его шее, осторожно приподнимая, чтобы Юри смог стянуть ткань с плеч и небрежно отбросить ее. Уродливый синий галстук, который он ранее разглядывал с отвращением, Виктор стянул с него так быстро, как только смог, отбросив его в сторону и надеясь, что утром тот потеряется.

Лежа под ним, Юри выглядел ошеломляюще. Лицо покраснело, грудь вздымалась, глаза были широко раскрыты и смотрели на Виктора с непоколебимым взглядом, и Виктор хотел, чтобы все не заканчивалось. Немного приподнявшись, Юри слегка отодвинул Виктора назад, и он охотно на это пошел, позволив Юри сесть так, чтобы они были на одной высоте. Рубашка Виктора все еще свисала с его плеч, и Юри воспользовался преимуществом, что давала ему новая позиция, чтобы стянуть ее. Виктор легко подчинился, вытащил руки из ткани и отшвырнул ее в сторону, к рубашке Юри, прежде чем снова поцеловать Юри.

В мире было много вещей, которыми он наслаждался, события, которые он любил, но ничто не сравнилось бы с ощущением того, что он целует Юри, и радостью от того, что Юри целует в ответ.

Утянув Юри в поцелуй, Виктор едва успел отметить,что одной ногой Юри скользнул вокруг его собственной, и только когда мир закружился вокруг него, а спина врезалась в кровать, он понял, что Юри перевернул их, скользнул, оседлав ноги, и посмотрел на Виктора, довольный тем, что застал его врасплох. Нагнувшись, он снова поцеловал Виктора, и он улыбнулся ему в рот, когда Юри это сделал. Это было неожиданно, но не неприятно, и Юри на нем возбуждал так же, как и под ним. 

Руки Юри соскользнули по коже Виктора, и пока они целовались, он почувствовал, что прикосновение опустилось ниже. Пальцы ухватились за застежку брюк и сквозь туман наслаждения и страсти, окружающий его, Виктор чувствовал, что они слегка трясутся.

Мягко обернув пальцы вокруг запястья Юри, Виктор чуть отвел его руку, чувствуя мелкую дрожь там, где их руки соприкасались. Глаза Юри все еще были полны страсти, но действия выдавали нервозность, которая не отражалась на лице.

\- Ты уверен? - спросил Виктор, желая знать наверняка, что это именно то, чего хотел Юри. Между ними все еще было очень сложным и далеким от разрешения. Каждый кусочек внутри кричал, чтобы он продолжал целовать Юри, удерживать так близко, как ему будет позволено, потому что он любил его так долго, и ему хотелось навсегда слиться с ним. Но он знал, что, если Юри все еще не уверен, то им нужно остановиться прежде, чем они зайдут дальше.

Виктор не хотел, чтобы об этом решении, принятом под влиянием момента, Юри пожалел утром, просто еще одна из вещей из его запретного списка, о котором, как ему казалось, знал только он. Он хотел Юри, только если тот был полностью уверен и сделал выбор точно так же, как Виктор выбрал его.

\- Да, - ответил Юри, и в его голосе была уверенность, и это было все, что нужно Виктору.

До этого момента все было жарким, нуждающимся и немного грубым, несмотря на то, что Виктору это очень нравилось и он наслаждался игривостью, с которой Юри перевернул их, взяв все под свой контроль, в эту игру можно было играть и вдвоем. Дотянувшись до Юри, он снова поцеловал его, медленно и нарочито, ожидая, пока он полностью отвлечется, прежде чем перевернуть их снова и слегка посмеяться над потрясенным выражением лица Юри, когда Виктор использовал на нем его же трюк.

Несмотря на удивление, Юри не стал возражать против внезапного изменения позиций, и его взгляд вернулся к губам Виктора, а язык облизал свои, двигаясь неосознанно. Восприняв это как поощрение, Виктор склонился снова, сначала целуя Юри в губы и постепенно спускаясь вниз по шее, решив попробовать на вкус каждую частицу Юри, до которой сможет дотянуться.

Когда он так и сделал, Юри заскулил, тяжело дыша и подергиваясь под прикосновениями Виктора, и этот звук был настолько соблазнительным, что Виктор отстранился, желая увидеть потребность на его лице, такую же, как и в его голосе. Раскинувшееся перед ним зрелище не разочаровало. Зрачки Юри стали невероятно широкими, тёмный коричневый цвет радужки был почти полностью вытеснен чернотой. Румянец пробежался по щекам и шее, маленькие красные отметины, оставленные ртом Виктора, маняще выделялись на коже горла.

Юри снова сдвинулся, сжав руками почти до боли бока Виктора, и нетерпеливо застонал. Извивающийся, со взглядом, который умолял Виктора продолжать, гораздо более открытым и откровенным, и Виктор прежде никогда еще не видел подобного направленного на него выражения глаз.

Довольно рассмеявшись при виде Юри Кацуки, такого красивого в своей потребности в его прикосновениях, он взял его руки в свои, благоговейно поцеловал костяшки одной из них, прежде чем закинуть их за голову Юри, пригвоздив к кровати.

Одной рукой крепко сжав запястья Юри, второй Виктор потянулся к тумбочке рядом с постелью, он знал, что найдет то, что им нужно, если они собираются продолжить. Он очень редко использовал все это во время соревнований, но было привычкой держать там запасы, потому что «лучше перестраховаться, чем сожалеть» Якова было вбито в голову, как только он стал достаточно взрослым, после стольких лет наблюдения за фигуристами, делающими глупости под влиянием момента.

Через пару секунд он нашел то, что искал, и вернулся обратно, отбросив маленькую бутылочку в сторону и положив презерватив рядом с собой. Даже нескольких коротких секунд без Юри было достаточно, чтобы вновь разжечь потребность в нем, и он снова нагнулся за поцелуем, пользуясь возможностью водить ладонями по гладкой коже Юри, которой ему, наконец, позволили коснуться. Пока он это делал, Юри приподнялся, вплелся пальцами в его волосы, резко потянув, и перехватил контроль над поцелуем. Это вызвало острый укол боли, смешанной с удовольствием, пробежавшейся по позвоночнику Виктора и поощрившей его на дальнейшие действия.

До этого Виктор был доволен обнаженной кожей груди и шеи Юри, которую ему было позволено трогать, но внезапно этого оказалось недостаточно, и он соскользнул, взяв в руки остатки одежды Юри и потянув их вниз. Юри немедленно подчинился ему, сбросив их, и Виктор позволил Юри сделать то же самое с ним, пока они не стали полностью обнажены, и он смог оглядеть Юри целиком.

Он полюбил Юри как личность, за все те мелочи в нем, которые заставляли его сиять даже сквозь ненависть, направленную на Виктора. Но наряду с этим он всегда признавал привлекательность Юри, которая только усилилась со временем, пока Виктор не ощутил, что сгорает от страсти, и, наконец, Юри, полностью обнаженный, находился под ним, все это было похоже на сон. На секунду он просто откинулся назад, любуясь открывшимся видом.

Виктор не возражал бы против того, чтобы остаться так, застыть во мгновении, но Юри явно не терпелось, он позволил Виктору рассматривать себя только доли секунды, прежде чем он поднял руку и потянулся к галстуку, который все еще был обернут вокруг шеи Виктора, и дернул его в очередной сминающий поцелуй, заставивший его ответить мгновенно и задрожать в предвкушении.

Юри, перехвативший контроль, был восхитителен, и Виктору захотелось большего. Они точно не говорили о том, кто будет вести оставшуюся ночь, и Виктор собирался перевернуться и позволить Юри быть сверху, прежде чем его крепко обняли ногами за талию, притянув ближе, почти усаживая между бедрами и делая весьма очевидными свои желания на оставшуюся часть ночи. Когда он развел ноги шире, Виктор коротко выдохнул от горячего ощущения кожи на коже, и выкинул все мысли из головы. Позже еще будет много времени, чтобы исследовать тела друг друга, но Юри подталкивал его к этому, и было ясно, что он точно знает, чего хочет.

Не желая терять ни секунды, Виктор потянулся в сторону, его неловкие пальцы отыскали бутылку, которую прежде отбросили так небрежно, и открыли крышку, он бросил на Юри вопросительный взгляд, чтобы убедиться, что его не поняли неправильно. Юри кивнул в ответ, его ногти чувствительно впились в спину Виктора, когда он сжал его сильнее, и Виктор попытался сосредоточиться на слабых вспышках боли, которую Юри ему причинял, чтобы не быть слишком отвлеченным мыслью о том, что должно произойти, что-то, о чем он мечтал так долго.

Ноги Юри все еще были плотно обернуты вокруг его талии, острые пятки впивались в поясницу, и ощущения от этого были приятны, но эта позиция не была идеальной для того, что должно произойти дальше. Вместо этого Виктор схватился за бедра Юри и мягко раскрыл их, вытащив из-за спины, и предоставил себе возможность подползти так, чтобы усесться между ними, все еще смотря на лицо Юри. Он не хотел отрывать взгляд, даже когда запустил руку между их телами и погладил член Юри, наблюдая за тем, как его глаза расширились в ответ, и, слыша, как его несдержанные стоны заполнили комнату.

Желая сделать Юри максимально спокойным, он продолжал двигать рукой и в то же время, прижавшись к шее Юри губами, снова поцеловал, чувствуя, как тело Юри расслабляется и поддается ему под влиянием удовольствия от чувства поединка. Пытаясь не прервать поцелуй, Виктор нащупал бутылку, которую он держал пару секунд назад, и, наконец, сумел выдавить прохладную жидкость на пальцы. Потирая пальцы, чтобы немного разогреть ее, Виктор поднес их к бедрам Юри, ускоряя движения второй руки на члене Юри и чувствуя, как он вздрогнул в ответ на прикосновение липких пальцев.

При полном одобрении Юри Виктор позволил своему первому пальцу скользнуть внутрь, чувствуя сильный жар, окруживший его, и его мозг чуть не взорвался от удовольствия. Инстинктивно он одновременно прикусил шею Юри, желая оставить метку, чтобы напомнить себе, что это было реальностью, происходило на самом деле, и когда наступит утро, у него навсегда останутся воспоминания о Юри, лежащем с ним.

Вырывающиеся у Юри звуки были почти достаточны сами по себе, но даже так он слегка вздрогнул, и Виктор отстранился от шеи и члена, чтобы не перевозбудить его и позволить Юри приспособиться к растягивающему ощущению. Когда Юри снова заскулил, он начал двигаться, пытаясь сохранить движения медленными и легкими, несмотря на то, что хотел просто перевернуть Юри и взять его, пока они оба не растворятся друг в друге.

Темп был мучительно медленным, но Виктор был настроен сделать все так хорошо, насколько это было возможно, безболезненно и легко, и дождаться, пока Юри попросит его, прежде чем двигаться дальше. Постепенно он добавил еще один палец, и у Юри вырвался еще один тихий скулеж, звук, опьянивший Виктора, когда он двинул бедрами, проталкивая его пальцы внутрь себя. Виктор не мог не рассмеяться над этим действием, будучи на пике волнения от того, насколько этого хотел Юри, как свирепо желание, которое горело в его глазах, и насколько он хоть и отличался от ожиданий Виктора, но в то же время был идеален. Он снова склонился вниз и поцеловал Юри, смакуя вкус его губ.

Как и прежде, Юри быстро взял себя в руки, углубил поцелуй и прикусил зубами его губы, заставляя его вздрогнуть от внезапной неожиданной боли, смешанной с удовольствием, что он испытывал, создав искрящуюся путаницу ощущений. Юри определенно нравилось погрубее, и Виктор возвратил удовольствие в натуральном выражении, добавив еще один палец, который заставил его застонать ему в рот, и, отстранившись, чтобы посмотреть на него, слизывающего струйку крови с губ.

Времени почти не было, чтобы что-либо заметить, кроме темных глаз Юри, сиявших в лунном свете, прежде чем Юри взял в руку член Виктора, погладил его, слегка дрожа, но удовольствие прошило тело Виктора насквозь, напрягся каждый мускул, ощущения почти переполнили его.

Часть его до сих пор не могла поверить, что Юри был, наконец, здесь, с ним, что это было реальным, а не просто еще одним сном. Ситуация, возможно, не была идеальной, но Виктор мог бы окунуться в нее головой, не глядя, как делал со многими вещами, но он не мог сожалеть об этом, потому что это привело их сюда, и это было лучше всего, что он мог себе представить. Желание, бежавшее в нем, смешивалось с радостью, что он, наконец, оказался рядом с Юри, позволившим прикоснуться к себе без того, чтобы отшатнуться или напрячься, как он это делал всякий раз, когда Виктор был рядом. Виктор хотел купаться в этих чувствах вечность, тепло Юри было лучше, чем тепло солнца.

Вцепившись одной рукой в спину Виктора, а другой - удерживая такой же ровный темп на его члене, медленно разбирая его по частям, Юри смотрел на него со вспыхнувшим лицом, смотрел на Виктора с такой напряженностью, что было невозможно отвести взгляд.

\- Ненавижу тебя, - Юри задыхался, и в его глазах не было ни тепла, ни радости, которые Виктор испытывал всего несколько секунд назад. – А сейчас трахни меня.

Слова стали для него ударом под дых, и Виктор почувствовал, что его пальцы застыли, слова были настолько неожиданными и неожиданно болезненными, что каждый мускул его тела застыл в неподвижности.

Он знал, что Юри ненавидел его, знал, что там было еще много враждебности, даже когда они танцевали. Но он видел направленное на него желание Юри, а до этого видел кое-что, что заставило его по-настоящему поверить в то, что, по крайней мере, крошечная часть Юри вообще не ненавидела его. Тогда, когда Юри был невероятно открытым и уязвимым, а Виктор мельком увидел часть его, которую он никогда раньше не видел, и отчаянно хотел увидеть снова.

Юри мог проявлять открытую неприязнь публично, но Виктор знал, что его чувства были намного сложнее. И здесь, когда Юри лежал под ним и так тесно соединился с ним, Виктор поверил, что Юри отбросил маску полной ненависти, что Виктор, наконец, увидел больше сложных эмоций, лежащих внизу.

Но он ошибался.

Он почти отшатнулся, почти откинулся назад и перестал прикасаться к Юри, чтобы попытаться заставить свое сердце биться по-прежнему и притупить боль в груди, но прежде чем он смог даже моргнуть, Юри втянул его в поцелуй, горячий, грубый и отчаянный. И он растворился.

Юри мог ненавидеть его, но Виктор знал об этом и все равно любил его, и если это было все, чего Юри хотел от него в этот момент, тогда он это даст. Они могли решить все позже, когда страсть не будет туманить разум, и скольжение кожи Юри о его собственную не будет глушить почти все остальное, притупляя даже боль в груди.

Раздвигая бедра Юри еще шире и наклоняя их к его телу, Виктор чуть не забыл о презервативе, разорвал обертку и быстро раскатал его, а потом выпрямился и толкнулся в него так медленно, как только смог, чувствуя, как он сжимается вокруг него, и слыша задохнувшийся стон, который стер все то, что, возможно, хотел сказать Юри.

Ощущение того, что он, наконец, оказался внутри Юри, окруженный им, поглощенный им, почти заставило Виктора распасться на атомы. Ему потребовалась вся его сила воли, чтобы не двигаться сразу, сгибая Юри еще сильнее, проникая в него глубже. Он сдержался, позволяя Юри привыкнуть к новому чувству.

Несмотря на все усилия Виктора не спешить, Юри снова пробил его решимость без особых усилий, почти сразу же насадившись на член Виктора, сжав его и задохнувшись от новых ощущений. Это действие побудило Виктора делать все, что он хотел, и он вцепился руками в кровать по обе стороны от головы Юри, медленно выходя из него, прежде чем толкнуться бедрами вперед, постепенно поднимая темп, пока Юри не забился под ним.

А после схватился рукой за член Юри и заскользил по нему, прикосновения рук соизмеряя с движением внутри него, с удовлетворением наблюдая, как Юри жмурится и стонет от удовольствия.

Возможно, это было не совсем то, чего Виктор хотел, ждал или на что надеялся, но это было все, что у него было. По крайней мере, Юри был здесь, ближе, чем когда-либо. Даже если Юри просто искал с кем перепихнуться по-быстрому, сбросить напряжение или получить такую странную награду за свою победу, он все равно был здесь. Виктор знал, что уже слишком увлечен Юри, чтобы сделать другой выбор.И если это было всем, чего хотел Юри прямо сейчас, тогда он сделает все, чтобы удостоверится, что Юри никогда не забудет его, что он выжжет себя в мыслях Юри так же, как и его образ был отпечатан в нем.

Острые ногти впились ему в спину и провели по коже, оставляя жгучие следы на своем пути, и Виктор знал, что все еще будет чувствовать их утром. Физическое напоминание, которое не было ему нужно, потому что, пока он жив, забыть эту ночь он не сможет.

Пока Виктор отвлекся, Юри воспользовался случаем, чтобы сделать подсечку и снова перевернуть их обоих, оседлать Виктора и вновь опуститься на его член, откинув голову назад и обнажив изящную линию шеи, на коже которой расцветали следы от поцелуев Виктора.

Юри ошеломлял, сидя на нем, был совершенен в контроле и так прекрасен, что на мгновение Виктор задохнулся. Юри двинулся, соскользнул, прежде чем снова опуститься вниз, вбирая Виктора еще глубже. И Виктор не смог удержать стон от этого ощущения, удовольствие только усилилось, когда Юри снова начал двигаться, установив темп, который был даже более жестким, чем прежде, подводя Виктора к пику наслаждения с каждым скольжением кожи о кожу. Все, что мог сделать Виктор, это держаться, сжимая до боли его бедра, рассыпаясь на части и молясь о том, чтобы суметь собраться воедино снова, когда наступит утро.

Юри доставляло удовольствие тело Виктора, веки его трепетали, когда он двигался. И Виктор попытался сдержать себя, попытался позволить Юри задавать свой темп, но, в конце концов, поддался инстинкту и потянулся, чтобы вплестись пальцами в волосы Юри, приподнял бедра, подстраиваясь под темп Юри, заставляя ахнуть, прежде чем заткнуть его поцелуем. Глубоким, горячим и беспорядочным, окончательно завершая все, пытаясь запомнить ощущение губ Юри на своих.

Всего было слишком много, всего, чего он желал, но одновременно ничего из того, чего хотел, и, в конце концов, он разорвал поцелуй, прижавшись лицом к плечу Юри, чтобы скрыть выражение, которое, он знал, искажало его черты.

\- Ты такой красивый, - пробормотал он, вдавливая слова в кожу Юри и понимая краем сознания, что произнес это по-русски, дымка удовольствия наполнила его разум, временно лишив его способности переводить слова.

Было так много того, что он хотел сказать, но после того, что Юри только что ясно сказал, он знал, что он не мог. Не здесь, не сейчас. «Я люблю тебя, - хотел он сказать. - Я уже твой, и я хочу, чтобы ты был моим, но я знаю, что ты этого не хочешь сейчас, и теперь я не уверен, что ты когда-нибудь будешь мне принадлежать».

Вместо того чтобы заговорить снова, он решил скользнуть рукой по члену Юри, растягивая удовольствие другого человека, и, наконец, подвел его к краю, чувствуя, как Юри содрогнулся и кончил, сжимаясь вокруг Виктора и заставляя его тоже задохнуться. В его объятиях Юри внезапно обмяк, бескостно и измученно, в оргазменной неге, и Виктор знал, что и сам не продержится дольше. Ему понадобилось чуть больше времени, прежде чем он тоже задрожал и кончил - Юри каким-то образом нашел в себе силы подтолкнуть Виктора к краю.

Виктору потребовалось несколько секунд туманного блаженства, чтобы понять, что Юри зарылся лицом в его шею так же, как он это делал на банкете не так давно, и это чувство было более ценным, чем все, что было до него. Они все еще были сцеплены вместе, но когда Виктор утянул их обоих на кровать, то почувствовал, как выскользнул из Юри и переплелся с ним ногами, чтобы восполнить потерю, прижав Юри к себе. Они оба запыхались и расслабились, Юри все еще вдавливался лицом в плечо Виктора, тяжело дыша и подаваясь к прикосновениям Виктора.

Пока они лежали, Виктор изменил положение так, чтобы Юри полностью был в его объятии, голова покоилась у него на груди, и когда усталость начала накрывать их обоих, они задышали в унисон. Виктор задумался, не собирается ли Юри снова заговорить, но вместо этого тот просто спокойно лежал, погруженный в блаженную пост-оргазменную дымку, когда их дыхание постепенно вернулось в норму.

Виктор не смог точно определить момент, когда Юри начал засыпать, постепенно погружаясь из удовлетворенного блаженства в сон, но он все равно оставался неподвижным, стараясь не потревожить отдыхающего на его груди человека, свернувшегося калачиком в теплом объятии Виктора. Только когда он уверился, что Юри крепко спал, он сдвинулся, быстро вылезая из постели, чтобы избавиться от презерватива и немного почистить себя перед возвращением. Вскользь он подумал, не должен ли разбудить Юри и предложить сделать то же самое, но Юри выглядел слишком мирным, мягким и открытым и таким непохожим на человека, который насмехался над Виктором, когда они танцевали, и он просто не смог собраться с духом, не смог бы перенести того, что момент оборвется.

Как можно тише Виктор скользнул в постель, устроившись так, чтобы Юри снова лежал у него на груди. Юри немного фыркал во сне, слегка сдвигаясь, и зарывался вглубь его кожи, и Виктор ничего не мог поделать с болью в груди, когда он так делал.

Внутри он едва мог понять те запутанные и противоречивые эмоции, на то, чтобы разобрать их, потребуются годы. Еще так много было того, что он хотел сделать, так много того, что нужно было сказать, но Юри был миролюбив и доволен, и он не мог заставить себя сломать это.

Они могли поговорить утром. Им, конечно, было о чем поговорить. Виктор знал, что дело не только в планах, но, удерживая Юри в своих объятиях, он не мог заставить себя сожалеть о своем выборе, независимо от того, что он принесет или не принесет.

Они во всем разберутся утром. Ночью он просто хотел удержать Юри, греться в остатках их тепла и молиться, чтобы в конце все как-нибудь наладилось.

________________________________________

Когда Виктор проснулся следующим утром, ему было приятно ощущение того, что тело Юри все еще было сплетено с ним. Ночью Юри сдвинулся, слегка перекатившись так, чтобы лежать на кровати рядом с Виктором, но их ноги все еще путались в друг друге, а бок Юри, прижатый к его собственному, был теплым.

В течение нескольких минут Виктор просто лежал, наслаждаясь ощущением и восхищаясь тем, как выглядело спящее лицо Юри, подсвеченное лучами солнечного света, просачивающимися сквозь занавески. Выражение лица Юри все еще было мягким и открытым во сне, и Виктор импульсивно провел пальцем по его щеке, на что Юри легонько выдохнул, все еще крепко спя.

Объективно Виктор знал, что произошедшее прошлой ночью могло быть гораздо, гораздо лучше. Секс был фантастическим, а близость с Юри была еще лучше, но все еще оставался далеким от решения вопрос о чувствах Юри. На банкете он попытался мельком спросить, но Юри не был заинтересован в разговоре, и Виктор действовал на сочетании порыва, инстинкта и желания, и разговор так и не состоялся.

Прыгнуть с Юри прямо в постель, не говоря ни слова, было плохой идеей, но не той, о которой он действительно мог заставить себя пожалеть. Они должны были сначала поговорить, должны были прояснить ситуацию между ними, но в тот самый момент все, кроме необходимости пробежать руками по коже Юри и наблюдать, как он раскалывался на части под ним, было стерто.

Из того, как Юри действовал накануне, преднамеренно провоцируя и издеваясь, терзая Виктора и обнадеживая его, он очень ясно выразил свое вожделение, так и свою неприязнь. Слова: «Ненавижу тебя» пронеслись в голове Виктора, все еще жаля, но в меньшей степени при свете утра. Он уже знал это, знал, прежде чем пригласил Юри потанцевать. Это так сильно удивило его, потому что он не ожидал этих слов в тот момент, не когда он был таким открытым и уязвимым, и предполагал, что и Юри будет таким же. Но в отличие от того, когда Юри катался, прошлой ночью он был так же закрыт, как и всегда, прячась за простой маской ненависти и не позволяя Виктору увидеть ни единого проблеска тех сложностей, которые, как он знал, лежали прямо под поверхностью.

Но сейчас было утро, и жар, и страсть ночи исчезли, у них, наконец-то, появился шанс поговорить. После того, что случилось накануне, он не мог себе представить, что Юри теперь отпрянет от него, что все вернется на вынужденную дистанцию между ними, созданную ненавистью Юри. Он мог все еще не полностью нравиться Юри, но они, по крайней мере, достигли достаточного прогресса для разговора. Все, что нужно было Виктору – это, наконец-то, узнать, почему Юри так сильно ненавидел его. Узнать причину напряженного соперничества, в создании которого он не принимал никакого участия, и, наконец, понять, почему Юри танцевал его старую программу, исполненную любви, почему так сильно его хотел и почему даже после всего этого, Юри все еще действовал так, как если бы Виктор был единственным человеком в мире, которого он действительно ненавидел.

Как только он узнает, как только поймет, он сможет попытаться исправить это. Они подходили друг другу, их катание идеально сочеталось, их тела двигались синхронно, их души пели одинаково. С того момента, как он впервые увидел Юри, его влекло к нему, и он влюбился во всевозможные красоты, которыми обладал Юри, ум и тело. У Юри были острые, неприятные и болезненные углы, но Виктор знал, что и у него такие же края, и был уверен, что если ему просто предоставят шанс, они смогут начать обходить их. Они могли бы, по крайней мере, дружить и отталкиваться от этого, если бы Юри захотел. После столь интимной прошлой ночи, он не мог представить, что они не способны, по крайней мере, мирно поговорить сейчас, когда наступило утро.

Соскользнув с постели как можно тише, Виктор встал, потягиваясь и чувствуя, как спина хрустит из-за неудобного положения, в котором он лежал. На кровати Юри перекатился и сонно заворчал, утратив ощущение тепла, шедшего от Виктора, и он не мог не улыбнуться, когда наклонился и убрал прядь волос Юри от его лица, упавшую при движении.

Часть его хотела остаться навсегда в теплой постели, но ему нужно было сделать еще кое-что, и он знал, что должен уйти. Юри еще крепко спал и выглядел так, как будто давал Виктору необходимое количество времени, чтобы все уладить.

Он торопливо принял душ, натянул на себя свежую одежду и, раздирая волосы щеткой, попытался привести их хоть в какой-то порядок. В течение одной минуты он раздумывал о том, чтобы заказать обслуживание в номер, чтобы Юри проснулся и начал утро со свежеприготовленной теплой пищи, но отказался от этой идеи, вероятно, она была немного чересчур. Он не хотел перебирать, знал, что у него есть склонность к этому, и это может оттолкнуть Юри.

Внутри он решил придерживаться своего первоначального плана. В нескольких минутах ходьбы от отеля было кафе, дорогое, но с высоким качеством напитков, которыми он наслаждался каждый раз на соревновании. Кофе для Юри мог сломить лед между ними, жест мира, чтобы попытаться снять напряжение, и что-то, что могло удержать их обоих в одной комнате, пока они, наконец, не смогут поговорить. После этого они могли бы, возможно, заказать завтрак или обслуживание в номер, или пойти поесть вместе. В любом случае, Виктор был бы доволен.

Виктор быстро вышел из номера, но развернулся и поймал дверь, когда та почти закрылась, вспомнив, что в спешке забыл взять с собой кошелек, который лежал на столе. Бросившись в комнату, он схватил его и снова поспешил к двери, бросив взгляд через плечо на кровать, чтобы убедиться, что Юри все еще крепко спит, прежде чем снова покинуть комнату.

Он вышел из комнаты, а потом и из гостиницы, уклонился от движения на улице и через несколько минут дошел до кафе. Быстро проскользнул внутрь, и в него мгновенно врезался запах темных обжаренных бобов. В очереди почти никого не было, и он как раз собирался сделать заказ, когда его обуяли сомнения.

Юри ведь любил кофе? Виктор никогда не видел, чтобы он пил его раньше, и внезапно план уже не казался такой хорошей идеей. Когда он вернется, обязательно возникнет какая-то неловкость, и он не хотел делать все еще хуже, принеся Юри то, что он мог ненавидеть. Несколько секунд он паниковал, прежде чем взглянуть в меню, и его глаза наткнулись на выбор, который казался намного безопаснее кофе.

Он знал, что Юри по крайней мере наслаждался зеленым чаем - видел, как японец пил его на соревнованиях несколько раз, и хотя сам Виктор никогда не пробовал его, он был уверен, что это было определенно лучше, чем его первоначальный план.

Заказывая два напитка, он подождал несколько минут, пока они готовились, а затем схватил подстаканники из одной из стопок рядом с ним, чтобы суметь унести их. Как только напитки были готовы, он вышел из кафе, бросился обратно в отель и поднялся в свою комнату, потянулся, чтобы открыть дверь, удерживая стаканчики в другой руке…

Прежде, чем его рука успела просто прикоснуться к двери, та распахнулась изнутри, и Виктор чуть не врезался в Юри, который выходил в коридор, и немного споткнулся, выведенный из равновесия. Юри выглядел удивленным, когда отскочил назад, лицо покраснело.

\- Я уже... - пробормотал он слова, смешавшиеся с инстинктивным объяснением Виктора: «Я принес...»

На путаной смеси слов оба они остановились, щеки Юри по-прежнему ярко рдели, и Виктор заговорил снова, пытаясь объяснить, пока его мозг все еще обрабатывал происходящее.

\- Я принес тебе это, - закончил он, протягивая стаканчик чая, который купил несколько минут назад, когда его мозг, наконец, догнал всю ситуацию.

Юри уходил. Было ясно, что он проснулся некоторое время назад, принял душ - влажные пряди волос рассыпались по плечам. Синяки, разбросанные по шее, все еще были очень заметны и свидетельствовали о вчерашней ночи, и он выглядел еще более смущенным, чем Виктор когда-либо видел его, отказываясь смотреть ему в глаза, когда взял предложенный стаканчик и сделал нерешительный глоток.

И только тогда Виктор понял, что рубашка на Юри была его собственной, одной из наиболее дорогих, с шелковистой, мягкой на ощупь тканью. Это имело смысл, потому что накануне он тщательно разодрал рубашку Юри, и он не мог остановить животное мурлыканье от удовольствия глубоко в душе при виде Юри в его одежде, но остальная часть разума все еще зависала над тем, что Юри уходил. Если бы Виктор не вернулся сейчас, он бы пришел в пустую комнату, Юри исчез бы, даже не попрощавшись.

\- Я уже уходил, - сказал ему Юри, заканчивая свою фразу, и, наконец, посмотрел Виктору в глаза. Инстинктивно он отошел от двери, позволив Юри пройти и пытаясь заговорить сквозь комок, который внезапно появился у него в горле. Юри не стал больше смотреть на него, вместо этого быстро разворачиваясь и уходя прочь.

Виктор хотел позвать его, попытаться остановить, потому что они должны были поговорить, должны были попытаться разрешить все между ними, но у Юри явно не было никакого желания говорить с ним или находиться рядом теперь, когда у Виктора больше не было ничего из того, что он хотел.

Через несколько метров Юри обернулся, румянца больше не было, его месте занял нейтральный, пустой взгляд.

\- Увидимся в следующем сезоне, Никифоров, - бросил он через плечо, и эти слова были ужаснее, чем слова Юри вчера вечером, потому что они только что переспали, целовались и провели ночь, крепко сжимая друг друга, и все же Юри все еще не мог потрудиться, чтобы использовать что-нибудь еще, кроме его фамилии, холодной и безликой.

Виктору едва удалось выдавить: «До следующего сезона», прежде чем Юри повернулся и снова начал уходить, оставляя Виктора в одиночестве в коридоре.

Спустя несколько секунд он отступил в свою комнату, поставил теперь остывший кофе на тумбочку, желание пить его полностью исчезло. Простыни все еще были смяты, в них все еще чувствовалось слабое тепло, там, где Юри лежал, Виктор почувствовал это, когда сел, внезапно ощущая себя опустошенным.

Для него предыдущая ночь была чем-то особенным, о чем он долго мечтал и хотел. Но для Юри она не значила ничего. Его просто привлекло к Виктору, он искал его, чтобы повеселиться, но теперь было ясно, что он не хотел ничего другого, даже просто компании Виктора.

Виктор не мог злиться на Юри за это. Они никогда не уточняли, что их ночь будет означать для каждого из них, и он не мог требовать от Юри что-то большее, чем у них было. Не мог негодовать на Юри за то, что тот не желал ничего больше, чем просто секс, просто потому, что «больше» было тем, чего он так отчаянно хотел сам.

Но это не помешало ему чувствовать боль, потому что Юри ушел так внезапно, крадучись, как будто ему было стыдно. Ведя себя смущенно, когда его застали уходящим, не сумевшим ускользнуть. Желая уйти от Виктора как можно скорее при свете утра.

Для Юри прошедшая ночь, должно быть, ошибка, или он наслаждался ею и не сожалел, но не хотел иметь дело с тем, что было после. Не хотел иметь дело с Виктором. Даже не захотел поболтать с ним, прежде чем уйти. И его последние слова: «Увидимся в следующем сезоне» все еще висели в воздухе вокруг Виктора, напоминание о том, что Юри даже не хотел увидеться с ним раньше, не дав Виктору и шанса попросить его номер.

Напротив себя Виктор увидел рубашку, отброшенную на пол, всего один предмет из многих, которые были разбросаны по всей комнате после хаоса прошлой ночи. Ему потребовалась секунда, чтобы узнать ее, но, в конце концов, он понял, что это рубашка Юри. Та, которую он разорвал в спешке, чтобы, наконец, дотронуться до того, чего он так долго жаждал, находясь вдалеке.

Нагнувшись, он поднял испорченную ткань, отметив, что половины пуговиц нет, а сам материал разорван. Внезапно почувствовав себя подавленным, он уткнулся в нее лицом, положил локти на колени и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоиться, пытаясь осмыслить, как все стало настолько плохо за такой короткий промежуток времени. Ткань по-прежнему слабо пахла Юри, и почему-то от этого все стало только хуже.

\- Блядь, - это сказанное слово, слово его родного языка, странно ощущалось на его языке после столь долгих разговоров на английском. Это было мерзко и отвратительно, но оно было единственным, что он смог придумать, чтобы подвести итог скрученным в беспорядке эмоциям, которые чувствовал. Почему-то было больнее, чем даже тогда, когда он хотел и был одновременно очень далек от этого. Воистину: «Будьте осторожны со своими желаниями».

\- Блядь.  
Примечание к части  
От автора  
С возвращением, ребята! Как обычно, я умираю, как хочу услышать все, что вы думаете об этой главе. Я отвечала на комментарии под первой главой и сделаю то же самое и для этой.  
Кроме того, у меня сейчас экзамены, следующая глава задержится. Я не смогу назвать точную дату обновы, потому что просто не знаю. Обычно обновляю по воскресеньям, поэтому могу сказать, что обнова выйдет в какое-то из майских воскресений. На Тумблере я буду делать обновления вместе с моим обычным развитием Вселенной и отвечать на вопросы, так что приходите, находите меня там, если вы хотите узнать больше о «Соперниках»!  
Также было сделано много замечательного новых работ! Плюс замечательные цепные элементы сделали все, чтоб новые фанатские работы было проще найти!

От переводчика:  
«А кто свой взгляд бы от цыганки той отвёл б, рискуя даже оценить позорный столб?» - перевод одной из строчек песни «Belle», взят с сайта Лингво-лаборатории «Амальгама»: http://www.amalgama-lab.com.  
Оригинал звучит так: «Quel est l'homme qui détournerait son regard d'elle. Sous peine d'être changéen statue de sel».  
Используемые песни:  
Произвольная Юри - History Maker by Dean Fujioka  
Произвольная Виктора - Belle from Notre Dame de Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора  
> С возвращением, ребята! Как обычно, я умираю, как хочу услышать все, что вы думаете об этой главе. Я отвечала на комментарии под первой главой и сделаю то же самое и для этой.  
> Кроме того, у меня сейчас экзамены, следующая глава задержится. Я не смогу назвать точную дату обновы, потому что просто не знаю. Обычно обновляю по воскресеньям, поэтому могу сказать, что обнова выйдет в какое-то из майских воскресений. На Тумблере я буду делать обновления вместе с моим обычным развитием Вселенной и отвечать на вопросы, так что приходите, находите меня там, если вы хотите узнать больше о «Соперниках»!  
> Также было сделано много замечательного новых работ! Плюс замечательные цепные элементы сделали все, чтоб новые фанатские работы было проще найти!
> 
> От переводчика:  
> «А кто свой взгляд бы от цыганки той отвёл б, рискуя даже оценить позорный столб?» - перевод одной из строчек песни «Belle», взят с сайта Лингво-лаборатории «Амальгама»: http://www.amalgama-lab.com.  
> Оригинал звучит так: «Quel est l'homme qui détournerait son regard d'elle. Sous peine d'être changéen statue de sel».  
> Используемые песни:  
> Произвольная Юри - History Maker by Dean Fujioka  
> Произвольная Виктора - Belle from Notre Dame de Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания Автора  
> Добро пожаловать!  
> Эта глава может немного отличаться от того, к чему вы привыкли, но следующая глава вернется в нормальное русло со стандартными сроками и комментариями в социальных сетях и все такое. Единственная причина, по которой эта глава настолько отличается - это пролог - и поскольку множество ранних глав umfb & mha посвящены катанию, я не собиралась заставлять вас снова повторять все, учитывая, что вы уже знаете, кто победил! Вместо этого вы получаете ускоренное в 17 раз течение времени, когда Виктор влюбляется, а веселье еще даже не началось!  
> Вот как части этой главы соответствуют главам оригинального фика:  
> Часть 1 – глава 1  
> Часть 2 – глава 3  
> Часть 3 – глава 4  
> Часть 4 – глава 5  
> Часть 6 – между 5 & 6  
> Часть 7– глава 6  
> Часть 8 – глава 7  
> Вы можете прийти и найти меня на tumblr (http://kazliin.tumblr.com), где я разрабатываю вселенную «Соперников» и публикую новости о фике.  
> Следующая глава будет опубликована 16 апреля.  
> Существует также прекрасный подфик umfb & mha про очень талантливого Никифорова-отца и cleardye, которые я бы предложила всем проверить (http://archiveofourown.org/works/10378926/chapters/22921872)!  
> Есть также несколько красивых фиков, вдохновленных umfb & mha, и вы можете найти их все по ссылкам в нижней части оригинального фика, чтобы пойти и показать этим авторам свою любовь!  
> Loveprez также сделал еще одно блестящее видео, основанное на главе 14 umfb & mha, которая может быть найдена по ссылке:  
> http://loveprez.tumblr.com/post/158818470599/hii-i-needed-to-say-goodbye-to-umfbmha-so  
> И katsuuki-nikiforov сделал замечательное видео, основанное на фике:  
> https://katsuuki-nikiforov.tumblr.com/post/158706278558/until-my-feet-bleed-and-my-heart-aches-by-kazliin  
> probablynot-mishacollins сделал потрясающий микс  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/hollywoodmania/playlist/6hOnYtYbx2Yq49tsWYl1z1  
> Также есть куча офигенного фанарта к оригинальному фику:  
> Tosquinha к концу 14 главы:  
> http://tosquinha.tumblr.com/post/158031967382/stay-close-to-me-and-never-leave-umfbmha  
> lovelytitania к первой встрече Юри и Виктора:  
> http://lovelytitania.tumblr.com/post/158600546044/you-might-need-to-drop-some-weight-before-you-can  
> evermoredeath поцелуй на льду:  
> https://evermoredeath.tumblr.com/post/158596386646/thank-you-so-much-kazliin-for-stepping-all-over  
> nomadshipper  
> http://nomadshipper.tumblr.com/post/158736889875/in-celebration-of-the-start-of-the-obsbh-have  
> freckles-draws  
> http://freckles-draws.tumblr.com/post/158367621059/fanart-for-chapter-fourteen-of  
> asparklethatisblue  
> http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/158411628058/viktor-broke-this-kiss-but-didnt-move-away и http://asparklethatisblue.tumblr.com/post/158309135923/the-music-was-still-playing-all-around-him-a-slow  
> father-nikiforov  
> http://father-nikiforov.tumblr.com/post/158596236956/happy-birthday-kazliin-and-congratulations-on  
> sebuckwheat  
> http://sebuckwheat.tumblr.com/post/158596360014/yuuri-fell-in-love-with-viktors-skating-from-the  
> hawesomesartinspirations  
> http://hawesomesartinspirations.tumblr.com/post/158797796902/kazliin-s-fic-in-this-chapter-killed-and-saved  
> emvisc  
> https://emvisc.tumblr.com/post/158795321382/i-know-like-everyones-looking-froward-to-the  
> nikeforov  
> http://nikeforov.tumblr.com/post/158596240090/viktuuri-rivals-au-until-my-feet-bleed-and-my  
> Domokunrainbowkinz  
> https://skitcat.tumblr.com/post/158180284501/had-to-draw-some-fanart-of-this-excellent-fic  
> Используемая музыка:  
> Часть 1 – произвольная Виктора - O Mio Babbino Caro - Sung by Renee Fleming  
> Часть 2 – короткая Виктора - Waltz of Love - Eugen Doga  
> Произвольная Юри- River Flows In You - Yiruma  
> Часть 7 – короткая Виктора- Falling Slowly - Glen Hansard and Marketa Irglova  
> Короткая Юри- Oblivion – by Astor Piazzolla, played by Stjepan Hauser  
> Произвольная Юри - Trędowata; Walc - Wojciech Kilar  
> Часть 8 – произвольная Виктора с юниорского Гран-При - O Mio Babbino Caro


End file.
